Kickin' It: The Unclassified Secrets
by myfantasyisreality
Summary: "Watch out!" Jack yelled and tackled me. I watched as the bullet went passed us. "Come on, we have to get out of here!" Jack yelled and helped me up. "You two aren't going anywhere." We turned and saw a person with a black ski mask on. "This ends now." the person said.
1. Chapter 1: Bad Luck

Kim's POV.

Introduction

I started running, trying to trip. I didn't want them to catch me; I couldn't let them catch me. I stopped at an intersection and looked behind me. Suddenly a hand clasped over my mouth and the other hand grabbed me. I tried screaming but the hand was gripped tightly on my mouth. I tried getting out of the persons grip but it was no use. Unless…I started stomping my feet and stepped on the persons foot. They loosened their grips and I flipped them backwards. When I turned around I realized the person had a black mask on. I reached to take it off and they grabbed my hand then threw me forwards onto the street. A car started speeding towards me and I screamed. In that moment I was sure I was sure I'd be dead.

Chapter One

"Kim, wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Jack hovering over me in bed. "Happy birthday!" they yelled. I smiled. It was sweet how they came to wish me happy birthday first thing in the morning. "Thanks guys, but you couldn't wait until I came to school?" I asked. "Nope, because then we wouldn't hear you yelling out how much you love me in your sleep." Jack said and they all started laughing. Damn it, my mom always told me I had a habit of talking in my sleep. I rolled my eyes, "I don't like Jack. I wasn't even conscious!" I yelled. "Mhmm…" they said. I narrowed my eyes at them and they backed away. "My bedroom door opened and it was my mom. "Breakfast is ready Kim, you friends are welcome to have some if they'd like." She said. "Swag, free food!" Jerry said and ran out of the room, Milton and Eddie followed him and closed the door. "You're not going to eat?" I asked looking at Jack. "It's okay, I already ate before I came." He said. I got out of bed and looked around my room. "You guy's better not have touched anything." I said examining my room. "You mean like your diary?" Jack asked holding it in his hand. "Give me that!" I yelled and he ran out of my room. I ran after him down the stairs and followed him into the kitchen. "Give it back, Jack!" I yelled. He laughed and ran out of the kitchen and into the dining room. "Let's see, Dear Diary, today I saw Brad today and he looked so cute." Jack read out loud. Jerry, Milton and Eddie started laughing. I narrowed my eyes at Jack and looked at the breakfast table then took up a breadstick and threw it at him. He ducked and flipped the page. "Dear Diary, today I accidentally laughed so hard orange juice squirted out of my nose and all over Brad." He read laughing. I ran over to him and snatched my diary then pushed him into the wall. "Never touch my diary again." He kept laughing. "Whatever you say Kim." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "You squirted orange juice out of your nose at Brad?" Milton asked laughing. "He told a funny joke! Stop laughing, it's not funny. He had orange juice stains all over his shirt for the whole day." I mumbled and they laughed even harder. I sat down at the table and took a breadstick then started eating it. "Hey Kim, your mom makes great food." Jerry said stuffing his face with scrambled heads. "Jerry did you not eat before you left?" Jack asked. "I did, but it's free food? Take a bunch of it while you can." Jerry answered. "Well make sure to close your mouth while you're eating." Milton said rolling his eyes. "You kids better hurry up or you'll all be late for school." my mom said walking into the room. "Late for school? That'll go on my perfect attendance record. I'll never live it down." Milton said and got up and ran out of the dining room. "Yeah I better get going too." Eddie said and got up. "Jerry aren't you coming?" Eddie asked. "No? Why?" Jerry asked. "Well because you had detention this morning at seven." Jack said. "Oh true, I should probably sneak into detention. See ya Kim!" Jerry and Eddie left the room. "Aren't you going to go too? I take a long time to get ready in the mornings." I said to Jack. "It's alright, I'll wait." "You better not want to stay here just to keep reading my diary." I crossed my arms. He laughed, "As tempting as that sounds I won't. It's your birthday. I am going to make this the best day ever." He smiled. I sighed, how could I not smile back? Jack's smile was just one of those things that made you happy no matter what. "Alright fine. I'll be right back." I said and ran upstairs into my bedroom. Since it was my birthday, I had to look my best. Kim Crawford cannot leave the house looking casual. Everyone from the Pep Squad to the Wrestling team would wish her happy birthday. Especially Brad and I did not want to embarrass myself in front of him again. I found a yellow sticky note on my closet and took it off. It read 'Open the Closet' it was probably one of the guy's birthday stunts. I opened the closet door and there was a body in my closet. When I looked at the body and turned it around I realized it was my dad's body. But how could my dad's body be here, if he's dead? I screamed at the corpse and closed the closet doors. "Kim what's wrong?" Jack yelled and ran into my room. "I just saw something horrifying. Look…" I slowly opened the closet door. The corpse was gone, everything looked back to normal. "What? Your messy closet is what's horrifying?" I looked at my closet shocked. "No, it was here. There was a corpse and it was my dad's!" I yelled. "Kim you're probably still tired." "No it was here Jack, I'm not lying." He sighed, "You don't believe me?" I asked. "Of course I do, I just don't want to be late for school." He said pointing to the time. "Alright, I'll hurry." I said and took a black and white striped dress with a jean jacket and a towel then went into my bathroom. That was weird, was I imaging things? I could've sworn the corpse was right in front of me. Maybe I'm just tired like Jack said, I needed to relax. Today is going to be an amazing day.

I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. School was finally over. The whole day was pure bad luck. After Jack and I showing up at school late, so we snuck into our English class. Got caught for being late and have detention after school. Then at Pep Squad practice they dropped me in mid-air while we were doing our pyramid. Luckily a gym bag broke my fall. Then when I was washing my hands in the washroom, the tap squirted out of control and sprayed my dress. Plus cheer practice was four hours long because we couldn't get our cheer pyramid right. Four hours in the gym with no food, and pure gossiping with the most snotty and uptight girls in the school? It was torture. I couldn't take the bad luck. I was so glad school was over. Suddenly I heard a tapping noise. When I looked around everything seemed still. I followed the sound and it lead me to the kitchen. The tapping sound started getting louder and louder. The doorbell rang and I jumped. _Stop it Kim! You are too paranoid._ I ran to the door and opened it and Jack was standing there. "Whoa you look like you just saw a ghost." He said. "No, I'm just tired. Cheer practice was four hours! It was the worst." "Well I have something that'll make your day better." "And what would that be?" Jack always was trying to find a way to cheer me up. It made me feel good; at least I knew he cared. "I found this on the floor in the hallway. I thought you might want it back right?" Jack asked and held up my diary. My eyes widened, thank goodness Jack found it. "Yes, thank you so much." I smiled. "Come and get it!" he yelled and started running. "Jack!" I yelled and ran after him. Damn it, I hated how fast he was. He was already half way down the block. This boy really knew how to push my buttons. I swear if he reads one page out loud in public, it's going to get personal. After running through several neighbourhoods I saw Jack run into the mall. What was he doing? I followed him, trying not to bump into people while I was running. He ran into the dojo and I walked inside. All the lights in the dojo were off. "Surprise! Happy Birthday Kim!" the lights turned on and there were a crowd of people in the room. The room was covered with streamers and balloons and a huge 'Happy Birthday Kim' poster across it. I raised my eyebrows and looked around stunned. "Wow, I don't know what to say. Thank you!" I exclaimed looking around speechless. "Now that our guest of honor is here, let's party!" Jerry yelled and music started blasting. "I think you'll want this back." Jack said coming up to me and handed me my diary. I smiled and took it. "So you were planning this the whole time?" I asked. "Of course, it took us a week to plan all this." "Thanks, I really appreciate it." "No problem Kim, just promise me one thing." "What?" "That you'll have a great time at this party." I nodded, "I will don't worry." "Alright good, and don't embarrass yourself." "Why would I embarrass myself?" "Well Brad's here…" I yelped and hid behind Jack. He laughed and walked off. I walked towards the snack table and poured myself some punch. "Hey, Kim right?" I turned around and saw Noah talking to me. Noah was the captain of the basketball team. I heard he's really smart though, but I've never actually talked to him. Most girls say his dreamy blue eyes are amazing, and his light brown hair makes him the total package. Frankly, he doesn't seem like that to me. "Yeah, hi." I smiled. "Hey, Happy Birthday by the way." "Thanks." "This one goes out to the Birthday girl!" Jerry shouted and a slow song started playing. I rolled my eyes, slow songs were no fun. "Want to dance?" Noah asked. "Yeah, sure." We walked onto the dance floor and I put my hands on his shoulder, his arms were around my waist. "Awh cute couple Kim!" I turned and saw Grace. "We're not a couple." Noah and I said in unisons. "Alright, alright. Well at least smile for the picture." Grace took out her Sony camera and pointed it towards us. Suddenly the lights went out. I looked around trying to see, what was happening but I couldn't see anything. "It's okay, my camera has night vision." Grace said and there was a bright white light. I saw Grace holding the camera but Noah was gone. "Uhm did you see where Noah went?" I asked. Grace shook her head. "Alright everyone, as you can see we're experiencing a power outage. Let's all stay and-" Before Jack could finish a bunch of rock metal music started blasting. It was so loud I felt like I was going deaf. "Leave or die!" a voice echoed through the room. People started screaming and I heard footsteps. Suddenly the power went back on and when I looked around everyone was gone. "Guys, guys come outside and look at this!" Milton dashed into the dojo and gestured to the door. Everyone ran out of the dojo and look at the front of the Bobby Wasabi dojo. The whole dojo was covered in toilet paper and red spray paint. On the wall there was message spray painted in neon green. 'The Wasabi Warriors better watch their back.' I raised my eyebrows. "This is horrible…" I mumbled. "The dojo!" Rudy yelled. "Who could've done this?" Eddie asked confused. "It was definitely the black dragons; they always pull stuff like this on us." Jack said angrily. "Rudy, I know it was you!" We all turned around and saw Ty the Sensi of the black dragons walking towards us. "What's wrong Ty?" Rudy asked. "Someone destroyed our dojo, and I have a feeling you had something to do with this!" Ty yelled. "We didn't have anything to do with it! Look at our dojo right now! Someone vandalized ours too!" Rudy yelled. "Oh…well I've still got my eye on all you wasabi warriors." Ty said narrowing his eyes at all of us. "Yeah, okay we get it, you hate us, and we have a rivalry. Are we done here?" Rudy asked annoyed. Ty rolled his eyes and walked off. "I'm calling the police." Rudy said and took out his cell phone. "Wait if the black dragon's dojo got destroyed does that mean it wasn't them?" Eddie asked. "Please their probably just faking. We haven't even seen their dojo to know they're not lying. It's like when I tell my history teacher I'm almost done my project and I haven't started. She can't see it, so she'll have to believe me." Jerry said. "Jerry's right, it could be anyone. I learned it on C.S.I. anyone could be the suspect." Rudy said and started dialing on his phone. "Anyone? I doubt it; I mean some people automatically couldn't be involved right?" Eddie asked. "Well not anyone, just people with motives who hate us and would want to see us suffer." I said. "Hey this could've been Truman trying to get back at us. Maybe he's still worried we kept the video of him throwing a tantrum." Jack said. "Or it could be Ricky trying to get back at Kim…" Milton said. "Well the sign said Wasabi Warriors, it is definitely not Ricky." I said. "You just don't want to believe it's him because you still think he's cute." Jack said crossing his arms. "No I'm being logical. Ricky isn't that smart, so he'd probably single me out from the group." I said. "Fine we'll leave Ricky out of this." Milton said. "Okay, I just called the police they said we should stay at the crime scene so they can investigate." Rudy said putting his cell phone in his pocket. "Well guys, thanks for an amazing birthday party but I'm tired. Goodnight." I said and waved. "Wait, Kim you can't leave! The police told me we all had to stay here." Rudy said. "Plus you didn't even get to cut the cake." Eddie said. "Or see all the presents!" Milton exclaimed. "Well I'm saying I'm tired, guys I really appreciate it but if I don't leave now I'll probably pass out on the floor." "Alright, be safe." Rudy said. "Happy Birthday Kim!" Jerry, Eddie and Milton said in unisons. "Don't forget to lock up your diary." Jack said handing it to me laughing. Somehow my diary always ended up in his hands. "Thank you, everyone." I smiled and walked off. I got out of the mall and walked along the sidewalk. Good thing it wasn't pitch black outside, because I really didn't want to trip over things. "Help, help!" I turned and saw Grace running towards me. Suddenly a hand grabbed her and started ragging her away. "Grace!" I yelled. "Kim help me. He's trying to kill me!" Grace yelled. I ran towards her and the person knocked me to the ground. My head was pounding, this really wasn't my day. "Kim!" she screamed, and it was silent. I got up and looked around, the person was gone. Grace was lying in front of me, her head cut off. I screamed and started trembling. Oh my Gosh, Oh My Gosh…what just happened? I looked around scared and looked at Grace. This was definitely a birthday I did not expect.


	2. Chapter 2: Digging Deeper

Chapter Two

Kim's POV.

I heard a ringing sound in my ears and my eyes flickered open. It was my alarm clock. After what happened, I called the police and they said they'd track down whoever did this. My mom brought me home, and said she's going to send me to a counselor so I get over this 'traumatic experience'. Frankly, I didn't need a counselor; I needed to get that image of Grace's head disconnected from her body out of my mind. I was so scared out of my mind and stayed up crying, I don't remember falling asleep. I couldn't even think straight right now. If someone was after Grace, is it possible that someone could be after me? Maybe even Jack, Milton, Eddie, Jerry or Rudy? _Snap out of it Kim, now you're getting too paranoid. Think of this logically. _So far, the dojo was vandalized, I had bad luck on my birthday and Grace died. _Well the dojo vandalism is self-explanatory. Someone vandalized the dojo; we just have to find out who it is. I got bad luck on my birthday; it probably just wasn't my day. The party, there was probably a technical problem and the person who killed Grace was probably a psycho murderer. _That made me a little calmer. "Zzzz!" I heard a buzzing sound and looked around then realized it was my phone. I took my phone off my dresser and unlocked it; I had a text from anonymous. There was a picture of me, sitting on the bed on my iPhone…right now. I looked at my window, but no one was there. Someone was watching me right now? My phone vibrated again, and this time it was a text from anonymous. 'Now you see how this game works. You either play, or lose." It read. I blocked the number and put down my phone. _How do you explain that Kim? _ I got up and started looking and went over to my window then opened it. There was no one near it and no one at the bottom either. This was getting a little creepy. I felt a hand on my shoulder and screamed. When I turned around it was Jack. "H-h-how'd you get in there?" I asked shaking. "Your mom let me in, whoa. Kim what happened to you?" he asked. "Well a while ago I just f-" I stopped and sighed. _What am I doing? Jack isn't going to believe me. He didn't believe me about my dad's corpse being in my closet. Why would he believe me about this? But I had to tell him…I couldn't keep this to myself. It was eating my alive. _"Jack have you experienced anything weird lately?" I asked. Jack looked at me weirdly, "Kim what's wrong?" he asked this time, he looked serious. "Grace…I was walking home from the party and someone sliced her head off. That's what's wrong." He raised his eyebrows, and his jaw dropped. "What? Did they find the person?" "No, but lately weird things have been happening to me Jack. When I told you that I saw my dad's corpse in my closet I wasn't kidding. A while ago, I just got a text and it just proves that someone's watching me." Jack took out his phone and started scrolling through it. "Did the text say; now you see how this game works? You either play, or lose?" I nodded then looked at him confused. "I got one too while I was on my way here. Weird things have been happening to me too." I sighed, a sigh of relief. I wasn't alone in this, Jack was getting this too. "Milton told me he got that text yesterday, and I told him it was probably someone trying to mess with him." Jack said. So the person or people who vandalized the front of the dojo probably had something to do with this. I wonder if they were linked to Grace's death too. "So do you think someone's targeting us?" I asked. "Yeah, but it's probably just Truman again. I mean he has the technology to spy on people. He's one of those computer whizzes. Let's not get paranoid over this." I nodded, Jack was right. "Do you still want your presents? Cause I lugged them over here in case you wanted them." Jack said. "Yeah, just put them in the living room." He nodded and walked out of my room. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face. I held my head over the basin and washed my face. When I looked up, in the mirror there was a person with a black ski mask on and a knife in their hand. I turned around and the person was standing right behind me. I screamed and kicked the person into the wall. He got up and tried stabbing me with the knife; I ducked and flipped him over. Suddenly I felt a jab in my leg and I fell to the ground, screaming. "Kim?" the door swung open and Jack was standing there looking at me confused. "What happened?" he asked running up to me. "The person tried attacking me with a knife." I cried and looked at my leg. It had a cut, and blood was gushing out. When I looked around the person was gone, it was like they disappeared into thin air. First Grace, now me? _On second thought, maybe I should be paranoid. _Jack lifted me into his arms and walked out of the bathroom. "What happened here?" I looked up and saw my mom standing behind Jack, her eyes staring at the blood on the floor. "I accidentally scarped myself…shaving." I lied. "Honey, your leg is gushing out blood! We need to get you to the hospital." She said trying to help me up.

I sighed and looked at the perfectly painted white walls. It was already 7 pm at night. My mom checked me into the hospital, and they did surgery on my leg, then gave me stiches on my foot and did a physical, and brain scans. It took up most of my day. Luckily, my mom didn't question me. It was hard enough for me to come up with the first lie. "Hey Kim, I got you baby carrots." Jack said walking into the room. "Jack, this is serious. Someone attacked me! It's not safe here!" I yelled. "Shh!" he yelled and closed the door then went up to me. "Kim, don't worry I'm one step ahead of you. Since they seem to target you the most, all we have to do is watch when they strike. We'll ask Milton for his spy cameras in your house, to monitor when they come. I'll watch the cameras as surveillance and as soon as I spot them, I'll give you a signal and when they strike, I'll be there. So it'll be two against one." I raised my eyebrows. "Well that could work, but what if there's more than one of them?" "Well, it's still better that we both fight them off instead of you alone." "That's true; we should get the security cameras from Milton." "Yeah, as soon as you're out of the hospital we will. You're pretty safe in here." There was a buzzing sound and Jack took out his phone. "It's Rudy; he says he wants me at the dojo. I'll be back later." He said and gave me the baby carrots then walked out of the room. I looked around slowly; trying to make sure no one was in here. _Calm down Kim! Remember, there are security cameras in here. Like Jack said, you're safe in here. _I took a deep breath and reached for the T.V. remote on the counter then turned on the T.V. and changed it to SpongeBob. At least it would keep me distracted, from being paranoid. Suddenly a note fell of my lap and I opened it. 'Look Up.' It read. I looked up and saw the person with the black mask on. I was not letting this crazy person attack me this time. I got out of hospital bed and hopped on one foot, because of my other foot. Before I could hop to the door, the person came in front of me. "Had enough Kim? The bad luck just won't stop will it?" the person said, the voice was faint and muffled so I couldn't make it out. They grabbed my leg with the stiches and I hit my chin on the floor. Why did Jack have to leave? The person put duct tape over my mouth and my hands. I tried struggling out of it, but it burned. They put gag on this, because I could feel myself choking. "Lights out." The person said and I fidgeted around trying to get out of the tape. Suddenly my head was pounding, almost like I was hit, I closed my eyes, all I saw was black.

Jack's POV

I walked into the dojo and saw Rudy with the police in there. The police walked out of the dojo as I walked in. "What's wrong Rudy?" I asked. "Jack I need you to guard the dojo tonight. I can't because I'm going to my mom to her bingo club. I would hire someone, but I'm broke. Plus Jack, I can count on you." "I'm not sure I can, I mean Kim's in the h-" "Please?" "No!" "Please?" I sighed, "Fine, alright. Don't worry, I'll guard it." "Thanks Jack." Rudy said and handed me the keys then left the dojo. I sighed and looked around, the dojo looked perfectly fine. Let's hope it stayed that way. I was really worried about Kim though, these people seemed to be attacking her the most. My phone started vibrating in my pocket and I took it out. It was a text from anonymous. 'Time is ticking on the clock Jack. Better find Kim…' it read. Then it showed a picture of a black duffel bag. I looked at it carefully, better kind Kim? But Kim's at the hospital, and why would they send me a picture of a duffel bag? Unless…Kim was in there. I needed to see Kim. But I couldn't leave the dojo. I told Rudy I would guard it. "Hey Jack, why are you still at the dojo?" Eddie said walking into the dojo. "I'm guarding it for Rudy until he comes back from his bingo game." "Oh, I just came to grab my bag. I can't find my phone anywhere." He opened his locker and started looking. "Hey Eddie, could you watch the dojo for me. I'll be right back." "Are you sure I should Jack? I won't be able to fight anyone who comes in here off." "Eddie, I believe in you. Just do it and I'll be back soon." I said and ran out of the dojo. I took out my phone and looked at the picture again, then noticed there was a tombstone in the background. The only words on it I could make out were "R.I.P." But why would they show a duffle bag in the picture? Unless…Kim was in there. They were at the Bay view Memorial Graveyard. That was miles away from here and I didn't even have my skateboard. I left it at Kim's house. I guess I'll be walking then.

As soon as I got there, which took thirty minutes everything was quiet. Graveyard's always creped me out. I looked around for a duffle bag but didn't see one anywhere. Maybe this was just a set up, so they could vandalize the dojo even worse this time. It took Rudy and me forever to try and get everything off the front of the dojo. I kept looking then saw someone with a shovel. The person was far away from me, digging. I walked over to the person; maybe they could tell me if they saw a black duffle bag. This person was wearing a black ski mask. "Have you seen a black duffle bag?" The person looked up at me and hit me to the ground. I got up and yanked the shovel out of their hands, then kicked them backwards. "Hey I didn't come to fight." I said holding my hands up in a surrender motion. Suddenly something from behind grabbed me and threw me backwards. I looked up and saw another person with a ski mask on. They both grabbed the shovel and ran off. I slowly got up; my back was killing me down. Why would they even attack me? Well obviously they were hiding something. I looked at the ground the person was digging and it was a pile of dirt. I saw a black string sticking out of the dirt. But why would a black string be…the duffle bag. I quickly started digging with my hands trying to get to the duffle bag. This hole they dug up must've been at least two feet deep. I wish they had left the shovel. I kept digging with my hands trying to get farther. This was no use; I wouldn't get to the bag in time. I started pulling the string of the duffle bag trying to get it out. Some of it moved, but the rest wouldn't budge. I heard screaming coming from the bag. _It was Kim…._I pulling harder. I needed to get her out the ground quick, who knows how much oxygen she might've lost. It was no use; the duffle bag was stuck deeply in the ground. Suddenly the screaming stopped. _No, Kim…she can't be…._ I started freaking out. Kim stopped screaming, she could be dead right now. I tried digging again but it was no use. I wouldn't be able to save Kim in time, which was what I feared most.


	3. Chapter 3: Blue Eyed Boy

Chapter Three

Jack's POV

Finally I dug far enough to each the handle of the duffle bag and started pulling it out. The duffle bag seemed oddly light for Kim to be in there. I dragged it out of the hole and zipped it open. My eyes widened, inside the duffle bag was a tape recorder. That's what was making the screaming sounds. The guys in the ski masks set me up. Wait, if Kim's not here then where is she? I felt chills up my spine, at this moment Kim could be anywhere…possibly dead. Why would they set me up? _They wanted to get to the dojo. _I ran out of the graveyard and headed for the dojo. I wasn't going to let these people vandalize the dojo this time.

Kim's POV

I squirmed trying to get this duct tape off my mouth. After the ski masked people captured me at the hospital, they dropped off a duffle bag at the graveyard then brought me to a house. The house was old and ratty; everything looked like it'd easily fall apart. They brought me into the living room, tied me to a chair, and then put duct tape on my mouth. Finally one ski masked person came up to me and ripped the duct tape off my mouth. I screamed that stuff hurt. "Kim, we need you to answer a few question." The muffled voice said. "You killed my best friend, attempted to kill me and are pretty much driving me crazy. Good luck trying to get answers out of me." I yelled. "Well, unless you want us to go after Jack, Eddie, Milton, Jerry and Rudy I suggest you answer." I sighed; these people already knew my weaknesses. My best friends...looking at what they did to me, imagine what they'd do to everyone. "Alright, what do you want to know?" I asked. I looked around the living room and found a hole in the floor. I started trying to untie the ropes behind my back. If I untied the ropes, then I could easily knock over the chair forward, hit the person, get out, find out their identity and Kim Crawford has once again solved everything. "You used to do karate at the black dragons dojo right?" the man asked. The black dragon dojo... They couldn't be behind this though; their karate skills are not even close to the bobby wasabi dojo, so how could they be so fast and sneaky? "Yes I did." I said slowly, and finally united the ropes. Boy, these people were not good at typing knots. "Tell me, what is the Bobby Wasabi combination for the security system that guards the secret karate techniques from Bobby Wasabi himself?" "Wait what? What's that?" I asked. "The karate techniques, which if anyone found can easily be undefeatable. It has been locked, because of the kind of karate it is. The moves are so ridiculously powerful, that it was dangerous. Now tell me, the combination." "Alright, I'll tell you the combination. But it's pretty long considering there are five vaults." I lied. "Just give me the combinations." I rocked the chair forward and fell face first to the ground knocking the guy with the ski masks over. I got out of the chair and went up to him then ripped his mask. All I could see were blue eyes, and brown eyelashes. _He had blue eyes, brown eyelashes…who could that be? _I saw two other people with ski masks running towards me. I got up and started limping towards the door. I threw a few chairs in my path, then went through the door and closed it. I had no idea where I was, and I couldn't see anything outside because it was night. _I should've stolen one of their flashlights. _I saw a street light and decided to follow them. They could lead to an intersection that I might know. Eventually, I ended up at a stop sign. I looked behind me and saw two black ski masked people running towards me. Limping was just going to get me captured. I started running, trying to trip. I didn't want them to catch me; I couldn't let them catch me. I stopped at an intersection and looked behind me. Suddenly a hand clasped over my mouth and the other hand grabbed me. I tried screaming but the hand was gripped tightly on my mouth. I tried getting out of the persons grip but it was no use.

Unless…I started stomping my feet and stepped on the persons foot. They loosened their grips and I flipped them backwards. When I turned around I realized the person had a black mask on. I reached to take it off and they grabbed my hand then threw me forwards onto the street. A car started speeding towards me and I screamed. In that moment I was sure I was sure I'd be dead. The car stopped in the middle of the road and I looked up surprised. "Get in!" the person yelled. Should I get in? I looked to the left and saw the two ski masked people running towards me. I got up and opened the car door then got inside quickly. When I looked in the driver's seat I saw Noah. I sighed with relief. "Noah?" "Yes?" he said, focusing on the road. "Are you okay?" I asked. "I think the better question is, are you okay? I saw you got thrown into the road. Plus, your leg has a cast on it." "Oh just one of my brothers pranks." I lied. I didn't even have a brother…why'd I even say that? "Are you sure? I'm pretty sure throwing people into a busy road is more like a homicide…" I laughed worriedly, "Don't worry Sherlock, I'm fine. Thank you." "You're welcome." I looked through the window, and suddenly a black ski mask popped up. I yelped and Noah looked at me. "So I'm guessing you're not okay…" "I'm fine, seriously." I said trying to slow down my heart beat. "I still don't believe you…" "Why not?" "Well I already listed two reasons, plus you just screamed at nothing." "I always scream at random things. I mean, that's just the way I am." I lied. He laughed, "That was the worst lie I have ever heard." "How'd you know I was lying?" "We have three classes together, you never scream. Not once, most of the time you're quiet." I sighed, that was a bad lie. "Alright, fine. This just isn't my night. I'm tired, and hungry, and injured and frankly I just need a hug from someone insuring I'm safe." The car stopped, and I looked through the window and saw a huge mansion. "Okay, now that I believe." He said. "Where are we?" "My house, come on." Noah got out of the car and opened my car door for me. I got out and looked around. The front yard had a huge fountain, the driveway was stone, and the mansion was even huger from outside. "This is your house? How rich are you?" I asked. "Hey, calm down." He said and walked towards the door. "Wait, are you just going to leave me out here to sleep or?" he smirked, "Well if you want to sleep on the ground its fine with me. I just thought you'd prefer a bed." I rolled my eyes, and followed him towards the door. "Wait…why didn't you just bring me home?" "Well, I figured since you go to Seaford High, you probably live in the boundary. Right now, we're two hours away from Seaford." I raised my eyebrows, "Then where exactly are we?" "Philadelphia." My jaw dropped. "We're in Philadelphia? Why? Do you drive this far every day to school?" "I had a basketball tournament, no I don't. I have a house back in Seaford; this is just another house my parents bought in Philadelphia since we visit here a lot." That made more sense. Noah punched in a code on the keypad on the door and the door opened automatically. He walked inside and I followed, amazed. This was the first time I had ever been in a mansion and it's huge. There were at least eight chandeliers in the ceiling. The floor was marble stone, and everything looked so tidy and elegant. There were ten white couches, and three flat screens T.V.'s on the walls. "My mind is in shock right now." I said looking around in awe. "Calm down, it's just a house." "Just a house? Just a house?" I yelled. He laughed, "Calm down Kim!" "You call this huge, mansion just a house. In case you haven't noticed, this isn't just a house. It's luxury. This is more like a castle. This is not just a house! A house does not look like this at all!" "Okay, okay. Follow me." He said and walked towards an elevator. The doors opened and we walked in. Noah pressed the number four an elevator, in a mansion? I'm surprised Noah doesn't act self centered and spoiled…because with all this I certainly would. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. The floor was covered in white carpet, and there was a huge chandelier that took up half of the ceiling.

He walked towards a white door and opened it. "This is your guest bedroom." He said and walked in. I followed and looked around; this room was the size of my living room! The bed was a king sized bed and there was a couch, a T.V., everything. I turned towards Noah. "Why are you doing all this?" I asked. "All what?" "You're letting me stay here…we hardly ever talk at school!" "Kim, I'm being nice. Obviously I wouldn't leave you there on the street. No sane person would. It's common sense." "Alright fine, I'll buy that for now. Thank you, it means a lot." "No problem." Noah turned towards the door. He stopped in the doorway then turned back around. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I forgot to give you something." He said. "What is it?" Noah hugged me, and I smelled his cologne, it smelt good. I hugged him back, and then pulled away. "Thanks." When I looked up at him, I saw his blue eyes. His dreamy blue eyes. I see what everyone's talking about, when they say his eyes are dreamy. Suddenly, I felt a shiver down my spine. _He has blue eyes…his eyelashes are brown._ I stared at Noah frozen, worried, scared. "Well goodnight." He said and walked out of the room then closed the door. Noah had blue eyes, exactly like the ones I saw on the guy with the ski masks. But the guy with the ski masks seemed taller than Noah. _Noah's been the culprit all along. It explains why he disappeared at your party and finally shows up when you're in danger._ It's true, it does explain a lot. But if Noah was behind all this, why wait until now to terrorize me? I've known him since preschool. _Fine, calm down Kim. Find some proof, find his motive first._ Well, I haven't really interacted with him before. I mean other than parties, school projects, and just bumping into each other in the hallway…but there was no motive…was there? This was creepy; well it explains why he's being so generous. So I'd never suspect him. I started panicking, what if he was watching me right now? I did not feel safe here at all. I got out of the room and looked around. It seemed really quiet. What was I supposed to do even if I found out Noah was behind all this? I was stuck in his house, he could easily kill me.

I went back inside the bedroom and closed the door then locked it. I needed to get out of here. _Kim, you're two hours away from home. Where exactly are you going to go? _I sighed; there was no way out of this. I plopped down on the bed thinking. I needed a plan, I mean I was not about to let them kidnap me again. I could be in a murderer's house right now. I yawned and looked around. I couldn't fall asleep now, I needed to stay awake. "_Stay awake Kim."_ I chanted in my head. Then slowly I drifted off, until I saw nothing.

I woke up worriedly and jumped out of bed. When I looked around, everything seemed normal. I quickly jumped out of bed and went towards the door, Noah was standing there. "Whoa, I was just about to knock." I walked passed him and looked around. "What's wrong?" he asked. I looked at the ceiling for security cameras, and then faced him. "Oh, nothing's wrong…just being aware of my surroundings." "Oh…" The doorbell rang and I quickly ran back to my room. "Kim are you sure you're okay?" I turned and saw Noah standing in the doorway, confused. "Of course, don't worry." He looked at me weirdly then walked away. I just know that the people at the doorway are the ski masked people. I can tell already, Noah told them to come and since no one's here to help me, they can easily take that advantage. _Kim Crawford, you are a black belt, you can take on anyone._ I kept chanting that to myself, I needed to stop hiding and start facing them. I slowly got up and walked out of the room and down the stairs. Jack, Milton, Jerry and Eddie were all in the living room. How'd they even find me? _Maybe they're the culprits…_ That was silly; they were my friends I needed to calm down. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked walking into the living room. "Kim!" Jack's face lit up and he hugged me. I smiled, I haven't seen Jack this excited since he found out he was going to China. "Hi…uhm...Jack?" "Right, sorry." He pulled away from the hug and looked away.

I looked at him confused, and then looked away. "I built a tracking device, which can track anyone in the world. I enabled it to find you, using your D.N.A" Milton said. "How'd you get my D.N.A.?" "We went to your house and took your hair brush." Eddie said. "Dude, do you have a kitchen?" Jerry asked, looking at Noah. "Yeah, the chefs should be cooking breakfast." Noah answered. "Chefs?" Jerry exclaimed, Eddie's eyes widened and him and Jerry ran off. "I think the better question is what are you doing here Kim, with Mike?" Jack asked. "It's Noah…" Noah said. "Whatever, same thing." Jack said annoyed. "Well…my brother told me to come here and him and his friends played a bunch of pranks on me then drove off…Noah was nice enough to let me stay here for the night." I said slowly glaring at both of them. "But Kim you don't have a brother…" Milton said confused. "Yes I do Milton; he's in University duh…" I said glaring at him. "Ohh, you mean Jimmy!" Jack exclaimed glaring at Milton then looked at me and winked. I nodded, "Yeah!" I exclaimed. "I still don't und-" Jack covered Milton's mouth before he could finish. "Kim can Milton and I talk to you outside for a minute?" I nodded and we walked through the door then locked it. "Alright, so I was busy digging in the graveyard trying to find you because I thought your body was in a black duffle bag. Now, it turns out you weren't and it was a set up but when I went home my house was teepee and had spray paint all over it, and in huge neon yellow letters it has beware across the garage." Jack said. "Same with all of our houses, when we saw you were missing we realized we had to find you quickly." Milton said. "Oh…well these people with ski mask took me to an abandoned house asking me for the Bobbi Wasabi password to access the supposedly undefeatable moves. But I saw one of the ski masked people's eyes; they were blue with brown eyelashes." I said. "Then how'd you end up with Scott over there?" Jack asked crossing his arms. "His names Noah and I got thrown into the road, after I made up a huge lie and he let me stay." "Wait, doesn't Noah have blue eyes and brown eyelashes? I know because all the cheerleaders talk about it by my locker…his supposedly dreamy blue eyes." Milton said rolling his eyes. "Yes, that's why I was freaking out…we have to get out of here, he probably is behind all this." "You're not going anywhere…" We all turned around and saw five people with ski masks on. "Look, we didn't come here to fight." Jack said. "But we did." One of the ski masked people said and threw a punch at Jack. He caught the person's fist and flipped him backwards. The others charged at all of us and I started running with Milton. _Kim, why are you running? You're a Wasabi Warrior._ That was true; I stopped running and turned to face the ski masked people. One of them kicked me backwards and I punched at them then grabbed their arm and flipped them backwards. The other two came towards Milton and I with knives. "Hey, that's not fair…" Milton said. "It's okay Milton, we can handle this." I said and kicked the knives out of their hands then quickly snatched it and handed one to Milton. "We're not afraid to use it!" I yelled. "Actually Kim, I'm a little afraid to use my knife…"Milton whispered. "Shh!" I exclaimed. They tried snatching the knives out of our hands put Milton kicked one of them backwards, and I flipped the other one over. "Good Job, we should probably go help Jack now." I said and Milton nodded in agreement. Before we could move, something caught out legs. The ski masked people. They dragged us to the ground and threw Milton and I into a bush, then ran off with the knives. I sighed and slowly stepped out of the bush. "Ouch!" Milton yelled and got out of the bush with a bunch of leaves in his hair. "Look, there's Jack." I said and pointed to Jack near the pool. It was Jack against all five ski masked guys and so far he was taking them out like bowling pins. One of the ski masked people on the ground took out a knife, and started crawling close to Jack. "Jack watch out!" I yelled and ran towards him, the ski masked person jabbed his foot with the knife and Jack yelled out in pain. The entire ski masked people got up and left. "By the way Kim, call us the Cobra's." one of the ski masked people yelled to me and ran off. They all ran off and disappeared. "The cobras? What kind of name is that?" Milton asked. "Who cares, their all idiots anyways for jabbing me in the leg!" Jack yelled. "The sight of blood often makes me-" Before Milton could finish he passed out. Oh great, I was left by myself. "What's going on?" I turned and saw Noah run out of his house. "Look who finally decided to show up!" Jack yelled. "Sorry, I was on the phone with my coach. What happened to your leg?" Noah asked confused. "Like you don't already know…" Jack muttered. "Noah can you get a first aid kit?" I asked. He nodded and went back inside. I slowly helped Jack up, which got him on his feet, but he was limping.

We went inside the mansion and I put him on the couch. "Kim…why'd you ask him to get me a first aid kit? He's the enemy remember?" Jack said. "I know, but it's not proven so until then we try to gather any information possible." "It's not proven? It is proven! He has blue eyes; one of the ski masked people has blue eyes. When they attack us, he's never around. It's pretty obvious!" "Jack calm down…" "You just don't want to admit it cause you think he's dreamy." "I do not!" "Uh, yeah you do. You like him, so you are trying to make yourself believe that it's not him." I rolled my eyes, "Jack stop being ridiculous." "I'm not being ridiculous; you look at him, like you look at Brad when he's at football practice." "Here you go Kim." Noah said walking into the room and handed me a first aid kit. "Thanks." I said and opened it, then started wiping up the blood and bandaging it. "So what exactly happened again?" Noah asked. "Jack cut himself climbing a tree." I said slowly and started giggling nervously. "No, what happened was your st-" "You're stupendous for letting Jack even on your property and he thanks you, right Jack?" I said covering Jack's mouth, then uncovered it. "No." I pinched his leg. "Ouch! I mean yes…thanks Chuck." Jack said. "It's Noah…"Noah said rolling his eyes. "I like Chuck better." Jack said narrowing his eyes at him. "Guys, you need to come check this kitchen out!" Jerry and Eddie headed into the living room with plates of food in their hand. I finished bandaging up Jack's leg and stood up. "There Jack your foot is fine." I said and he got up limping. "Whoa what happened?" Eddie asked. "Help!" we heard screaming from outside.

We all rushed to the door and saw Milton being taken away, with ropes tied around him. "I'll take them on." Jack said. "Uhm no, your limping, I think I'll take them on." I said and went through the door then ran towards them. "Oh Kimmy, haven't you learned your lesson?" one ski masked person came in front of me. He grabbed my hand and I flipped them backwards. "Don't touch me." I said and grabbed his arm then threw him into the pool. "GAAH!" I heard Milton yelling. I looked around and suddenly everything was quiet. Where did Milton go? Are you kidding me? We lost another person again? "Kim, who were those guys?" Noah asked walking over to me. "Look Noah, stop this little act you have going on." Jack said limping over towards us. "What act?" Noah asked. "Stop it Jack!" I yelled. "Wait what's going on here?" Noah yelled. "Uh, guys…" Jerry and Eddie said tapping out shoulders. "Okay, what kind of acting school did you go too? Cause your putting on a pretty good act." Jack said, glaring at him. "Noah, ignore him, he's delirious because of loss of blood." I said glaring at Jack. "Kim, why are you sticking up for him?" Jack asked. "Guys!" Eddie and Jerry yelled out in unisons and pointed towards the tree. There was a camera in the tree moving, watching our every move. We all looked at each other slowly. My phone started ringing and I took it out of my pocket. 'You didn't obey our rules Kim, so Milton might not stay alive.' The text said it was from an unknown ID and the text had a picture of Milton tied up with gag in his mouth. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest; we needed to get to Milton.


	4. Chapter 4: The Set Up Plan

Chapter Four

Jack's POV

I watched as Kim paced around the her living room. After we left Noah's house, Milton, Jerry Kim and I decided to go to her house to see if we could find any clues. So far we didn't find anything and these ski masked people still have Milton taken hostage. "Maybe we should call the police…" Eddie suggested. "Great idea, then when the police get there Milton will be dead." Kim said sarcastically, she was stressed out, she hasn't been this stressed out since she realized they discontinued her favourite brand of shampoo. "Hey, you said they wanted some kind of secret moves. If we don't know the moves, the only person who would is either Rudy or Bobby Wasabi right?" I asked. They all nodded in agreement, "Then we should be around them all the time, cause the ski masked people are most likely going to strike them." "Alright, finally a good idea. Just one problem…"Kim said. "What?" I asked. "They have Milton, if we make any wrong move, Milton's dead. We can't fight them." She said. "Well we're definitely not just going to stand here." Eddie said. "Why don't we get the ski masked people to come to us and trap them?" Jerry asked. "That's actually a great idea, but how would we get them here?" I asked. "We'll set them up telling them we know the secret moves and we'll tell them what the moves are if they give us Milton. Then we snatch Milton and capture them to find out who they are. I mean it this should work, I saw it on a detective show." Jerry said. "That's perfect! Jerry you actually became useful!" Kim said smiling. "Hey, I'm not just another pretty face." He said smiling. We all rolled our eyes. "Wait a minute…we can't get those creeps to come here! My mom's having a party here for financial thing at her work." Kim said. "Why don't we do it at the park?" Eddie asked. "That works." I said. "Alright, let's start planning this out. If we make one wrong move Milton's dead." Kim said. "Wait, how are we supposed to contact these ski masked people?" I asked. "In my room they have listening devices and camera's in there, we'll just tell them there, they'll here us." Kim said. "Alright, operation get Milton back is a go." Jerry said.

I looked at the sky and realized it was almost night. My phone started ringing and I answered my cell phone. "The creeps are at the doorway, prepare for their approach." Eddie said. "Why are you talking like that?" I asked. "Because it's cool." He said and I hung up. Kim and I were at the park where we set up the trap, while Eddie and Jerry were at Kim's house, setting them up to come here. "Alright, Eddie said their at your house." I said turning to Kim, she was pacing around. "Jack what if this doesn't work? They can't kill Milton, they already killed Grace!" Kim exclaimed and stopped pacing. "Hey, are you scared?" I asked surprised. "…No, Kim Crawford does not get scared…" "You're scared! Wow, I'd never thought I'd see the day when you were scared." Kim rolled her eyes, "I'm not scared I'm worried." "You are definitely scared." I taunted. "Okay…fine, I'm scared." She said looking down. "Everything's going to be okay, don't worry." "Jack you always say that, but this time what if it's not?" I sighed, "Well then everything won't be okay, but we'll eventually find a way to make it okay again. Don't worry, just chant the Wasabi code in your head." She nodded and smiled. "Thanks Jack." We heard a whistle in the distance, that meant Jerry was close. Kim went towards the swing set and I stayed at the entrance of the park. "Ahhh!" Jerry yelled running past me. The five ski masked guys walked up to me, one of them had Milton tied up with tape over his mouth. "No more games…tell us the moves." One of the ski masked people said stepping forward. "First, you have to hand over Milton. We don't trust you guys." I said crossing my arms. "We don't trust you either…" the ski masked person said. "Fine, we'll exchange on three. All the secret moves are in this booklet, Rudy gave it to me." I said and took a small book out of my pocket. "Alright, fine." They gave us Milton, and I handed them the book. "Milton you okay dude?" Jerry asked taking off the tape off his mouth and untying the ropes. "No, I've seen the most horrific things I don't want to talk about. I'm so glad you guys are here." Milton said. "Hey, we would've saved you either way." Jerry said. "This is just a cook book!" the ski masked person said yelling at me. "Well I have the real moves, I just gave you that in case you didn't actually give me Milton, just follow me, Kim has them." I said and started walking. When I turned around I saw Jerry and Milton sneaking off. That meant it was up to just Kim and I then. I really hoped this plan worked. "They want the paper." I said to Kim and she got up from the swings then sighed. "Looks like they won, once and for all."

She took out a paper out of her pocket and started running. They all chased after her, cornering her from every angle. Kim ran towards the trap on the monkey bars and ran through them. One ski masked person followed Kim through the monkey bars while the others cornered her at the end. The person who followed Kim got ropes wrapped around them, then a net fell on them. "It's a trap…retreat!" one ski masked person yelled and they all disappeared. Kim looked around surprised, then ran towards me. "We didn't get to catch them all…" Kim said disappointed. "It's alright, we have one and as long as we have one, we at least have a little control." I said and walked towards the monkey bars. "Let me out of here, or be prepared to die." the ski masked person in the net said. Kim and I laughed, this person still thought they could scare us. "Give it up, we caught you, now let's find out who you really are under here." We took the net off him and Kim and I exchanged looks. She slowly took off the mask and our eyes widened, we couldn't believe it. This was certainly someone we never would've guessed.


	5. Chapter 5: Distraught

Chapter Five

Kim's POV

Jack and I exchanged looks shocked. Underneath the mask was Brad. Brad…the guy I've had a crush on and thought was dreamy was the one who was helping terrorize me all this time. Suddenly he wasn't looking cute…he was looking punchable. "What is wrong with you? You think it's funny jabbing me in the leg, well let's see how funny you find it when I jab you!" I yelled and Jack held me back. "Kim, as much as I'd want to see you punch him out, we need answers." Jack said. I sighed, I hated how he was right. "Why would you tell us to call you the damn Cobra's though? What kind of name is that?" I asked. He didn't answer, he wasn't saying anything. "Why are you all after us?" Jack asked. He didn't answer. I grabbed him by the ear and glared at him. "Look, either you answer our questions or we're throwing you in the lake." I said slowly. "Look it's not like I wanted to be in this group, a lot of us didn't. I was being black mailed to join the group or else they'd kill my family." Brad said slowly. "That's a load of-" "Who's the head of this whole plan or organization?" Jack asked cutting me off. "I don't know, I've never seen the leader, I haven't even seen my own team mates. All I know is I do the job and leave or my parents are dead." Brad said. "You must know at least some plans…don't act dumb." I said narrowing my eyes at him. "Kim, I'm sorry, you think I meant to do this to you?" he asked. "Oh save it." I muttered narrowing my eyes at Brad. "Kim's right, you know things that we need to know, now you better tell us or you are going in that lake." Jack said, he looked annoyed. "Guys, come o- whoa, it's Brad?" Eddie said coming up to us. "Whoa it is Brad! Props dude, we never would've suspected you." Jerry said. "I always hated Brad." Milton said crossing his arms. "Look, if you answer our questions, this'll go a lot easier." Jack said and grabbed him by the collar. Brad didn't say anything. "Alright guys, let's bring him to the lake!" I said glaring at him. Jack, and Jerry dragged him by the ropes and we all walked over to Seaford lake. We went towards the deck on the lake and put Brad at the edge of it. "Now, tell us what we need to know, or I'm sure you'll love the fishes down there." Eddie said. "Yeah, jerk!" Milton added, I smirked, "Milton, please don't try to bad talk." Milton sighed, and nodded. "Look all I know is that the leader of the organization was popular, everyone knows her. We're only targeting the wasabi warriors for a reason, I don't know why, but that's what my boss told me, something about some secret karate moves." Brad said. "Wait so the person in charge is a she?" I asked, surprised. If she's well known, it easily makes it easier. I just have to look for all the popular girls at school. "Yeah, but no one knows her identity." Brad said. "Wait, what are these karate moves supposed to do?" Milton asked. "I'm not sure, all I know is that we have to find them, and until we do, we have to keep taunting all of you." Brad said. "But how do you know where we are all the time?" Eddie asked. "We have trackers on all of you, and you don't even realize it." He and answered. "That's creepy." Jerry said. "We need to find out who's running this operation. If we do, they'll have to stop. For now, we just need to keep these secret moves away from these ski masked people." Jack said. "Alright, your free to go." Milton said untyping him. "You're really letting me go?" Brad asked. "What else are we supposed to do with you? We already know your torturing us, it's just now we'll be aware of you…maybe even getting you back." Jack said smiling. Brad looked at us worried, and Milton untied the ropes. Brad got up and ran off, I swear he was the last person I'd suspect.

I cleaned my room, looking for clues, I couldn't stand to think that people were in here. After finding out Brad was behind everything, I felt a little better. "Hey." I turned and saw Jack at my window. I opened the window and he climbed in. "Did you have a good nights sleep?" I nodded, "Surprisingly…I think they're going to lay off the whole thing for a while." I said smiling. "Maybe…hey I'm sorry it was Brad. I know how much you drooled over him." Jack said smirking. I rolled my eyes, "I don't care anymore, he's an idiot. I'm just happy I found that out now." "Well you won't have to worry about him anymore." "Why not?" "It was all over the news, Brad was kidnapped this morning. He was taken into a van by mysterious people with black ski masks on." Jack said taking out his phone and showing me the article. "You don't think they killed him, right?" I asked. He shrugged, "Well maybe…but don't worry, he's gone now anyways." "That was the only bright side. Now four more people to figure out, actually five cause we need to find the leader of the organization." "Well it makes it easier, cause we know it's a she." I nodded and smelled something, like smoke. I ran downstairs quickly and went into the kitchen. The kitchen was on fire and the smoke alarm was going off. "Jack, come here!" I yelled and ran out of the kitchen and into the living room. "What's wrong?" Jack asked. "The kitchens on fire, help me get the fire extinguishers." I said and went to the basement. I opened the storage closet and took out a fire extinguisher, then Jack took one and ran upstairs. Now the living room was on fire and the house was filled with smoke. "I thought this was a small fire!" Jack yelled. "It was…" I said slowly confused. We went to the ground and started crawling towards the door coughing. The chandelier fell on Jack and I and squirmed trying to lift it up. I knew my mom shouldn't have bought the chandelier, it's the size of a fridge. "It's too heavy, it's not use!" I yelled, struggling to lift it up. "It's alright, I'll try and dial 911 with my phone." Jack said then started coughing. "Jack are you okay?" I asked. He didn't answer, I looked at him and saw he was knocked out. "No, Jack no!" I yelled and tried moving. "Kim!" I heard someone shout my name and I looked around then saw blue Nike shoes. The chandelier was lifted off us slowly and kept coughing. "I can't move, get help!" I yelled. Suddenly I was being lifted into someone's arms. When I looked up I saw it was Noah, he carried me outside. "No wait Jack! We need to get Jack!" I screamed. "Don't worry Kim, I'll find him." Noah said and put me on the hammock in the front yard then went inside the house again. I quickly tried catching my breath from breathing in all that smoke. What if Jack dies? _Kim stop thinking negative!_ I felt tears stinging down my face. Maybe catching Brad wasn't such a bright idea after all. I tried sitting up but I couldn't, the chandelier fell on my back it hurt. Where was Noah with Jack? _What if Noah dies too?_ I started crying even harder, this can't be happening. I watched as Noah was helping Jack out of the burning house. I smiled, and sighed with relief. "Is Kim okay?" Jack asked looking around. "I'm fine, but I can't move." I said to him. He smiled, then passed out on the ground. The fire department showed up along with the ambulance. "Alright, who's hurt?" a lady said coming up to us. "These two." Noah said pointing to Jack and I. I felt dizzy, the world started spinning. Suddenly my vision got blurry, and all I saw was darkness.

"Kim?" I fluttered my eyes opened and saw Jerry snapping his fingers. "Hey it worked!" he said smiling. "Jerry? What are you doing here?" I asked. "It's a hospital, I'm visiting my best friend Kim." He said, while eating a bag of peanuts. "Where's Jack?" I asked looking around. "Calm down, he's fine. The doctors are just bandaging up his leg." "What happened to his leg?" "It's broken, the chandelier broke it." "Then what's wrong with me?" "You broke your ribs, the doctors just did surgery on you." I sighed and laid back in bed. "Thanks for coming Jerry, it means a lot." "No problem, what are friends for? Hey, do you think I can have your ice cream?" Jerry asked. I smirked and looked at the tray next to me then handed Jerry the vanilla ice cream in the cup. "Thanks, I'll tell Milton and Eddie your finally awake." He said and walked out of the room. I can't believe Jack's alive, I thought he was going to be dead. The thought of that sent a shiver down my spine. The door opened and I looked up to see Noah in the door way. "Hey you're finally awake." He said smiling. "Yeah, uhm Noah…thank you for everything. You saved me, and Jack. Without you we'd be dead right now and thanks so much I appreciate it." He smiled, "No problem glad to help." "But…why did you come to my house? I didn't even think you knew where my house was…" "You left your sweater at my house so I wanted to return it. I asked Eddie where your house was and just came to drop off the sweater." "Oh…well thank you, again." I smiled and looked at him. Was he actually nice or is this a disguise? If Brad was a ski masked person, he probably could be too. But he just saved me…if he was he would've wanted to see me dead, he would've left Jack and I to die. "Oh by the way, can you tell what actually happened to Jack last time he came?" Noah asked, glaring at me now. "What do you mean? He scraped himself climbing the tree." I lied. "Yeah, but the thing is Kim, I found a knife near my pool…what happened?" he asked. I sighed, "Okay, it's a long story." He sat down beside me. "I have time…" _Don't tell him anything Kim…until proven innocent, he is a suspect._ I sighed, and looked up at him. "I can't tell you, I'm sorry." "Why not?" "It's not that easy, and even if I did explain it you wouldn't believe me. You'd think I'm even crazier and put me in a mental hospital." "Kim, I wouldn't think you're crazy, your anything but crazy." I smiled, "What do you mean? Are you sure you're talking about me?" "Of course, you're sweet and mature, and cute. Not once did I think you're crazy." I raised my eyebrows, "Then you must have some issues…" he smirked, and I smiled, looking at him. He slowly kissed me, and I smiled against his lips. _Oh Noah, I really hope you're not a ski masked person…_

_Jack's POV_

"Jack? Jack wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw Jerry clapping his hands. "Jerry that's not the way to wake a person up!" Milton yelled. "Jack, are you okay?" Eddie asked. I nodded, the last thing I remembered was seeing a doctor putting bandages on my leg. "Where's Kim? Is she okay?" I asked. "Dude, she's fine. She's having a little smooch session with Noah right now." Jerry said smirking. "I never liked Noah." I said slowly, clenching my jaw. "Well you have too, he saved your life." Eddie said. I sighed, I couldn't argue with that. I still think he's a ski masked person. "Delivery for Jack." Somone yelled and knocked at the door. Milton opened the door to a black duffle bag then put it on the chair and opened it. He screamed and we all looked at him laughing. "Milton you scream like a girl." Jerry said. "Really? Then come look in the bag…" Milton said. Jerry went over to Milton and screamed. "Dude, dude, close the bag!" he yelled. "What's in there?" Eddie asked and walked over then fainted. "Guy's what's going on?" I asked got hoped out of the hospital bed then went over to the black duffle bag. Inside was Brad's head, with a note attached to it. "Thought it was over? Now it's just the beginning. Don't mess with us again." The note said. I covered my eyes, quickly. I think I was traumatized for life.


	6. Chapter 6: Mind Over Matter

Chapter Six

Jack's POV

**A week later…**

"Spring break went by so fast…" Eddie said sighing. We were back at school, spring break was over, sadly. But surprisingly nothing bad has happened yet. "It seems like only yesterday we threw Kim that swag party." Jerry said. "Well we've been spending our whole spring break being chased by people wearing ski masked." Kim said rolling her eyes. "Well, it's been a week and they haven't done anything to us yet. I say this is a good sign." I said and everyone nodded. "Yeah, but I'm still mad they burnt my house down. Now I have to live in a tiny apartment! I can't wait for my house to be rebuilt." She said sighing. "Hey, Kim." We all turned around and saw Noah. "See you later." Kim said to us and walked towards Noah and they both walked off together. "Jack, you better be careful…those two have been hitting it off this past week." Jerry said. "Look, I don't care if Kim likes Noah…I don't have a crush on her." I said rolling my eyes. "Well we should still watch Noah closely though, what if he's just trying to get close to Kim to kill her?" Eddie asked. "Eddie, you've been watching way too many soap oprahs…" Milton said rolling his eyes. "Well, Eddie's right, he still could've been a part of all of this." I said. "Well…I have a theory. I was thinking about the whole scenario and came up with this. According to my calculations, the time it would take him to get to Kim's house and the time of the fire were nowhere near each other. He would've have to been close enough, to get a signal from someone to know the fire was going off, because in the amount of time it would've taken him to get from his mansion to Kim's house, It would've been at least another hour." Milton said. "Which means?" Jerry asked. "Which means, it's a two hour drive from Philidalphia, he got there in the matter of seconds. Even if he left at 11, he still would've been late to when the fire actually started." I raised my eyebrows, "Milton you're a genius!" "So that means, we just have to find out what Noah's planning…" Jerry said. "And stop him, who knows who he's targeting." Eddie said. "It's pretty obvious, he's targeting Kim." Milton said. The bell rang and the always cleared. "See you guys." I said and went towards English class. I walked into class, and looked for Kim then sat beside her. "Jack, this seat is taken." Kim said. "By who? " I asked. "Noah." I sighed and got up, "Fine…" I walked towards the back of the class and sat beside Frank. "Hey, wasabi warriors aren't allowed to be n-" "Shut up." I said cutting Frank off. I watched as Noah walked into class and sat beside Kim. What was he up too? "Class, you are going to need to take notes on this lesson I'm about to take up." Mrs. Landon said and started writing on the board. "Hey, Jack do you have a pencil?" Frank asked. "No." I muttered and watched as Kim and Noah exchanged looks at each other. "Kimberly Crawford and Jack Anderson please report to the principal's office." The announcement said. Kim and I looked at each other then got up. "Go ahead and leave." The teacher said and gave us both hall passes. We walked out of the class, and into the hallways. "What do you thinks happening?" Kim asked worriedly. "Mr. Wright is probably mad you've been hanging out with Noah too much." I said sarcastically. She narrowed her eyes at me, "Jack, I've been hanging out with him for a few days…" "Seemed like a long time to me." She widened her eyes, "Since when do you care?" "Whatever, just forget it." We got to the principal's office and opened went inside. No one was inside the office, that was weird. "Kim, Jack, nice to see you again." The principal's chair turned around and Grace was in it. "Huh? Grace? What? Huh?" Kim said and started hyperventilating. I couldn't believe it, was this actually Grace? It looked like her, it talked like her. "Grace, I'm so glad your-" "Save it Kim, I didn't come here for the heart filled discussion." She said crossing her arms. "Why are you here?" I asked. "To warn you both, if you better watch your backs. One minute everything may seem fine, but the next your dead…" Grace said and looked at her nails, then played with a four leaf clover on her bracelet. "Wait, what? What are you trying to tell us?" Kim asked. "I'm not telling you anything, I'm warning you. You need to watch your backs, you can't just sit around until something goes wrong." Grace got up and looked out the window. I looked at her closely, I still couldn't get over the fact that she was standing right in front of us. "Look Grace, we can take care of ourselves…no need for the warning." Kim said and crossed her arms. "I thought you'd need it Kim, after what happened at Amanda's party last time, I thought you'd need the warning. Your life is about to turn in hell." Grace said smiling at Kim, Kim looked and Grace narrowing her eyes. Grace smirked, "I'm going to miss seeing you both." She said and suddenly something was covered over my eyes. Like a blindfold, I couldn't see anything. I could feel myself losing consciousness, until I was unconsciousness.

I opened my eyes and sat up, then realized I was in the nurses office. My head felt like it had been pounded against a brick wall. "What happened?" I asked rubbing my head. "You passed out while Mr. Wright was talking to you and Kim in his office." The nurse said and handed me an ice pack. Kim was in the stretcher beside me, still unconscious. Wait, so we didn't actually talk to Grace then? It was just a dream…or at least a day dream. It seemed so real…like it just happened. _Jack don't be crazy, Grace is dead._ My mind was definitely playing tricks on me."Wait, so what happened to Kim?" I asked. "She bumped into a wall, and fainted." "Grace!" Kim sat up on the stretcher looking terrified. "Where am I?" she asked. "Nurses office, you fainted." I said. "I don't remember fainting…" she said confused. "Mr. Wright told me you fainted on the way out of his office." The nurse said. "Oh…" Kim said slowly and sighed. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go get some more bandages from medical closet." The nurse said and walked out of the room. Kim sighed, "My head is killing me…" "Same with mine, I had the weirdest dream." "Not weirder than mine." "Doubt it." I got up off the stretcher and put the ice pack on the nurses desk. "Where are you going?" Kim asked. "Anywhere but here, I need to get my head cleared." Kim got up and stood in front of me. "Is it weird that if a person dies, you imagine them talking to you?" Kim asked. "Well depends…are you talking about Grace?" I asked. She nodded, "How'd did you kno-" Suddenly the window in the nurses room shattered into pieces and shards flew everywhere.

Kim and I fell to the ground, taking cover under the stretchers. I looked up and saw a few ski masked people run by the window. There was a rock on the ground, it looks like they were aiming to hit Kim and I. "I can't take this anymore Jack, I'm going to Mr. Wright and telling him about this, then when he calls the police and they investigate we'll be safe." Kim said storming out of the nurses office. I followed her out, "Kim wait!" I yelled to her and she headed into Mr. Wright's office. I followed her in there and, looked around. Mr. Wright wasn't in there. "Jack…" Kim said looking at me confused. "What?" I asked. She pointed to Mr. Wright's desk and there was a bracelet with a four leaf clover on it…a lot like the one Grace had on. "You don't think that…" "Jack don't be ridiculous, Grace is dead. We're just being paranoid, anyone could have that bracelet. It's probably Mr. Wright's daughters…" I sighed, "Your probably right, let's just get out of here." I said and turned towards the door and tried opening the door. The door wouldn't open. "Looks like we might be stuck in here for awhile..." I said. "Why?" Kim asked. "The door won't open, it's jammed shut." "Then we'll just use the windows." Kim went towards the window and tried opening them. "Great, the windows won't open either." "Looks like your stuck with us..." I turned around and saw two ski masked people standing in the room. "Are you kidding me? Do you guys ever take a break?" Kim asked annoyed. "We don't rest until our missions complete." one of them answered. "And what's your mission?" I asked. "To get rid of Kim and Jack." they both answered back in unisons.


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected

Chapter Seven

Kim's POV

"You know I'm really getting tired of you people." I said and crossed my arms. "Like we aren't tired of you…" one of the ski masked people said and started kicking at me. I grabbed their foot and flipped them backwards. The other one started attacking Jack and I went to help him. "Oh no you don't." the ski masked person I flipped over, dragged me to the ground. The person took out a knife and put it right towards me. I crawled away quick enough and took Mr. Wright's spear he got from Africa, when he went on trip there to help build houses. I held out the spear at the ski masked person. "Not another move…" I said slowly and pointed the spear at them. "Kim come on, we both know you're not going to waste your time attacking me in a cute outfit like that." I stopped and put down the spear. Wearing something cute? I flashed back to when I met Ricky Weaver, he told me to wear something cute…that explains why this person was so conceited "Ricky?" I asked. I saw the other ski masked person fly across the room into the wall. "Ricky? You mean Ricky Weaver Ricky?" Jack asked coming up to me. The ski masked person charged at me with the knife I ducked and flipped them over then snatched the knife from them. "It's definitely Ricky under here…" I said reaching for the ski mask. Suddenly I was thrown into a wall. I looked up and saw the other ski masked person. "Stop trying to reveal our identities, haven't you all gotten yourself into enough trouble?" the ski masked person; I think is Ricky said getting up. "Yo- whoa…" We turned towards the door and saw Jerry walking in. Jack and I quickly ran out of the office with Jerry and slammed the door shut, then grabbed the garbage can and put it against the door. "It won't hold them off for long, but it'll do." Jack said. "Jerry why did you come to Mr. Wright's office?" I asked. "Because I glued Mr. Owens to his chair, so he sent me to the office." Jerry said smirking. "Well you came just in time; the ski masked people are determined to kill Jack and me." I said. "I see why they used Mr. Wright's office; he's not going to be back for another week." Jerry said. "What?" I asked shocked. Mr. Wright wasn't here? The nurse said…wait what? "Jerry what are you talking about?" Jack asked. "Didn't you hear? Mr. Wright's mom died and he's not coming back until next week. This means more pranks for me." Jerry said smiling. Jack and I both looked at each other shocked. _Kim, calm down…there is a rational explanation for this. _Well what was the rational explanation? All of this made no sense at all. "We should probably get out before the door opens." Jack said and we nodded in agreement then ran to the gym. "Can we help you?" We all turned around and saw the girl's volleyball team. "The better question is can I help you?" Jerry said winking at them. "Come on." I said grabbing his ear and we all walked out of the gym. The hallways were filled with people and it was as loud as ever. I sighed with relief, they were gone or at least for now. "Come on young man, let's go." We saw two police offices, carrying Milton; he had hand cuffs around his arms. "Whoa, wait, what's going on officers?" Jack said walking up to the policemen. "Your little friend here crashed the schools system." One of the police men answered. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Milton is too much of a goody two shoes to crash the schools system." Jerry said. "Guys I didn't do it, I'm being framed!" Milton yelled. "Move out of the way kids, we have things to do." The policemen said and walked passed us with Milton.

After school we all went down to the police station to visit Milton and figure out what happened. "Can we please visit Milton Crumpnick?" Jack asked. "Please sign your names here." The police officer at the front desk said. We all signed our names on the clip board, and put the date. "Right this way." The police officer said and we followed her in a narrow hallway. She opened a door, and we followed her through it. In there was a bench and a think glass with holes through it. Milton walked in from the opposite side of the glass and sat down. "Boy am I ever glad to see you guys." Milton said. "Milton, why do they think you crashed the schools system?" Eddie asked. "I don't know, one minute I'm figuring out an algebra equation the next I'm being handcuffed." Milton said. "Do you know anyone who would target you?" Eddie asked. "I have a feeling we all know who did this…" Jack said. Of course, it was pretty obvious. It was the ski masked people all along, we should've thought of this from the beginning. "It's funny; I always thought Jerry would be the first one in here…" Milton said, and Jerry nodded in agreement. "Don't worry Milton, we'll find a way to clear your name." I said. "Hurry, I can't have a criminal record. Then I won't get into Harvard." Milton said worriedly. "Visiting times over, you all need to leave." The police officer said to us. We walked out of the room and waved goodbye to Milton. I felt so bad for him; the kid has basically done nothing but good for his whole life. My phone started ringing and I took it out of my pocket, it was a text from unknown. 'What did your friend do to get himself in jail? You're just making it easier to eliminate you all.' The text read. Wait…the texts from unknown are always from the ski masked people. If they didn't know why Milton was in jail…then they didn't frame him. "Guys look!" I exclaimed and showed them all the text. "Wait, if they didn't frame Milton then who did?" Eddie asked. "This scarier part is, there's someone else targeting us other than the ski masked people." Jack said. That sent a shiver down my spine; we needed to figure out who framed Milton, and who else was targeting us.


	8. Chapter 8: Targets

Chapter Eight

Kim's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about what Grace said. Or at least what I dreamt Grace said. Her funeral was today, and I wasn't even sure if I could go. I still couldn't figure out if it was a dream, because it felt so real, like she was actually there. On top of it, Mr. Wright wasn't actually at school so the nurse lied. While Milton was in jail, and we found out there might've been another group targeting us? I sighed and looked out the car window. "You okay honey?" My mom asked. I nodded, but kept looking out the window. _Think of things logically Kim. _I saw Grace's head get cut off right in front of me, there was no way she was alive. The car stopped and we arrived at the funeral sight. I got out of the car and looked around. The funeral sight was in flames, there were policemen at the scene, with yellow tape around the graveyard. "What's going on?" I asked. "Someone set this graveyard on fire, we are going to need everyone to evacuate." The policemen said, and I watched as the firefighters were spraying the fire. Great, just another thing for me to worry about, someone setting this place on fire when my best friend's funeral was supposed to be here. Wait…my house was set on fire…the graveyard was set on fire. Maybe this meant something…like a warning, but from who? "Come on Kim, we need to go." My mom said tapping my shoulder. I sighed, and went back into the car, so much for Grace's funeral.

Jack's POV

I walked over to my locker and put my notebook in there. Kim was so lucky she didn't have to come to school today because of Grace's funeral. The teachers are going crazy today. I closed my locker and saw Noah in the hallway on his phone. "Oh yeah, I'll take care of it, don't worry." Noah said. "Alright, bye." He hung up. I still suspected him for something, but considering he was an idiot, he was at the end of my suspect list. "Hello, Noah." I muttered crossing my arms. "Hey, what's up?" he asked. "Nothing…I have a few questions to ask you." "Can you make them quick I'm in a hurry." "A hurry to do something, evil?" "No, I'm going to the computer lab to work on my power point. It's due tomorrow." "So your good with computers?" "Not really, I asked my friend Jason to meet me at the computer lab so he can help me with my power point." "Oh." "Any more questions?" he asked narrowing his eyes at me. "Nope, nice talking to you…" I said slowly and walked away. I still didn't like that guy, and I never will. "Jack! Jack!" Jerry screamed and ran towards me. "What's going on?" I asked. "Dude, okay so Eddie and I were in the library looking for cute girls and then next thing I know Eddie's gone. I tried calling his cell phone but he isn't picking up, I think those creepy guys with masks took him." "Well why do you think they took him?" I asked. "Cause they left this note saying 'If you ever want to see Eddie again you have to kill Kim.'" Jerry handed me the note. There was something suspicious about the note. "Where did you find the note?" I asked. "On the ground." The ski masked people would never just leave this stuff lying around, they were too sneaky and cunning. Someone else could've easily picked up the note and gave it to the police. I had a really bad feeling about this…we needed to get to Kim. "Come on, we need to go see Kim." I said. "But isn't she at Grace's funeral?" "Then I guess we'll have to go there." "Crash a funeral? Sweet, I'm in." we went towards the school doors and walked out.

When we got to the graveyard, the police were there and police cars crowded everywhere. _Please tell me Kim's alive. _"What happened officers?" I asked. "Someone set this graveyard on fire. Shouldn't you kids be in school?" one of them asked. "We came here for a funeral." Jerry said. "Well there aren't going to be any funerals for a while until we find out who started this fire." The officer said. "Was anyone killed or hurt in the fire?" I asked. "Luckily no one was hurt, now scram kids we have work to do." the officer said. We nodded and walked off. I took out my phone and dialed Kim's number. "What are you doing?" Jerry asked. "I'm calling Kim." I said. "Kim's phone, please leave a message and I'll try to get to it right away." The voicemail said. I hung up and sighed. "She's not answering her phone." "Jack, I just realized something. Milton's in jail, Eddie's gone, Kim might be dead, that means were next. We should be taking cover under shelters! Maybe even change our names and live in Mexico!" Jerry exclaimed. "Calm down Jerry, right now what we have to do is just go visit Kim." "And if she is gone, let's go with my plan." I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

We got to the apartment building and walked into the lobby. "We're here to see Kim Crawford." I said to the lady at the front desk. "Yo, dude look." Jerry said and pointed towards Noah. What was Noah doing here? "She's on floor twelve, room five hundred and seven." The lady at the desk said and handed Jerry and I visitor's passes. I watched as Noah went into the elevator. "Let's go." I said and walked towards the elevator with Jerry and pressed floor twelve. The elevator doors opened and we got to floor twelve. "Dude, Noah's going to visit Kim too." Jerry said and pointed towards Noah knocking on Kim's door. "Or maybe he's going to kill her." I said and hid behind a wall. "Oh, hi Noah, come in." I heard Kim say. "Wait!" Jerry ran towards the door and put a stick in it, making it stay open. "Why'd you do that? We could've just knocked." I said. "So we can sneak in and spy on what Noah's going to do. He won't know we're and if he tries to pull anything we'll be there." I raised my eyebrows, "Good thinking." We slowly opened the door and looked around, Kim and Noah were on the couch, and Kim had a laptop out. "So do you think you can help me figure this out?" Kim asked. "Of course, I'm a computer whiz." My eyes widened, he was a computer whiz? He just told me he couldn't even work a computer! "We need to create a distraction so that we can get inside." I said. "Leave that to me, you might want to move." I went down the opposite end of the hall and hid behind a wall. "Fire! There's a fire in the building! Run towards the exits!" Jerry yelled knocking on Kim's door then ran behind the wall beside me. Kim and Noah ran out of the apartment and to the stairwell. "Good job, Jerry." I said, "Thanks, I've always wanted to do that." He said and we walked into Kim's apartment. "We should probably find a place to hide." I said looking around. "Whoa, look at what Kim's working on." Jerry said looking at her laptop. I sat beside him and looked at the laptop. Kim was doing a power point, it looked pretty good so far. "Oh, great why are you both here?" We turned around and saw two ski masked people. "Why are you two here?" Jerry asked. "It's pretty obvious, we're making your lives miserable by the second." The ski masked person answered. "Did you send us this note?" I asked and took out the note Jerry gave me in my pocket. "We don't answer to you." The ski masked person said. "You just did." Jerry said smirking. "Whatever, we didn't send anything." The other ski masked person said. "There wasn't even a fire, how stupid." We heard Kim outside the door. "Quick hide." Jerry whispered and hid behind the couch. The ski masked people disappeared instantly. I looked around and hid in the coat closet then closed the closet doors. "Whatever, let's just get back to work. I really need to finish this for Media class tomorrow." Kim said walking over to her laptop. I looked through the slits in the closet and realized the note was on the floor. I watched as Kim walked around it, but Noah picked it up and read it then looked around and crumpled it up. _He didn't show Kim the note…_ "Do you think this slide should go first or this one?" Kim asked. "That one, it matches better." Noah said. I still couldn't figure out what he was planning, or if he was planning anything at all. The thing is Noah had no motive to torture any of us, maybe he was just being friendly. _That's what he wants you to think. "_I'll be right back, I'm going to get my camera to upload more pictures." Kim said and walked out of the room. Noah took Kim's laptop and started typing something. His phone rang and he answered it, "Yeah, don't worry I'll handle it right now." He said and hung up. "Aha!" I yelled and walked out of the coat closet. "Aha!" Jerry said after me and stood up. "What's going on?" Noah asked. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe your trying to kill Kim, that's what you were saying on your phone call!" I exclaimed. "Yeah!" Jerry said. "That was my dad, he told me he needed me to finish building my science project because he needs the basement for his architecture work. I was just about to tell Kim, I needed to go." "Then why did yo-" "Jack, Jerry? What are you doing here?" Kim asked looked at us annoyed. "Oh you know, we just came to visit you." Jerry said. "Well you've seen me, now go." She said and opened the door. "Wait! We needed to talk to you!" I exclaimed. "I can't talk right now I'm busy, my projects due tomorrow." Kim said. "Well just do what I do." Jerry said. "Which is?" Kim asked. "Slack off, don't hand it in tomorrow and fail." Kim rolled her eyes and pushed out of her apartment. "And next time knock!" she said and closed the door.

I sat on the couch thinking, what if Kim was dead right now? It was bugging me. Anything could've happened to her and I wouldn't have known until tomorrow. It bugged me that I was just at my house doing nothing. The doorbell rang and I got up then answered it. It was Kim and the door, she looked like terrified. "Jack, we have a huge problem." She said and walked in then looked down. "Someone hit Jerry with their car! He's in the hospital, I just visited him, and he's unconscious." I looked at her shocked. "What? But, who?" "They don't know who did it. Jack I'm really scared." "Eddie's missing too, we don't know where he went." She looked at me even more terrified. "We're next, they're targeting all of us." "Well we're going to make the ski masked people pay…" "Jack…they aren't behind this. They didn't do any of this stuff." "How do you know?" "During the time Jerry got hit with a car, the four ski masked people attacked me in my apartment…" "They attacked you?" "Yeah, but I handled it and hung one of them off the balcony. I asked him, why them put Milton in jail. The person said they have had nothing to do with it, they're trying to figure that out themselves." "So there is another group targeting us." "Yeah, and they're getting rid of us one by one." Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door. I slowly went towards it and opened the door. There was nothing there, but a small package. I took the package inside and closed the door then locked it. "It was just a package." I said. "Are you going to open it?" she asked. I nodded and ripped the tape off, then opened the package. Inside were little dolls...they looked a lot like voodoo dolls. There were five of them and they had names on them. They looked a lot like Kim, Jerry, Milton, Eddie and I. There was a card in the box and I opened it. "Get how the games works? You're the dolls and we control your every move." I read out loud. Kim was right behind me, and looked at the dolls. "Jack, I think we're dealing with something more dangerous than we think…" Kim said. I nodded in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9: Paranoia

Chapter Nine

Kim's POV

"Do I have to go?" I asked annoyed. "Yes Kim, I'm getting very worried about you." My mom said. I rolled my eyes, after not getting any sleep what so ever last night, my mom got worried. She thought the whole Grace thing was driving me crazy, especially because I didn't come home that night I slept over at Noah's. I told her I was just worried about a test I'm having on Friday but she didn't seem convinced at all. Right now she was driving me to a therapist because she thought I was still traumatized about Grace and that's why I didn't come home last night. I didn't come home last night because I was terrified, I slept over at Jack's and frankly felt a lot safer considering his dad is a police officer. "Mom, I'm perfectly fine. If I was mental don't you think I would be screaming all the time?" "Not necessarily Kim, I'm just doing this for your own good." I sighed and the car stopped. Where was Jerry and his lies when you needed him?

My mom got out of the car and opened my door. "Come on Kim, just cooperate with me." "No, I don't have a problem." I crossed my arms and turned away from her. "If you don't get out of this car right now, you will no longer be allowed to do karate at the Bobby Wasabi dojo." I looked at her shocked. "You wouldn't…" "Oh yes, I would." I sighed and unbuckled my seatbelt then got out of the car and walked into the building. Inside was so clean and spotless, there were chairs lined up against the wall and a front desk. "Hello, I made an appointment for Kim Crawford." My mom said at the front desk. I looked around at the people in chairs, they seemed so quiet and depressed. There wasn't any life in the building. "Right this way, Kim." The lady at the front desk said and started walking. I followed her into a hallway with a bunch of different rooms. She stopped at the last room down the hallway and on the doorway it said "Dr. Cobra." What kind of name was that? Suddenly I thought back to when the five ski masked people were there at Noah's house. They told us to call them the Cobra's. I had a bad feeling about this doctor. The door opened and a lady with light blonde hair and green eyes opened the door. She didn't look old, but she didn't look like she was twenty. She smiled, "Kim Crawford right?" I nodded slowly. "Come on in." she said and I walked inside slowly. The room seemed normal, no pointy objects in here. "You're welcome to sit down Kim." Dr. Cobra said smiling. She probably was the leader of this whole thing, but I wonder why. "It's okay I like standing." If I stood up, it'd be easier to run and get out of here. "Now, I hear you have recently lost someone close to you, your best friend Grace?" "How did you know her name was Grace?" I asked glaring at her. "Your mother told me what happened, and how she was worried about you. You seem a little uncomfortable, are you okay?" "Of course I'm okay, I'm fine and I don't need to be here." I looked at the window and saw a ski masked person holding Grace's head. I screamed and covered my eyes. "Kim, what happened?" Dr. Cobra asked looking at me confused. I opened my eyes and looked at the window, nothing was there. I quickly wiped the tears away from my face. "Nothing…" She probably did plan this. "Kim your crying…here." She said and got up from her seat and handed me a tissue. "If you're going to keep everything bottled up inside, it might just fester into a mental illness and everything won't be fine." "I'm not bottling anything up…" "Really? You seem like you have a lot on your mind."

I looked at the clock and sighed, I wasn't getting out of here anytime soon. "Look, just diagnose me with nothing, and tell me I'm good to go and I won't have to come back here and you won't have to deal with me." I muttered. "Oh Kim, if only it was that easy, time would pass a lot quicker if you told me what was wrong." "It's hard to trust someone who you just met." "You can trust me Kim, I'm your therapist, all the things you tell me are confidential and no one else has access to them. It's the law." I raised my eyebrows, so no one had access to anything I said in here? Well that certainly changed my perspective on things. _Let's see how good of a therapist she really is…_ "I saw my friend get her head cut off right in front of me, sometimes I have nightmares about it okay? Is that what you want to hear?" I asked. "Tell me about these nightmares, what usually happens in them?" "Well, it's more like flashbacks, of Grace's head being cut off but then instead of Grace it's me." "Hmm, are you paranoid that someone is going to do this to you?" "Yeah, I mean if they targeted my best friend, imagine them targeting me. Every day you never know who's going to taunt you, or be after you." "See Kim, we already found your first problem." "What?" "Paranoia, shakiness, nightmares you have mild case of anxiety." "No I don't…" She can't diagnose me with anxiety. She didn't even know there actually were people after me, so it's not paranoia. "Yes you do, I noticed when you walked in you had bags under your eyes. You hardly get sleep now don't you?" "Yeah so?" "Your also very shaky, and obviously Grace dying bothers you a lot." I hardly get sleep and I'm shaky because there are actually five ski masked people after me. "You have anxiety, but don't worry it's very treatable." "I don't have anxiety, you need to get your degree straight." I said and got up then walked out of the room. Ricky Weaver, was standing outside the doorway, he looked up at me and smiled. "Kim, what are you doing here?" "What do you think I'm doing here? This is a medical center. The better question is, why were you outside the door?" I asked and crossed my arms. "Dr. Cobra is my therapist." "You need a therapist?" I asked confused. "Nope, but my management makes me. It's just so all this fame doesn't drive me crazy." I think it already had driven you crazy. "Oh…well…bye." I said quickly and watched as he walked into the room and closed the door. He was definitely up to something. I walked into the front office and my mom was there. "How was the session?" she asked. "It was annoying, and next time don't tell her that Grace died." I said. "I didn't tell the therapist anything." My mom said confused. My eyes widened, things just got a whole lot scarier.

Jack's POV

I sat down on the bench tired. Rudy had us working really hard today. "Rudy, we've been doing karate for four hours straight, can we take a break?" I asked. "Fine, Jack I'm sorry I've just been stressed out lately. Bobby Wasabi got attacked last night and he's in the hospital." Rudy said. My eyes widened, "Do they know who attacked him?" I asked. "No, but the security cameras in the mall saw that it was people in black ski masked and black costumes." I looked at Rudy shocked. _They're after Bobby Wasabi now too…_"Rudy, I got to go, my mom's birthdays today." I said and ran out of the dojo. I took out my cell phone and called Kim. "Kim, the black ski masked people attacked Bobby Wasabi yesterday, imagine who they're after next!" I exclaimed. "Calm down Jack, who else is there to target? You, and me? They're already trying to do that now." Kim said. "But they aren't going to stop Kim, maybe even taking out Rudy next." "Jack, they're only going to look for the secret moves. Trust me, and if Bobby Wasabi didn't have them, who else are they going to go too? They've already been taunting us enough." "Your right, hey where'd you go this morning?" "My mom picked me up early to bring me to a therapist. She thinks I'm crazy in the head, and the weirdest part is that my therapist's name is Dr. Cobra." "Alright, that's definitely suspicious." "I know, I'm going to have to go back every day." She sounded angry. "Well at least you'll get to find out clues. Seeing if your therapist really is a therapist." "Yeah, that's true. I have to go, see you later." She said and hung up. I put my phone away and went back inside the dojo. "Alright, Rudy if you want to keep training th-" I looked around and Rudy was gone. There were red stains on the mat….they weren't here before when Rudy and I were sparing. I slowly stepped away from the mat, it was blood. Someone kidnapped Rudy too.


	10. Chapter 10: The Ultimate Clue

Chapter Ten

Kim's POV

I walked through the hallways looking around. There were posters everywhere about the masquerade ball happening this Friday. It sounded fun, but with all that's going on right now I really don't want to go. With my luck, I'll probably end up dying there. "Hey." I turned and saw Noah. "Hey, oh by the way thanks for all the help you gave me on my power point, I got an A." "No problem, glad to help. Hey, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mas-" "Kim, hey, I need to talk to you." Jack said cutting off Noah. "Well we're kind of having a conversation right now." Noah said. "Well I kind of don't care right now. This is important." "Jack, I'll talk to you later, hold on." I said glaring at him. He rolled his eyes and walked off. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the masquerade ball with me." I smiled, "I'd love too, Noah." "Pick you up at seven?" I nodded and he walked off. "What do you see in that guy?" Jack asked walking up to me. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, changing the subject. "This, it was shoved into my locker." He held out a map of Seaford. "Why would someone shove that in your locker?" I asked. "He turned the map around. 'Time is running out. Find your friends by 12 midnight tomorrow or they die' it said. "But…tomorrows the masquerade ball…"I said sighing. "Kim, all we have to do is try and find Rudy and Eddie today. Jerry's in the hospital and Milton's in jail and we still have to try and clear his name." "Well the person who framed Milton has to be an expert at computers and has to know the school's system inside and out, which means they would work in the office a lot with the secretary." "That's true, I'll try and think of places they might put Eddie and Rudy. With any of our lucky, they might've put them in the same place." "Doubt it, they try and make us lose all the time Jack so they have the fair advantage." "That's true." The bell rang and I closed my locker. "See you later. I said and walked off to class.

After school of course I had to go to Dr. Cobra. I went into the waiting room and sat in the chair. My phone started vibrating and I checked it, it was a text from my mom. 'You better cooperate Kim. Or remember no more karate. Be safe, love you.' It read. Yeah, she definitely loved me. The door opened and I saw Ricky walking into the waiting room. He looked at me and winked. I rolled my eyes and watched as he went to the front desk. "Appointment for Dr. Cobra. Ricky Weaver." He said. "I'm sorry you're an hour earlier." "Alright, I'll wait." He said. _Please don't sit in the chair beside me…_ and lucky enough for me he sat in the chair right beside me. "Hello Kim." He said smiling. I didn't answer; I looked away trying to ignore him. I wanted to ask him so many answers right now. "Kim, Dr. Cobra is ready for you." The lady at the front desk said. I got up and walked into her room and sat down on the couch. "Kim, nice to see you again." She said smiling. "Ditto." I muttered. "Anything new happening?" "There's a masquerade ball happening at school." "Really? Are you excited?" "Yes, I am." "Anyone asked you?" "Look Dr. Cobra, I didn't come here for the chit chat. I came here because my mom made me. Stop it with the easy questions." I said crossing my arms. She smiled, "Kim you are such a joy." She said sarcastically. "I'm perfectly fine, no mental, and I don't have any symptom you diagnose me with." "Are you sure? You seem pretty unstable." "Unstable? You see me for an hour and you think I'm unstable?" "Kim, look at how you're speaking right now. I can tell you have a lot on your mind." I sighed, _Kim, don't tell her anything, keep your mouth shut and you'll be fine. _"I do have a lot on my mind. So what?" "So it doesn't seem like positive things that are on your mind." "So?" "Kim, I'm your therapist, whether you like it or not you're going to have to vent to me sooner or later." "I chose later." She sighed and took out a notepad. "Since you won't tell me, tell the paper." She said and handed me a notepad and a pen. "This is ridiculous." "Kim, I want to help you." I looked on her desk and saw a small video camera, pointed right at me. "Is that thing on?" I asked pointed at the video camera. "Of course not it's broken." She said. I narrowed my eyes at her. "So you wouldn't mind if I did this?" I asked and got up then dropped it on the ground and stepped on it. She looked at me, like she was going to scream at me. I smiled at her then sat back down. I looked out the window and saw my voodoo doll at the window. My eyes widened and I turned away from the window. "Kim, what just happened?" Dr. Cobra asked. "What do you mean?" "You looked at the window, and looked scared. What did you see?" "Nothing, just my mind playing tricks on me." "Sometimes, your mind isn't the one playing tricks…" she mumbled. I looked up at her carefully, what did she mean by that? "Kim, I'm afraid you're not making any progress and it's going to make me address your mom telling her you might need to do therapy three times a week." I looked at her shocked. "Three times a week? I have to spend more time with you?" I asked annoyed. She smirked, "It's for your own good." I sighed, and looked at the clock. "Session over." I got out of the couch and walked out of the room. Ricky was standing outside the door once again. "Kim you look angry." "Shut up." I said and walked passed him. Now, I definitely know that Dr. Cobra's up to something…I just have to find out what.

Jack's POV

I rode my skateboard towards an abandoned warehouse I found on the map. I studied the map during English class and realized a few of the locations stood out more than others. I picked up my skateboard and walked inside. Everything was so dark, I couldn't see anything. Suddenly the lights turned on and I looked around. Rudy was hanging from a rope attached to the ceiling. He was about to fall into a hole. I looked around confused. "You guys want me to save Rudy from a hole?" I asked. No one answered. I looked around confused, why didn't anyone answer? "Jack, the hole is deep like a well. I fall down there, there's no way I'm getting out!" Rudy yelled. I sighed and climbed up the stairs towards the balcony at the top of the ceiling. How was I supposed to get Rudy? I couldn't stretch across; I'd fall into the hole too. The rope kept getting lose, which meant it'd fall soon. "Jack, don't let me die! I'm too young to die!" Rudy yelled. "Hold on Rudy." I said and grabbed a piece of sharp wood sticking out from the floor then jumped from the balcony onto the rope. "Why would you do that? Now we're both going to die!" Rudy exclaimed. "Calm down." I said and started moving back and forth causing the rope to swing back and forth, then started cutting the rope with the wood. "Jack, I don't want to die like this!" Rudy yelled. The rope dropped and we both got thrown into a wall across the other side of the warehouse. "Yes I'm alive! But ow, I think I broke some teeth." Rudy said getting up. I slowly got up, brushing myself off. "Thanks Jack, I appreciate." "No problem Rudy, I wouldn't let you die." We walked out of the warehouse and I looked around, that was weird.

Kim's POV

It was Friday, which meant time to dance with Noah. I smiled thinking of how much fun we'd have. This was the first good thing that had happened to me, since this whole black ski masked thing started. I opened my locker and put my books in there. "Hey, Kim can you help me with something?" Noah asked. "Sure, anything." "I need your help, someone stole my essay from my locker and I think I know who it is. The problem is it's all over the school's website. I need your help to get it back." "Noah, I'm not really a Tec person..." "It's alright you have the keys to the school right?" "Cause I was an ambassador for pep..." "Then you can help me." "Fine, but as long as it's for a good cause."

Jack's POV

As soon as school was over I rushed home and looked at the map. I needed to find Eddie tonight, or Kim and I did, but I doubt she'd help me considering she's going to the masquerade ball with Noah. It would be nearly impossible to find Eddie, considering he could be anywhere and it'd take me forever if I had to look everywhere. Wait a minute...I should've guessed this all along. Eddie would be somewhere at the masquerade ball, since everyone has to wear masks, I'm guessing the ski masked people would be there and the other people who are targeting us. That means I had to dress my best. Maybe even, impress Kim. I got on my tux and put on my Zorro mask I had from Halloween. Time to save Eddie.

Kim's POV

It was already eight thirty and Noah and I were still in the secretary's office. We snuck in after school and I used my key to get into the office but Noah's been on the laptop from five. "Hey Noah, you think you'll be done yet? We kind of have a dance to go too..." I said. "Yeah, I'll be finished soon." he said. That's what he said two hours ago. I sighed and looked around. I thought this night was going to turn out differently than I imagined. What was Noah doing so long on the laptop anyways? I stood up and slowly went behind me on the computer. There was a firewall and a loading sign that said 'Hacking into Schools database 78% complete' why would Noah hack the schools database. I remembered what Jack said, anyone who framed Milton would have to be a computer whiz and know the office. He already knew the office, he just needed a way to get in and Noah used me. I pushed the chair over Noah was sitting in and he looked up at me confused. "Why'd you do that?" "You framed Milton! You used me to do your dirty work. Wow, how could you? Anything else you want to confess too?" he smirked, "Kim what are you talking about?" he got up and put his arms around me. "Look, I'll stop all of this now and we'll go to the masquerade ball." he said. "Don't touch me." I said and flipped him over. "You framed my best friend. Let me guess you probably set my house on fire too?" he got up and sighed, "I was hoping it wouldn't have to be like this Kim. I really liked you." he said and tripped me; I fell forwards and got up. "Aren't you forgetting I'm a black belt in karate?" Noah smirked, "Me too." I raised my eyebrows. He started kicking at me and I ducked then grabbed his leg and flipped him over. He got up and threw punches; I blocked all of them then kicked him into the wall. If I was going to clear Milton's name I needed proof. I quickly took out my cell phone and called the police station then put the cell phone on the desk. "Don't ever mess with my friends again. I can't believe you framed Milton, when you were the one who crashed the schools database." I said loud enough for the phone to hear. He got up, looking like he was injured. "Well I did, you underestimated me Kim. You just thought I was Noah the basketball player, but I'm capable of other things." He grabbed my leg and flipped me backwards into the table. I felt like I just got shot. My leg was killing me. "Kim you put up a pretty good fight for a girl." "For a girl?" I yelled and got up then dropped kicked him. He smirked and threw me at the wall. "Give up Kim, I won. Jack's not going to be here to save you now." he said smirking.

When Noah untied my blindfold I was in a dark room. "Kim?" I turned and saw Eddie. "Eddie! You alright!" I smiled. "Yeah, but looks like they got you too huh?" "Yeah, can someone please tell me what's going on?" "What's going on Kim is you're under our control now." a voice echoed into the room. I felt ropes tied around my arms. Perfect. I reached for the nail filer in my back pocket then took it out and started cutting the ropes. "Now all we have to do is take out Jack..." the voice echoed. I tried cutting them faster, and faster. I needed to get out of here quickly and get Jack. The ropes finally broke and fell apart. I thought about it, I would have to get Eddie out of here too. I slowly listened and heard breathing, not coming from Eddie but coming from certain parts of the room. So there were people in here with us. Perfect, if I make a run for it and head out of here. They'll chase me right into the masquerade ball. I got up and dragged Eddie with his ropes out of the room. "Ouch, Kim!" Eddie yelled. "Sorry, trying to make a run for it." I said. "Here, use this." I said and handed him my nail filer. He started breaking himself out and I kept dragging him. "Uhm Kim, creeps are gaining on us!" Eddie yelled. The ropes snapped and he got up then started running. "Where are you going?" he asked. "The gymnasium. Do you have any idea what they're going to do to Jack?" "I overheard them planning to aim right at him, it's just I don't know with what. Kim this group is way more complicated than we thought. They were trying to split the wasabi warriors up and they still are so they can take us down one by one." Eddie said. I raised my eyebrow, which explains why they hit Jerry with a car, kidnapped Eddie and put Milton in jail. They were trying to figure out a way to split Jack and me up now. Eddie and I entered the gymnasium then ran into the crowd of people. "Let's split up and look for Jack, we need to warn him." I said to Eddie and he nodded. I walked towards the back of the gym looking for him. "Kim, there you are." I turned and saw Noah grabbing my wrist. "Don't touch me." I said. "Unless you want to cause a scene here, I think you'll stay quiet." he said. I smirked "You're forgetting, how crazy I am. I'd love to cause a scene." I said trying to get out of his grip. "Now for our king and queen of this masquerade ball." Mrs. Landon the English teacher said. "Our king for this annual masquerade ball is Noah Anderson!" the man announced on the microphone. The spotlight was on Noah and he looked around then walked onto the stage. Great, that was an easy way to get rid of him. I kept looking through the crowd for Jack. "And your queen for this annual masquerade ball is Kim Crawford." Mrs. Landon said. I looked around surprised. I slowly walked on stage, they put a small crown on my head and everyone cheered. I looked into the crowd and saw someone with a black ski mask on; they have a gun in their hand. I found Jack standing, talking to Donna Tobin. The ski masked person loaded the gun, looking like he was ready to aim. I quickly ran off stage and went towards Jack. "Hey-" Before he could talk I tackled him to the ground and looked up. The bullet went right into the wall. Jack looked up at me, "What just happened?" "Well the short story is, Noah framed Milton, I found Eddie and this new group that's targeting us is thing to split us up one by one so they can take us down. That's why Jerry's in the hospital, Milton's in jail and they kidnapped Eddie." I said. Jack's eyes widened, "Whoa." I nodded and got up, then looked around. The ski masked person was gone. Jack got up and brushed himself off. "Then why did you tackle me to the ground?" he asked. I pointed towards the gym wall. "That's why...that bullet would've killed you." he smiled, "Thanks Kim." he said and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and smiled. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" We looked at the gym entrance and saw two policemen at the door. "What are wrong officers?" Mrs. Landon said walking towards them. "We are going to need Noah Anderson, he's under arrest for crashing the school's system, hacking into the schools system and framing Milton Crumpnick for his crime." the police officer said. "How'd you find out?" Noah asked. "We received a call; it had you admitting you framed Milton." Noah turned towards me angrily. I smiled and waved. The policemen locked him up in hand cuffs and took him away. "Alright, let's get this party back on track!" the DJ yelled and music started blasting. "I knew there was something up with Noah." Jack said. "Yeah, and now he's in jail. Nothing could possibly go wrong." I smiled. "Kimberly Crawford?" I turned around and saw two ladies dresses in nurse uniforms. "I'm sorry can I help you?" I asked. "Your mental state is critical, we are going to need you to come with us." the nurses said. "Mental state? What are you talking about?" Jack asked. "I don't know. Who put you up to this?" I asked looking at the two nurses. "Dr. Cobra is worried for your mental health and you need to come with us now." one nurse said. "Of course, Dr. Cobra. Jack this is just another set up to separate the wasabi warriors." I said. The nurses grabbed my arms and started pulling me out of the dance. I tried to get out of their grip but it was strong. "You can't take her away." Jack said. "We have the authority too, and you try to stop that and you'll be in jail young boy." one nurse said. Jack backed away slowly. "Jack, don't worry I'll get myself out of this." "Are you sure?" "I'll be fine." I said. The nurses dragged me out of the gymnasium and the school then into the parking lot. They put me into a black van. "Where am I going?" "To a mental illness treatment centre." "Just for overnight right?" "I'm afraid it's going to be for a while." the nurse said. When I said nothing could possibly go wrong, I didn't expect it to be challenged.


	11. Chapter 11: Breakout Mission

Chapter Eleven

Jack's POV

I went inside the office and to the front desk. It's been three days and Kim still hasn't gotten out of this place. Her mom told me she was going to stay there for a while, which scared me a bit. "We're here to visit Kim Crawford." Eddie said. "Okay, but hurry, visiting hours are going to be over soon." The lady at the front desk said and gave Milton, Eddie and I visitors pass. "She's in room 12 on your right." The lady said. We walked down the hall looking around. "Wait, why is Kim in a mental home again?" Milton asked. "It's just another way for those creeps to split us all up." Eddie said. We got to room 12 and opened the door. "Kim?" We looked around the room. "Jack, Milton, Eddie!" she ran towards us hugging us. "Please tell me you're here to get me out of here?" she begged. "Well…not exactly." I said. "Kim thanks so much for clearing my name by the way. Now I might actually get accepted to Harvard." Milton said. "No problem Milton. But you really need to get me out of here! I can't be in here; this place is driving me crazy." "Or maybe you need to stay in here…" Milton said. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "This Dr. Cobra person, is she still your therapist?" Kim nodded, "The more Kim sees her, the more she'll find out about her. Maybe Kim being in here is a good thing. It'll help us figure out more." Kim rolled her eyes, "In case you haven't noticed Milton, I won't be able to even communicate with you. All I do is sit in this room all day!" she yelled. "Kim, calm down." I said slowly. She sighed, "I'm sorry guys, and this is just really pissing me off." "Hey, if we can't get you out of here, why don't we break her out of here?" Eddie asked. "Eddie, do you know how many security systems and alarms they must have in there?" Milton asked. "Plus, they'd be searching down the whole town for Kim. If they found out she broke out, they'd just lock her up even more. Maybe even in a stray jacket." I said, Kim's eyes widened. "What?" she exclaimed. "Well it's worth a try." Eddie said. "It's not going to work Eddie; it's too much of a risk." I said. "Well if I short circuit their security systems, then maybe I'd be able to-" "Milton we just got you out of jail, we don't need you back there." I said cutting him off. "Visiting hours are over. You kids need to leave." We turned around and saw a tall lady with blonde hair. "That's Dr. Cobra." Kim whispered. She looked oddly familiar to me, I feel like I've seen her somewhere before. "We were just leaving anyways." Milton said and we walked out of the room. I tried remembering where I've seen her before. "Is it just me or does Dr. Cobra look familiar?" Eddie asked. "She does, but I can't remember where I've seen her." Milton said. "Whatever, let's just get out of here. We still need to visit Jerry, to see if he woke up out of his coma." I said.

We ended up going to Milton's house because he said he forgot to bring flowers so he could drop them off at Julie's house. "Hey, why don't we break Kim out though? I still think it's a good idea. I mean she's on her own in that mental house, anyone could easily kill her." Eddie said, well I couldn't argue with that. "Okay, well it would make things easier. Since these creepy goons want us all separated for a reason, maybe breaking Kim out might be a good idea." Milton said, "Yeah, but guys come on, do you really think we can break Kim out of a high tech mental house? There are cameras in every corner and sound devices, even motion detectors." I said, "Come on Jack, we all know that if we don't break Kim out she might end up like Grace." Eddie said, "Plus, you're forgetting I can get through their whole system." Milton said, "Okay, fine we'll do it tonight. But where are we going to put Kim when we break her out? Everyone will be looking for her and she can't just ship her to Asia or something!" I exclaimed, "We won't have too, Julie's cousin is a make-up and costume designing expert. We'll just ask her to give Kim a make-over. All we have to do is make up a fake name for Kim, enroll her as a new student at Seaford and she'll fit right in." Milton said, "Wow Milton…you really think we can pull this off?" Eddie asked, "Well Jerry pulled it off for a week, why can't Kim?" That was true, Jerry pretended to be a guy named Kevin, he had the full costume and everything, Kevin was supposed to be a guy who was all big and buff just to scare Brad off so he wouldn't beat Jerry up for ruining his car. "Alright, we'll break her out tonight. Let's just do this quickly; if we get caught we all end up in jail." I said Eddie and Milton nodded in agreement.

"Jack, can you hear me?" Milton said I was outside the mental home in the parking lot. "Yeah, I can hear you. Where are you?" "I'm at the back of the building. Where's Eddie?" "He went inside to distract the front desk lady." "All clear!" I heard Eddie yell. "It's all clear." I said into the walkie talkie. "Good, operation break Kim out is a go!" Milton yelled, I rolled my eyes and walked inside the building then looked around at all the cameras, they all had red lights on. "Okay, I'm hacking into their security system; it should be down right about….now." Milton said into the walkie talkie, I looked at the cameras and the red lights were off. I quickly ran past the front desk and into the room areas. "Wait Jack! Don't go to Kim's room yet, I still have to disable the motion detectors." Milton said, "What are you waiting for? Let's go get Kim." Eddie said and started walking; I quickly put my hand in front of him. "Eddie, don't move!" I yelled, "Okay, okay." He said, "Alright, Motion detectors are off." Milton said, I started walking carefully and looked around for Room 12. Suddenly, I heard footsteps and we looked around. Eddie ran off, and then came back. "It's the security guard, hide!" he yelled, "Come on, we can out run him." I said and we ran to Kim's room then opened the door and slowly closed it. "Hey, Kim." Eddie said Kim looked at us stunned. "What is wrong with you two?" she yelled, "That's not the reaction we were hoping for." I said, "No, don't you know that they have a motion sensor on my door?" Kim said, "Guys, alarms are going off. Retreat, Retreat!" Milton yelled into the walkie talkie. "Oh man, we're going to jail!" Eddie yelled, "Calm down Eddie, we can still get out of here." I said and went towards Kim's window then tried opening it, but it wouldn't open. "The windows are locked. They used to be unlocked, but it's cause I tried to escape once." Kim said, "Just great, we are going to jail!" I exclaimed, "Hey look, maybe we could use the huge lamp to break the window." Eddie said, "Good idea." We all lifted it up and backed away from the window. "On the count of three, we charge for the window. One…two…three!" I said and we all charged for the window and the class smashed. "Hurry up and get out of there, there are police cars surrounding the building!" Milton yelled in the walkie talkie. Kim went through the window and so did Eddie. I went through the window and we heard Kim's door slam open. "Run, Run!" I yelled and we all ran from the building. "Did you guys get caught?" Milton asked through the walkie talkie, "No we're okay; we'll meet you at the park." I said and looked around then saw a camera from the building pointed directly at us. Oh great, the good thing was, at least they didn't get our faces.

Kim's POV

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked, "We're going to Julie's cousins' studio. She's going to give you a make-over." Eddie said Jack, Milton Eddie and I were inside Milton's mom's car. Milton was driving, which scared me. "Since when can you drive a car Milton? Last time I checked your fourteen!" I yelled, "Kim, don't worry, I'm not actually driving technically, I attached a mircowire to the car's control system, and I'm controlling it with this remote." Milton said, and then suddenly the car started going really fast. "Slow down!" Eddie yelled we hit down a light post and a mailbox. The car turned back to normal speed and I glared at Milton. "Milton if you ever make us crash I'm gonna-" "Okay, Kim." Jack said cutting me off. "Wait a minute, Make-over? What?" I exclaimed, "Kim if you don't want to end up back in the mental home again, you're going to have disguise yourself so people don't notice you." Milton said, I sighed, "Is Julie's cousin a professional?" "Yup, she's done this stuff for movies like Spiderman and even Kim Kardashian, Simple Plan, Demi Lovato, Drake, Taylor Swift." Milton said "Seriously?" I asked shocked, "Yup, don't worry she's one of the best." Milton assured me, "So how's Jerry doing?" I asked, "I knew we forgot to do something! We forgot to check on Jerry to see if he's out of his coma." Jack said, "Don't worry Jerry's probably fine. Plus the hospital has apple pie, so if he wakes up he'll be scarfing food down." Milton said. I couldn't believe this actually was happening. It felt good to be free; I thought I was going to go crazy if I stayed in that mad house any longer. Although with Milton's driving, it felt like we would be dead any second.

We finally got to Julie's cousins' studio. It was huge, the walls were white and had mirrors, pictures of celebrities and even autographed pictures were on the wall. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Jack yelled, "What are you kids doing here?" A lady said walking out of a room and walked towards us. "I'm Julie's boyfriend, aren't you Sarah the make-up and wardrobe expertise?" Milton asked, "Oh, Julie told me about a couple of her friends coming here, why are you here anyways?" she asked, "Well she needs to not look like herself anymore." Eddie said pointing to me. "Yeah and we'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone we were here." Milton said, "Why? You kids aren't criminals are you?" she asked smirking. We all exchanged looks then looked at Sarah. "Okay, what's it going to take to make you not squeal?" I asked crossing my arms. "A hundred dollars." she said, "Fine." Milton took out his wallet and handed her a hundred dollar bill. "Milton, where did you get all this money from?" I asked, "It's all left over money from when I had my seminars for my inner Kia stuff." Milton said, "Alright, I won't tell anyone you were here. Now we should probably get started, it might take a while to make her look completely different." Sarah said and walked me to a chair. "As long as we don't recognize her, we're good." Jack said, "But that doesn't mean you make me look like a freak." I added, "Don't worry, I won't." I sat down in the styling chair and looked at myself in the mirror. "Now let's start with getting rid of that blonde hair." she said, I put my hands on my head and frowned, "No, not my hair!" I yelled, "Kim, would you rather have blonde hair or-" "I know, I know be in a mental home I get it!" I snapped at Milton, I was really scared to see what this was going to turn out like.

"Let me just put the finishing touches and, there! You're done." Sarah spun me around in the chair and I faced the mirror. I looked beyond different, I didn't even recognize myself. You couldn't tell I was Kim before. My hair was cut, still long; it was the length of Miley Cyrus' blonde hair. It was red, I was redhead! And my hair was curly too! Even my eyes were a different colour; instead of brown they were blue. This was a huge change. My make-up made me look like I was sixteen not fourteen. What do you all think?" Sarah asked, and I turned then saw the guys all sleeping on the couch. "Uhm, wow." I said speechless, I couldn't believe what I looked like. "Now, here are a pack of blue contacts just in case for back up, and I suggest maybe wearing these glasses if you want." Sarah handed me a pair of glasses and I put them on. They were huge on my face, but not that huge so it looked normal. "Also to finish your look, dark pink and light blue will match you. So to get you started on the type of way you should dress with the new style, I'll give you these." Sarah said and handed me a dark chambray shirt, black jeans and a white camisole and black espadrilles. "Is all this necessary?" I asked, "Yes, of course it is. If you want to change out of those sweats, the washrooms the first door on your left." she said, I got up and walked to the washroom and changed then got out. Now I really looked different, I would never wear any of this stuff. I walked over to the couch, "Guys!" I yelled and they all jumped up. "What do you want? Who are you?" Eddie asked, "Its Kim!" I yelled, "How can we be sure?" Eddie asked, "Well the fact that she's yelling at us is a sign." Milton said, "Guys, I think it really is Kim." Jack said, "Do you think I should wear the glasses or not?" I asked, "Wear the glasses just so it's more of a disguise." Milton said, Sarah turned on the T.V. and then went into her supply closet. "In other news, a fourteen year old girl named Kim Crawford had escaped from Seaford's Mental Clinic and Institute. She is described as having blonde hair, brown eyes. 5"2 and wearing fatigues." the reporter guy on the T.V. Said. "Great, they are already looking for me! Now everyone at school is going to think I'm a freak." I said, "No, everyone at schools going to think Kim's a freak. Remember you're not Kim." Milton said, well that was true, I think I could pull this off. "Hey, have any of you seen a black ski mask anywhere for the past week?" Jack asked we all shook our heads. "It's like they disappeared." Milton said, "Or they just ran out of ideas so their plotting more." I said, "Well that's a good sign right?" Eddie asked, "Who knows? Let's just get out of here, not only do we have to worry about these ski masked people, but the police could be after us too." Jack said, "There is footage of the fourteen year old leaving the complex with two accomplices. They are dressed in black suits and have black hats on, but police looked at the video closely and one of the accomplices identified that one of them have brown hair." the reporter on the T.V. said, "Oh great, so now the police will be looking for Jack now." I panicked, "Kim calm down, all they know is that the person has brown hair. Millions of people have brown hair, we'll be fine." Jack said, "Alright kids, you better get going." Sarah said walking into the room. "Thanks for everything." I said, "Mhmm...no problem." she said slowly. She looked worried; we all walked out of her studio and got into the car. "Wait, where am I supposed to even stay? I can't go home." I said, "Its okay you can stay with me. All we have to do is sneak you in and out of my house, which won't be hard because my parents are always busy." Jack said, Milton started the car and drove off. "Hey, do you think they're going to let Chase out of jail?" Eddie asked, "You mean Noah!" I exclaimed, "Whatever..." Jack said rolling his eyes, "Eventually, but hopefully not anytime soon." Milton said, suddenly the car started going really fast. "Milton, do you mind slowing down so we don't all die?" Jack asked, "Guys, it's not me. Someone else is controlling my remote." Milton said, suddenly the car started swinging from lane to lane. "Well do something!" Jack yelled, "Like what?" Milton asked, "I don't know you're the genius!" Jack said, the car crashed into another lamp post and the wind shield shattered. "This thing is out of control!" Milton yelled the car started driving on the grass. It hit into a tree and started going down the hill. "Uhm, anyone notice that we're going right towards the Seaford Lake?" I asked. "Everyone jump out!" Jack yelled and opened the door, "Are you kidding? We're going to die!" Eddie yelled, "No, we'll just get minor bruises and possibly tear ligaments b-" "Milton we don't have time for this, if we don't jump out now, we'll die." Jack said. We all jumped out of the car. I looked up and watched as the car went right into the lake. On the hood of the car I saw red spray paint. "Guys look." I said and pointed to the hood of the car, then tried to make out what it said. "It says, "Thought we were gone on the hood of the car. The ski masked goons did this!" Milton yelled, "Well no surprise there." I mumbled, "But this is kind of extreme. Usually they try to kill us but not like this." Eddie said, "Well maybe they really are trying hard to get rid of us now. I mean, think about it, how many attempts have they made to kill us? They all fail, so maybe their trying to step up their game." I said, "Well, that means we should too." Jack said, "What do you mean?" Milton asked, "We train and spar more at the dojo so we're better at fighting and reflexes. They always try to take us on by fighting; all we have to do is train." Jack said, that was true, with all the stuff going on we hardly had time for the Bobby Wasabi dojo and I hated that. "Can we get out of here before someone sees us?" I asked, the guys nodded and got up then started walking. "How am I supposed to explain to my mom I sunk her car in a lake?" Milton asked, "You'll find a way." Eddie said.

Jack and I finally got to his house, "Alright, we'll use the back door." Jack said and went around his house to the back. He lifted the mat up then took a key from under it and opened the door then put the key back and we walked inside. "Jack, is that you?" I heard his mom ask. "Run upstairs, go!" he whispered and I ran towards the staircase then went to the top of the stairs. "Jack where have you been it's 1 in the morning. What's your explanation?" His dad asked, "Well...Milton had a huge test to study for so Eddie and I decided to help him..." Jack said that was a bad lie. Milton was a straight A student Jack, he has study methods and study schedules, he never needs help studying. "Next time at least answer your cell phone. Your curfew is eleven o'clock, you need to remember that." his mom said, "I'll remember it." "Good, you'll be washing the dishes for the next three weeks." his mom said, Jack sighed, "Fine, okay, washing dishes, got It." he ran upstairs and came next to me. "Okay, you know where the guest bedroom is already so...make yourself at home." "Thanks Jack, I really appreciate it." "No problem, I figured you'd rather be at my house than Milton's with his science lab creations, Eddie's with his cello books everywhere, and it'd be hard to sneak you into Jerry's house since he has to many people in his family." I nodded, "Jack, can you come here for a second?" his mom asked, "You can easily avoid my parents don't worry." Jack said and went down the stairs. I went into the guest bedroom and slowly closed the door.

"Time to wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes and saw a hand with a black glove on, the hand was around my neck trying to choke me. I quickly sat up and threw the ski masked person into the wall. Jack ran into my room, "What was that thud sou-Oh, it's just a ski masked person of course." Jack said, I went to reach for the mask and the ski masked person threw me into the wall then kicked Jack into the bookshelf. The person opened the window jumped out. "It's nice getting injured first thing in the morning." Jack said sarcastically and got up. I stood up and saw an earring on the floor. It had a blue feather on it. Jack walked over to me, "Is that yours?" he asked, "No, I think it belonged to the ski masked person who just attacked us." I said, "Looks like we found our first clue." "Well at least now we know it's a girl." "Jack where are you?" I quickly went into over to the closet and closed it. "In here, just tidying things up." Jack said, "Well hurry up, you're going to be late for school." I almost forgot about school, I was planning to go shopping for more clothes today, since half of my clothes were at the mental house and the other half was at the apartment. "Okay, she's gone." Jack said, I got out and looked around. "Jack, do you think it'd matter if I go to school today?" I asked, "Well Milton, registered you into the schools system." I sighed, "Alright fine, wait he registered me? Then what'd he put my name as?" Jack shrugged, "But we're going to be late for school and my mom is leaving right about-" we heard the front door slam. "Now, and my dad's at work so coast is clear."

After cleaning up, showering eating and stopping by the mall to get me a backpack, notebook, school essentials and more clothes. Jack and I took the bus then went to school. We were a little late, but not by a lot. I ran over to Milton at his locker. "Milton, what's my name?" I asked, "What do you mean?" he asked "What's you register my name as in the school system?" "Oh, Jade Connors." "How'd you come up with that?" "My mom was choosing some kind of colour, and she picked Jade, and I named my hamster Connor so." I rolled my eyes, "You couldn't have let me have done the name picking?" I asked, "Hey you should be grateful I didn't make your name Bob." Milton said, "Well, I need my class schedule?" "Oh, here." he handed me a schedule. First class I had been English. "Thanks Milton." I went towards the English room and walked in. Everyone was staring at me. I slowly sat down. "Looks like we have two new students today class! What's your name?" Mrs. Landon asked. "Jade...Connors." I said I needed to remember that. "Well you are very welcome at Seaford, Jade. The new student Diana is right behind you. Now class, let's finish our lesson." Mrs. Landon said, I turned around and saw Diana. She looked at me and waved. "Hi." I said, "I like your hair." she smiled, "Thanks...I like your hair too." Her hair was shoulder length, dark brown; I saw a feather tattoo on her wrist. She is definitely a ski masked person. I sighed, I needed to calm down, and I thought every new student was a ski masked person. I think everyone is actually. "You know, you seem like a nice person. I think we're going to be good friends." Diana said and I glared at her. Whether I was paranoid or not, I wasn't about to fall into whatever trap she was planning.

Jack's POV

I walked out of class and went over to my locker. "Hey Jack," I turned and saw Eddie, "Oh hey, have you seen Kim?" I asked, Eddie looked around, "Dude! You can't just blurt that out...remember Kim's missing." Eddie said, "Right, right." "But if you're looking for Jade, I haven't seen her all day." "Jade?" Eddie nodded, "Remember, the cheer gathering today at 5 in the school gym. Don't forget, Jade." a girl said, Eddie and I turned around and saw Kim. "Where have you been?" I asked, "Pep squad practice." "They let you join the team just like that?" "Well once I made up a little lie about being a competitive international cheerleader they let me audition and said I could join." "You're not supposed to do the same things you did before; you're a different person." Eddie said, "Whatever, no one's going to figure this out. Plus, I think I know who the feathered earring belongs to. This new girl named Diana; I have a bad feeling about her." Kim said, "Diana? Who's that?" I asked, "The other new girl." Kim said then looked at my locker weirdly. "I think she's in my history class, but I don't remember, I was half asleep the whole time." Eddie said, Kim reached into my locker and took pulled out a tape recorder. "Jack is this yours?" she asked, I shook my head, "That's what I thought." she walked over to the garbage bin and threw it out. "You know, I thought they'd try and disguise the tape recorder a little better." Eddie said, "Of course the ski masked people would Eddie, but remember we are dealing with two sets of people on our hands! Chase wasn't a ski masked person, but look at what he did." Kim said, that was true, but the other people were trying to separate us, the ski masked person was trying to eliminate us...and Jerry's all alone at the hospital. "We need to visit Jerry, now." I said, "I can't I have my cheer gathering." Kim said, "Alright, fine. But don't do anything Kim would do." Eddie whispered, Kim nodded and walked off.

Milton, Eddie and I went to the hospital to check on Jerry. He was finally out of his coma. "Dude, can you get me a cookie?" Jerry asked, Yup he was back to normal. "Hey, did the doctor tell you how long you're going to be in here?" Eddie asked, "Yeah, he said I should be out next week." Jerry said, I looked at the door and saw a person in a black mask walk by. "Did you guys see that?" I asked, "See what Jack?" Milton asked, "Never mind, I'll be right back." I opened the door and walked out then saw the ski masked person walking. I slowly followed behind the person and he went into a room. I walked towards the door; it said 'Restricted Area. Employee Access Only.' I looked around and opened the door then walked inside the room. It was dark in there, I could hardly see anything. "Yep, we found out who else had been messing with the Wasabi Warriors." I looked and saw the person with the ski mask on the phone. I quickly ducked and hid behind a table. "If we team up with these kids, the wasabi warriors won't know what hit them." The guy said. So they were kids…possibly students from our school. "Don't worry, I'm taking care of them now." The person said and hung up. Taking care of what? What was this room anyways? I slowly moved from the table and saw tables everywhere. "You better do this right." Someone whispered. Wait there were two people in here? I watched as they took a white sheet off the table. I looked closely then realized there was a person on the table…dead. I was surrounded my dead bodies. I was inside a hospital morgue. Suddenly there was a shiver down my spine. I backed away from the table then bumped into another one and stood up. "Who's in here?" the person in the mask asked. I quickly headed for the door but something caught my collar. "Jack of course you're in here. Just can't stay out of people's business can you?" I turned and saw the person with the mask grabbing me. I quickly flipped the person backwards and looked around. I didn't see a second person, where did they go? I walked over to the table the ski masked person was at and there wasn't anything on it. I swear there was a body on the table before. What the hell? "Jack you're really getting on my nerves." The ski masked person said and had a knife in his hand. "But I think I have a way to solve it." He went at me with the knife and I ducked then kicked him forward. "No, I'm getting tired of you. Always coming at me with knives and weapons." I said and he grabbed my leg then threw me into the table. That really hurt. The ski masked person walked towards me with the knife, and I tried moving, my leg was throbbing. "Goodbye Jack." The person said.


	12. Chapter 12: The Shoe

Chapter Twelve

Kim's POV

I walked into the hospital room and saw Eddie and Milton, with Jerry. "Hey Kim." They all said in unisons. "How are you doing Jerry?" I asked, "Pretty good, the hospitals a nice place, plus the nurses here are hot." I rolled my eyes; yeah he was back to normal. "Wait, I thought Jack came with you guys?" "He did, but we don't know where he went." Eddie said, "So you didn't think to go find him?" I asked, "He said he'd be right back." Jerry said, I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room and looked around. Where could Jack be? I saw a ski masked person run out of a room and ran past me. Why would a ski masked person be in the hospital? _Jack._ I ran into the room and another ski masked person ran out of the room I looked around then saw Jack lying on the ground. "Jack, are you okay?" he didn't answer, why wasn't he answering? I saw blood gushing out of his side. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I ran out of the room, "Someone help! Anyone?" I yelled, "What's wrong?" a nurse said walking up to me, "Blood, it's oozing out of him." I said and pointed to the room. "Oozing out of who?" she asked, "Just follow me!" I yelled and walked into the room then pointed Jack out to her. "Oh my, what happened?" "I don't know, but do something!" I yelled, and felt tears stinging in my eyes. An image of Jack being in a coffin came to my mind, and I started crying. "Okay, stay right here." She said and left, he can't die. Jack can't die right? The thought of him dead made me cry even harder. A bunch of doctors came rushing into the room with a stretcher and they lifted Jack onto the stretcher. "What happened to him?" they asked, "I don't know, but is he going to die?" I asked, "Possibly, if we don't operate on him now." One of the doctors said and wheeled him out of the room. My head felt like it was spinning. "Awhh Poor Kim's crying." A voice said, I looked around and didn't see anyone. The voice sounded familiar, almost like…_Grace._ I must be hearing things I mean I did just see Jack's side gushing out blood, who knows how my mind is going to cope with it. "Kim you're going to have to face he's going to die. Everyone close to you is going to die." The voice said I walked around the room, looking for a person, for at least the sound of breathing. Someone was in here with me. "Kim, don't bother looking. You won't find me, but I'll always find you." Suddenly the room started shaking, and I looked around then saw a dark figure walking towards me. I quickly pushed a table in front of them and the person stumbled backwards. "You really going to try and take me on?" the person asked, "I'd take you on any day." I said and pushed a bunch of tables at the person and they fell over. I walked over to the figure, this person wasn't wearing a ski mask, they person was wearing a gas mask, and a black hat, so I could only see their hair and it was brown. "Lights out Kim." Suddenly the room was filled with smoke. Everything was hazy, I started coughing, and I could hardly breathe. I watched as the person headed for the window then grabbed the person's foot. "Let go!" they yelled and kicked me, their shoe came off and the person jumped out the window. I fell to the ground coughing, and quickly blacked out.

I opened my eyes and realized I was still in the room. The gas was gone, but everything seemed hazy. I looked beside me and saw a black shoe, it was a size six. Another clue, the person had size six shoes. I slowly got up, trying not to stumble over. The door slammed open and a doctor was standing there. "Hey, what are you doing in here?" he asked, "I…uh…" I looked at the door and saw 'Restricted Area' "I got to go." I said and ran out of the room. What time was it? I needed to go see if Jack was alive. "Hey, K- Jade, there you are." Milton and Eddie were walking towards me. "Guys, we have to find Jack. He might just be dead, but we have to find him." I said quickly. Great, now the tears were coming back. I quickly wiped my eyes, "What happened?" Eddie asked, "I don't know, I just saw him lying there on the ground, blood gushing out of his side." I mumbled, they looked at me worried and we headed towards the elevator then went on the ground floor, then to the front desk. "Hey, can you tell us where our friend Jack is. He's the one with the blood gushing out of his side, operation and all that stuff." Milton said, "I'm afraid-" "No! He's dead? No!" Eddie yelled my heart started racing, "No, I'm afraid he's not available for visiting hours." The lady at the front desk said, I felt a sigh of relief. "But we're his close friends." I said, "I'm sorry, no exceptions." She said, I sighed and we walked towards out of the hospital. "Now what?" I asked, "Kim, let me see the shoe again." Milton said, I handed Milton the shoe and he examined it. "Looks like we're going to be tracking down whoever owns this shoe tonight." He said, "But it's like ten o'clock, we have school tomorrow!" Eddie exclaimed, "Calm down, it won't take long, we'll be back by twelve, don't worry." Milton said. Finally we were going to find a person associated with all this. When we catch all these ski masked idiots, I swear I'm going to strangle them.

Milton, Eddie and I headed towards the park for our plan. Milton brought a bunch of his techy gadget stuff that he says could help us. "Okay, so using my DNA scanner, it says this shoe belongs to Margaret Boark." Milton said and my eyes widened. "New reporter school Margaret? Wait, but Margaret doesn't have brown hair, I saw the person's hair." I said, "Well, you never know Kim, they could've set you up to think it's Margaret." Milton said, "Wait, so what are we going to do?" Eddie asked, "We'll lure her to the park, if anything, she'll have a bunch of ski masked people with her so we'll know it's her." I said, "Wait so h-" "Eddie don't worry we have everything figured out. I texted Margaret telling her I have a huge story for her to cover at the park. When she comes we confront her." Milton said, "Or they confront us." Eddie said, we turned around and saw four ski masked people. Oh great, we should've seen this coming. "Look, we'd like to work a deal out with you people like civil people." Milton said. I looked at the ski masked people then saw one of the people had two different shoes on. I smiled, this made things way easier. Now I know who was at the hospital. This made things way easier, "I like your shoes." I said and crossed my arms. The person came at me and I stepped aside, and then kicked them to the ground. They got up and started punching at me. I kicked the person back, "A little help?" Milton asked him and Eddie were fighting off the other three. The person kicked me backwards and I looked up. "Silly Kim, are you trying to lose a freckle again?" the person said, my eyes widened, Oh my Gosh, I know who it is. I ran over to the person and pulled off the mask. I knew it, it was Truman. "Did you stab Jack?" I asked, he didn't answer. "Look, you're going to answer me or I'm going to strangle you!" I yelled, "Okay, Okay. I didn't stab Jack." "Then who did?" "I…I…I don't know!" he yelled, "You're lying." I kicked Truman. "You know what I'm going to do to you!" I yelled and suddenly I was being pulled back. "Kim calm down!" Milton yelled, I looked around then realized the rest of the ski masked people disappeared, of course. "I can't calm down, this idiot was messing with us the whole time. I'm going to kill him!" I yelled, "No you're not." Eddie said and Truman got up. "Guys why are you being so calm?" I asked, "We're not being calm, trust me we want to see you destroy him, but you injure him you'll go to jail." Milton said, "Exactly Kim, which is why you have no way out." Truman said. Eddie had a rope and quickly tied it around Truman. "What are you doing?" Truman said trying to move, "Just because we don't want to see Kim kill you doesn't mean you get to leave." Eddie said, "So you're kidnapping me? You do realize I'll call the police on you." Truman said, "No Truman, you won't be doing anything for a while." Milton said with a Taser in his hand. "Where'd you get that?" I asked, "One of those ski masked people dropped it." Milton said, "What are you going to do to me?" Truman asked, "Payback." Eddie said.

We took Truman to Eddie's house because Eddie said that his parents were out. Eddie and I took away all of Truman's gadgets, which were a lot. He had his phone on him; I looked through it and found a video. "You know how you try to make our lives hell? Yeah well now it's opposite day!" Milton yelled, I played the video and it was outside my house. There was someone with long black hair, they walked over to my house with a lighter and lit it up. I raised my eyebrows. The person with the brown hair put her thumbs up then walked off. Suddenly Noah appeared and ran towards my house. I rewound the video to when the girl had the lighter. I realized she had blue feathered earrings on, the same one Jack and I found in his room. "Truman what can you tell me about this video?" I asked, showing him the video on the phone. "I'm not telling any of you anything." Truman said, "Unless you want to get tasered again, I think you will." Milton said taking out the Taser. Truman looked at us and sighed. "We had your house under surveillance for quite a while to see what the other group of kids who were messing with you looked like." "So who are they?" Eddie asked, "That's confidential." Truman answered, I watched the video again carefully and looked at the girl's shoes, then realized they were the same shoes at the hospital. Milton said he checked the D.N.A. scanner and it was Margaret's shoes. That meant Margaret burned my house down…Margaret was responsible for that? That means she was the one in the hospital. But the person in the hospital had brown hair. I was so confused but Margaret probably did stabbed Jack, she was probably the person who ran out…Oh boy, when I find her I am definitely going to strangle her.


	13. Chapter 13: Twists and Turns

Chapter Thirteen

Kim's POV

I walked over to Milton's closet and locked it. Since Jack was in the hospital, hopefully alive. I still couldn't get over what happened to him. I had to sleep over at Milton's house, and trust me I wasn't too thrilled about it. His room was like a science lab with experiments and gadgets everywhere. After interrogating and torturing Truman, we brought him to Milton's house and locked him in Milton's closet, since Milton said he designed his closet like a jail cell to keep his out of control experiments in there. I didn't even want to think of what he has created.

"You guys are just going to keep me in here? Starve me to death?" Truman yelled from the closet. Truthfully, I'd like to keep him there to starve.

"No Truman, if you're hungry here." Milton walked over to his closet, unlocked it, threw a box of raisins in there and locked it back.

"Raisins? I'm allergic to raisins, how do you two expect me to eat this? This is disgusting! When I get out of here, you better believe I am telling my dad, and you are all going to prison. Except for you Kim, you'll just get sent back to your little mental home!" Truman yelled.

"You tell your dad anything and I promise you won't live to see another day, Truman!" I yelled and kicked the closet door.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you violence isn't the answer Kim?" Truman asked. "Oh trust me in this case it will be!" I yelled.

"Milton what's going on up here?" We heard footsteps, it was his parents.

"GAH! Kim hide!" Milton yelled and I looked around. Where is there to hide? Even Milton's bed had no under to it, so it's not like I can go under there. I took the keys from him and unlocked the closet then closed the door.

Milton's closet really was like a jail cell in here. It had the bars and everything.

"Please don't kill me!" Truman yelled. I looked at him on the ground tied up and rolled my eyes. "Shut Up." I whispered.

"Milton, we thought we heard yelling and a girl voice." It sounded like Milton's dad. "Oh good Milton's parents are here, now I can tell them all about how you locked me up in he—" I took the box of raisins and stuffed it in his mouth. "Oh no, I was just having a nightmare. I've been watching too many documentaries." Milton said.

_Nice lie Milton._ "Okay, goodnight Milton." His mom said and I heard footsteps. They started fading until I couldn't hear them anymore.

Truman spit out the box of raisins and looked at me angrily. "Kim when I get out of he—" "Yeah, yeah you'll get me back and I doomed. Story of my life." I said and walked out of the closet then locked it back.

"Kim, look at this!" Milton exclaimed and he took out a screen monitor. "They have cameras set up all over Seaford. That's how they keep finding us." Milton said and showed me the screen. There was a monitor at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, The Black Dragons Dojo, My apartment, even the Bayview Zoo!"

I saw Rudy walking into the Bobby Wasabi dojo. He walked in and went into his office.

"What would Rudy be doing at the dojo? It's three a.m." Milton said. "Maybe he forgot something, Rudy is forgetful."

Rudy walked out of his office with something black in his hand.

"Wait Milton, pause the camera." I said, and Milton paused it then zoomed in on Rudy. Rudy had a black ski mask in his hand

Milton and I exchanged looked each other, Rudy was a part of this? When Jack called me saying Rudy was missing, he wasn't missing he was a part of this whole thing.

"I can't believe our own Sensi is against us." I said.

"Wait, Kim let's not jump to conclusions. Rudy could've found it in his office and was going to throw it out." Milton said.

Milton didn't want to admit it, but the evidence was right there. "Milton, Rudy took the ski mask and left he dojo. There's no other explanation for this."

"But it just doesn't make sense! Why would he do this to us?" Milton looked so distraught, I was pretty confused too.

"Look tomorrow we'll go to the dojo and confront Rudy. I'm sure he has a very good explanation for this." Milton said calmly but I could tell he was frustrated.

"And if he doesn't? Then we know he's just one of them. Milton do you realize what this means? He could've kidnapped Eddie, or ran Jerry over with his car!"

"I can't believe this…" Milton walked away from the monitor. I sighed; it was hard to believe our own Sensi could be a part of torturing us. I mean Rudy has always been there for us, always.

"We better get some sleep, I mean it's almost four a.m. and we have school." I said,

Milton didn't answer he seemed so spaced out. Well I don't blame him; Milton always has an answer for everything. He didn't have an answer for this and the only logical explanation he didn't want to believe.

"Hello! I am starving give me some proper food!" Truman yelled from the closet.

"You have a box of raisins!" I yelled back and rolled my eyes. We really needed to do something about Truman.

* * *

"Stupid lock!" I quickly opened my eyes and looked around. It was morning already? I hardly got any sleep. Wait who was just talking? I looked and saw Milton was still sleeping, so who could've—Truman. I got up from the sleeping bag and walked over to the closet. The door swung open and Truman was standing there.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked. Truman looked at me shocked, and then crossed his arms.

"I'm not afraid of you Kim." He said and threw a punch at me. I caught it and bended his arm back.

"Since when did you learn how to fight?" I asked. "Ow!" he yelled trying get out of my grip.

"You still didn't answer my question…" I said twisting his arm even harder.

"They taught me how to fight okay? They taught us all how to fight."

"Who's they?"

"The head of our organization." Their organization was called the Cobra's…Dr. Cobra must be the head of their organization.

"Well they didn't do a very good job." I said and pushed him against the wall then threw Truman into the closet. "What you're not going to let me go to school? Don't you think my parents and my teachers are going to know something is up when I'm missing? I have a perfect attendance award, Kim."

I sighed, he did have a point. If we let Truman go all he will do is go and tell his parents we kidnapped him. If we don't let him go, there will be a search party for him all over the city. Wait a minute, when we found out who one of the ski masked people were which turned out to be Brad the next day he was murdered. With my luck, maybe Truman will be too.

"Truman I'll let you go. On one condition and one condition only." I said and took up the taser on Milton's desk.

"You really think I'm going to abide by your rules?"

"You will if you want to be alive and trust me, I won't hesitate to take you down."

Truman looked at me worriedly, which is exactly what I wanted. Wait a minute, why was he so scared? I thought the ski masked people didn't fear us; we were supposed to fear them? I remembered what Brad said, they were being black mailed into doing this. They feared the person who was controlling them, so they did whatever the person said. But why would they be scared of Dr. Cobra?

"You tell anyone, we temporarily kept you in Milton's closet in the night for an interrogation—"

"Also known as kidnapping…" Truman muttered.

"Whatever, you want to call it. You tell anyone and guess what's going to happen." I said and turned on the taser.

"Okay, okay I get it!" Truman said backing away.

"Good now you can go and remember you were never here." He nodded and walked out of the closet then opened Milton's window and jumped out. Well we figured out two out of the five ski masked people, just three more to go.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:50 am. Oh great, we were going to be late for school. I heard an engine roaring and went towards the window then saw the school bus at the bus stop.

"Milton wake up!" I yelled and hit him with a pillow.

"What?" Milton yelled and jumped up.

"We are going to miss the bus now get up and let's go!" I yelled and ran downstairs. There was a ski masked person downstairs, with handcuffs in his hands. Why would he have handcuffs?

"Where's Truman?" the person asked, the voice was muffled.

"We let him go, he probably ran home to his parents. Now look, I have a question for you." I said and crossed my arms.

"What?" the person asked.

"Were you the one who stabbed Jack?"

There was no answer then I heard a chuckle.

"Is that all your worried about Kim?"

"Just answer my question!" I yelled and went to the punch the person but they grabbed my fist.

"Of course I was." The person said. If I only I knew who was under that mask.

I kicked the person back into the table and he pushed me against the wall.

"Kim, this is a really bad time to be fighting off ski masked people!" Milton yelled running downstairs.

I kicked the ski masked person onto the ground then started punching the person. The person got up and kicked me back, I ducked, and then the person kicked me to the ground.

"Kim don't take on people who can beat you." The person said.

Suddenly I saw Milton hit the ski masked person with a frying pan. The person fell to the ground and I got up.

"Looks like we have another person to interrogate." Milton said and smiled.

I reached for the mask and saw brown hair under it, before I could pull it off the person got up and knocked me into the table, then kicked Milton into the wall. When I looked around the ski masked person they were gone. I still don't get how they disappear so fast.

"Are you kidding me?" Milton yelled.

"Well at least I got to see the person had brown hair."

"Yeah, but on top of it not only did we get to capture that ski masked goon, we're going to be late for school! My perfect attendance award is at risk!" he yelled.

* * *

Milton and I got to school really late. We missed first and second period. Milton was panicking and hyperventilating. I rolled my eyes and walked over to my locker.

"Kim how are you okay with this?" Milton asked.

Everyone around us looked directly at both at us. My eyes widened and I glared at Milton. "It's not Kim, it's Jade. Who's this Kim you speak of?" I asked, trying not to make a high pitched sound in my voice. I hated how when I lied, my voice was uneven.

"Right sorry, I must have confused you with my friend Kim who's missing." Milton said out loud, and everyone ignored us. That was a close one.

"Sorry about that." Milton whispered.

"Guys, guys! Thank goodness you're here, I thought you were dead!" Eddie came running towards us and hugged us.

"Hey Kim, what happened to Truman this morning?" Milton asked.

"Wait Truman escaped?" Eddie whispered.

"No, I let him go. Guys, I don't think the ski masked people are torturing us because they want too. They are torturing us because their leader is making them. Truman was really scared of me, and remember when we found out it was Brad he was terrified of us."

"Maybe you do have a point, but how do you know Truman won't call the police?" Eddie asked.

"He's way to scared of us to do that, trust me." I said.

"Wasabi Warriors." We all turned around and saw Truman.

"What do you want?" I asked. He was dressed in his normal sweater vest. I just couldn't get the image of him wearing a black suit and a black mask out of my head.

"I'd like all my gadgets back." He said

We all started laughing; did he really think we'd give that stuff back to him? Wow and I thought he was smart.

"Look if you don't give it back, I swear I will—"

"Go ahead, call the police. Now that we know you were the one torturing us, we can tell the police how you've been black mailing us." Milton said.

"Yeah, so we wouldn't be the only ones going to jail…" I said.

"We're going to jail?" Eddie asked worried.

"This isn't over!" Truman yelled and walked off. What was wrong with him? I was hoping I wouldn't have to see his face again ever, but there it was. The bell rang and I closed my locker.

"After school we all have to visit Jack." I said.

"Don't worry Kim, he'll be fine." Milton said.

"Okay, I'll see two after school." Eddie said and we all walked to our different classes.

I walked into history class and sat at the back. Even though no one knew I was Kim, I still didn't like being noticed. This is unusual because usually I like being looked at.

"Hey Kim." I turned and saw Diana. What did she want now?

"Hi…" I mumbled.

Wait a minute… she just called me Kim.

I glared at Diana and she smiled.

"What isn't that your name?" she asked.

"No, it's Jade. J-A-D-E…"

"Oh, my mistake." She said and smiled. What was she up too? Okay now I was convinced she was a ski masked person.

Diana took up her bag and started searching through it, and then suddenly a blue feathered earring fell out of her bag.

My eyes widened, oh my gosh! How obvious could this get?

"Nice earring…" I muttered.

"Oh it's not mine, it's my friends." She said and took it up then put it in her bag.

"What friend?"

"A friend." This time she wasn't smiling. She got up from her seat beside me and went to sit at the front. I gave her the evil eye the whole time. Okay Diana, just another person to add to this list. But why was she making it so obvious?

* * *

After school Eddie and I went to Milton's house to looked at the rest of the gadgets Truman had. Most of them were harmless, like the binoculars, magnifying glass, the walkie talkie, the rope and the glue. We figured Truman would try and steal them back from us, so we needed to lock them up somewhere.

"Hey what if we put the stuff in here Milton?" Eddie asked pointing to a locker.

"No that's where I keep my extraterrestrial studies." Milton said and was looking through a toy chest.

"We can put the stuff in here, it's a vault." Milton said and opened it. We put all the gadgets in there and Milton closed it then locked it.

Eddie's phone started ringing and he answered it.

"We need to head to the hospital to see Jack." I said.

"We're going don't worry Kim." Milton said.

"Guys, Rudy needs us down at the dojo. He said it's urgent." Eddie said.

I rolled my eyes, I didn't want to go to the dojo, and I wanted to see Jack. Especially now that we have evidence of Rudy had a ski mask in his hand, I wasn't a big fan of him anymore.

We were so lucky Milton lived so close to the dojo so we could walk there. We walked inside the dojo and Rudy was pacing back and forth.

"You needed us Rudy?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, wait where's Jack and Jerry and who's she?" Rudy asked.

"Hospital and that's Jade." Milton said.

I waved at Rudy; I'm surprised Milton didn't call me Kim this time.

"Seriously? What happened?" Rudy asked.

Like he didn't already know, ski masked person…

"Jerry got run over by a car; Jack got stabbed in the side. Okay now what was so urgent?" Milton asked.

Rudy looked at us shocked, "Oh..uh..oh yeah we have a tournament in a week and no one has showed up at the dojo! You are all slacking off, thinking you don't have to come anymore but you are all still apart of this dojo! You know it was embarrassing Bobby Wasabi came by yesterday, since he recovered from the hospital and I was the only one here to greet him. I'm starting to think you are all not taking karate seriously anymore." Rudy said, he sounded mad and when Rudy's mad you know things are serious.

"Sorry Rudy, we've just been so busy with school." Milton said.

"Yeah and Kim disappeared, so we're pretty sad about that." Eddie said.

Rudy sighed, "Okay, well I guess I understand the whole Kim disappearing thing. I miss her too, but she'll pop up somewhere."

"You know if you want I could sign up for the dojo." I blurted out. Why did I say that? It's just because I love karate. If I signed up people might think I'm just like Kim and put the pieces together. I mean I know Diana already did. Although she doesn't count, she's probably apart of this whole terrorize the Wasabi Warriors group.

"Do you know anything about Karate?" Rudy asked.

"Of course Jade does, she's a black belt." Eddie said.

"Yeah she's really good a karate." Milton added

"Really where did you train?" Rudy asked.

Great, look what I got myself into. "Well I trained in…Ohio. That's where I'm from. Yeah, I trained at the…" I looked around and saw a Bobby Wasabi poster that had a tiger on it.

"I trained at the Great Tiger Dojo." I squealed.

Milton and Eddie glared at me and I cleared my throat, trying to make it sound like I had something in it.

"Great, you're welcome to train here. Now you all need to promise me you'll be here tomorrow." Rudy said and we all nodded.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go visit tootsie." Rudy said and walked out of the dojo.

I looked around, and then went towards his office door.

"Kim what are you doing?" Eddie asked.

"Milton and I saw Rudy with a black ski mask in his hand, and he was walking out of the dojo at 3 a.m. Maybe he's hiding something in his office." I said and opened the door then looked around.

As usual Rudy's office was cluttered with useless junk. Bobby Wasabi posters on the wall, his cat toys were everywhere and his desk had a bunch of paper work on it.

"So what are we looking for?" Eddie asked.

"Proof that he's a ski masked person." I said.

"Or that he's innocent." Milton mumbled. I sighed; he still wasn't taking any of this in was he?

We searched through his desk and all over the room but didn't find anything.

"I guess he is innocent. I mean there's nothing here." Eddie said.

"See I knew it, Rudy was a good guy, he would never be torture us like this."

I opened the last drawer in his desk and looked through it then saw Grace's bracelet in there. The same one she had on in my dream when he was in the principal's office. I mean at least I think it was a dream, it had to be a dream, and my mind was just playing tricks on me. The last time I saw the necklace was on the desk in the principal's office…why was it here?

"Guys look…" I said and showed them the bracelet.

"What is it?" Milton asked.

"It's Grace's bracelet…"

"Whoa what?" Eddie exclaimed.

"Okay Kim, it could be Rudy's moms or Rudy's nieces or something and they just happened to have the same bracelet."

I turned on the lamp on Rudy's desk and put the bracelet under it.

I saw a few red stains on the bracelet. Of course, we all knew what those red stains were…_blood._

"Milton now do you believe me? There's blood on the bracelet!" I yelled.

"Oh my gosh, Rudy's a murderer!" Eddie yelled.

Milton looked at the bracelet stunned.

"I can't believe Rudy…let's just get out of here." Milton said frowning.

I quickly put the bracelet back and turned off the lamp and we all left the dojo.

* * *

We all went back to Milton's house just in case Truman came and broke into the vault, but the vault was fine.

"I can't believe it was Rudy the whole time…" Eddie said.

"It's hard to believe, but all the evidence is there…" I said.

"Look at all the times we trusted Rudy and looked at what he did to us!" Milton yelled.

"Dude calm down, take it out on this pillow." Eddie said and held up a pillow.

"GAH!" Milton yelled and punched the pillow.

"OW!" Eddie yelled and dropped the pillow.

I smirked and walked over to the monitor on Milton's desk and looked through the camera screens. I realized there was a camera in Jack's hospital room. I smiled, I missed him so much. I know it had only been twelve hours, but almost seeing him die, really freaked me out. I saw a ski masked person walk into Jack's room. The person looked at the camera and then suddenly the camera went down. I couldn't see anything any more. My eyes widened, what happened? What were they going to do to Jack?

"Kim what are you looking at?" I turned and saw Milton behind me.

"Just the monitor, guys we need to go to the hospital." I said.

"What happened?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know, I think they're trying to kill Jack again. Eddie, Milton we need to get to the hospital quick!" I yelled

"Okay, we can use my solar powered car I've been working on. It may not go really fast but it'll get us there."

We all ran out of Milton's room and went downstairs. I was so glad his parents were scientist, it made things easier because they had to go to work at 6 a.m. and didn't come home till 10 p.m. We ran out of his house and looked around. Milton's garage opened and he took out four bicycles attached together with a roof on top of it with solar panels attached to the roof. I raised my eyebrows, it's times like these I wish I had my driver's license.

"Milton what the heck is that thing? I thought you said it was a solar powered car?" Eddie said.

"It is! The science judges at the science fair officially called it a car." I sighed, that thing wasn't a car It was four bikes attached to a solar paneled roof." I said.

"Are you sure that's even safe?" Eddie asked.

"Of course it is! I've used it hundreds of times, now do you want to get to the hospital or not?" I frowned; this wasn't exactly how I imagined getting to the hospital.

* * *

After Milton convinced Eddie that his 'Solar powered car' was safe, which took a few minutes, we finally were on our way to the hospital.

"See Kim, Eddie this isn't so bad, we'll get there in no time." Milton said.

"Milton, this thing is going twenty miles per hour; we'll get there when we're forty." Eddie said and Milton rolled his eyes.

"Eddie's right Milton, people on the street are passing us and they're walking!" I yelled.

"Calm down Kim, this is the fastest it can go." Milton said.

"How is this thing even considered a car?" Eddie asked. I was wondering the exact same thing.

I looked behind us and saw a black car driving right at us. I think it was going stop when it was right behind us…right? It wasn't going to run us over right? The car started speeding towards us. "Look if you guys didn't want to get to the hospital th-" "Milton make this thing go faster there is a car speeding towards us!" I yelled cutting him off.

"Kim, I'm driving the speed limit."

"No you're not! Are you kidding me? The speed limit is sixty, you are driving twenty! Hurry up or we're going to be run over!" I yelled.

"Whoa, that car is gaining on us! It's definitely trying to run us over!" Eddie yelled.

"Technically the car can't run us over, I mean it'll destroy maybe our bones and possibly kill us since this car isn't enclosed b-"

"Milton!" I yelled, and looked at him angrily. He took one look at my face and looked at me scared.

"Okay, we'll go faster." He said and took a wire that was attached to the roof then took it and attached it to the pedals.

"Okay, we'll only go faster if we pedal on the bikes." Milton said. I nodded and we all started pedaling quickly. We started going faster and I looked behind us then saw the black car was father in the distance.

"We're getting farther away from the car, keep pedaling!" I yelled and he nodded.

"Uh Kim, I don't think pedaling is going to help us. They're right behind us!" Eddie yelled. I turned and saw a ski masked person through the car windshield. The car was right on our tail now.

"Hold on guys, this is going to be a bumpy ride." Milton said and started pedaling faster. We turned into an alley and so did the black car. A ski masked person was now on the roof of the black car.

"What are they doing?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know, Milton this thing needs to go faster!" I yelled.

The ski masked person jumped from the black car onto the fourth bicycle and started attacking Eddie.

"Guys a little help?" Eddie yelled.

I looked around and saw the road was narrowing in.

"Eddie, try and push the person off!" I yelled.

"I'm trying, this person is out of control!" he yelled.

We needed a plan quick, to get the person off the bike. I frowned and looked at my shoe then took it off and aimed it at the ski masked person's hand. It let go from holding onto the bike and the person fell off onto the road.

"My shoe…" I mumbled and sighed.

"Thanks Kim, I thought I was about the be knocked out." Eddie said sighing with relief.

"Uhm Milton, where is this alley leading us?" I asked.

"Oh probably just to another main road." He said kept pedaling

The alley started getting wider and we were lead onto the grass. We were in a park.

"Milton, this isn't another main road!" Eddie yelled.

"Calm down!" Milton yelled.

Where were we going? I watched as we got back onto the road. The stoplight turned to red and Milton was still pedaling.

"Milton stop!" I yelled.

I watched as a person was crossing the street and Milton's stupid solar power car didn't stop.

"Milton we're going to hit a person, stop the car!" Eddie yelled.

"I'm trying! It won't stop." Milton yelled.

The car headed right at the person, and looked at Milton.

"Stop!" I yelled.

The person screamed and Milton steered us around her then kept going.

"Milton you just ran a red light! You're going to jail!" Eddie yelled.

"Well would you rather me go through a red light, or hit down a person?" Milton yelled.

I sighed with relief; I can't believe we almost hit that person. This was definitely the last time I ever use one of Milton's inventions.

* * *

After nearly getting killed and almost hitting five pedestrians in the process we finally got to the hospital. I got off the 'Solar powered car' and ran into hospital then up to the front desk.

"Uhm, can I please visit Jack Anderson?" I asked.

She started typing in her computer then looked at me "Who exactly?" the lady at the front desk asked confused.

Right, I forgot they didn't know Jack's name. Jack's been unconscious the whole time and I forgot to tell the doctors his name.

"The guy who got stabbed in the side and was gushing out blood, where is he?" I asked.

"I'll take you too him." She said.

Eddie and Milton walked into the hospital and the lady brought us up to the elevator and onto the Jerry's floor. Wait why was the lady taking us to him? She took us towards the 'Restricted Area Employees Only.' Room, the one Jack got stabbed in. Wait what was this room anyways? The lady at the front desk unlocked the door. The room was so dark, and so cold. The lady turned on the light and everything looked a lot brighter. That would've been helpful when I was in here with the ski masked people.

We slowly walked in and I looked around then saw white sheets covered over things. I wasn't sure what they were covered over. "Guys, why are we here?" I asked.

Milton didn't answer, neither did Eddie. They seemed so spaced out, they just looked at the ground. Why didn't they answer?

"Here he is." The lady at the front said and she pointed to the table closest to the wall.

"Uhm…why is there a white sheet on him?" I asked, hoping it was the answer I wanted to here, that he was cold.

"I'm afraid your friend passed away…" the lady at the front desk said.

"No he didn't! He was alive, I mean he is alive! No he's not!" I yelled.

"Kim…" Milton mumbled and put his hand on my shoulder. Milton and Eddie looked devastated, they were both speechless and weren't even moving.

"He's not dead!" I felt the tears stinging down my cheek.

"I'm sorry, he passed two hours ago." The lady at the front desk said.

I felt the tears stinging down my cheek again. I couldn't believe this…I started crying and removed the sheet from Jack's head. He wasn't moving he was so still. I mean his corpse…I cried even harder at the fact he was just a corpse now. Eddie and Milton hugged me and we all started crying. After school we should've came here first and prevented this. I couldn't believe it. Jack was actually dead.


	14. Chapter 14: Unbelievable

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to thank you guys for your reviews, I love reading your thoughts on each chapter and thanks reading my story too! Hope your all enjoying them! :) xx**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Kim's POV

"Kim…Kim are you even listening?" Milton asked.

"Yeah I am…" I said and looked down.

A week has past and everything was horrible. Jerry finally came out of the hospital and was healthy which was the bright side. While I still couldn't get over the fact Jack was dead. The past week I haven't even ate, had a hard time sleeping and I've been failing. Jack can't be dead; I still have some hope in the back of my mind that he's alive. But there was proof he was dead.

"Kim, you zoned out again!" Eddie said.

I sighed, "I'm sorry guys, and I just have a lot on my mind."

"Trust me, we all do…" Milton mumbled.

"Kim, the funerals tomorrow are you sure you're going to be able to go?" Jerry asked.

"Of course, I will. Guys I'm not devastated." I lied, I was devastated. More like going crazy.

First Grace now Jack? I mean Grace wasn't as bad, because we were more like frenemies sometimes. But this is Jack we're talking about. He was the first person I met at Seaford; he was just one of my best friends. Maybe we could've even been more than that…

"Kim…seriously? Look at you! You are a mess!" Jerry exclaimed.

"And your breath smells worst then it usually does! Do you not brush your teeth?" Eddie asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine, now I don't know about you guys but I'll be fine tomorrow." I said, trying to make it sound convincing but I knew Milton, Jerry and Eddie wouldn't believe me.

"Okay Kim, fine." Eddie said.

"Hey does anyone else wonder why the doctors and nurses wouldn't tell us the cause of Jack's death?" Milton asked.

"Maybe they didn't tell because they don't know." Jerry said.

"I don't know…usually they tell people the cause of a person's death." Milton said.

"Well maybe their trying to hide it." Eddie said.

"Why would they hide it?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe they accidentally caused it and are trying to cover it up." Eddie said.

"No guys, it was definitely the ski masked people. I know it; that ski masked person was the last person in the room. I mean, at least I think so. Why would they cut off the camera if they weren't going to do something bad?" I asked.

We heard a knocking sound on Milton's window and Milton opened the curtains. Noah was at the window in an orange jumpsuit…his jail uniform. We all started yelling and Milton closed the curtains. I flashed back to when Milton and I were going to school, the ski masked person had hand cuffs in his hands…he had handcuffs because he let Noah out of jail.

"I thought he was in jail!" Jerry yelled.

"He is, I mean was, I mean—"

Suddenly the window smashed open before I could finish talking.

"Hello guys, thought I was gone right?" Noah asked walking towards us.

"AHHHHH!" Jerry started running and Noah grabbed his collar on his shirt then threw Jerry on the ground.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Revenge…" he took out a ropes and an ax.

"What are you going to do chop wood?" I asked.

"Plus there's four of us against one of you, are you really going to try and take us all on?" Milton asked.

"I brought back up." Noah said. We all looked at him confused.

"Oh my gosh it's like an army of ski masked people!" Eddie yelled.

I turned around and saw five ski masked people behind us. Wait, I thought there was only three now? We found out Truman and Brad, there can't be five! Can there?

"Now it's four against six, are you really going to try and take us on?" Noah asked.

I quickly took Milton's taser from his desk and put it in my pocket.

"Of course we are, bring it on goons!" Jerry said and went to charge at one of them. The person moved out of the way and Jerry ran into the wall then fell over. I rolled my eyes, now it's just three against six.

The ski masked people went after Milton and Eddie, while Noah was after me of course, still holding a grudge against me. Well I was after all the reason why he was in jail.

I kicked him into Milton's closet and locked the door then went to help Milton and Eddie. I took out the taser and tasered one of the ski masked people then they fell to the ground. One of them kicked me into Jerry and I fell over.

I got up and helped Jerry up and saw a ski masked person slam into the wall. I walked over to one them, then heard a loud thud sound and turned around. Milton's closet door was on the ground and Noah ran out of the closet and charged right at me. I ducked and he ran into a ski masked person. I tasered the ski masked person and before I could taser Noah he grabbed and got up then aimed for me. Jerry tackled Noah to the ground and the taser fell out of his hand. I smiled and took it, and then a ski masked person snatched it and tasered Jerry.

"Let me go!" Eddie yelled and the ski masked person tied him up.

I ran over to Eddie then something caught my arm. I turned around and saw Noah gripping my wrist.

"Why do you always go after me, shouldn't you pick on someone your own size?" I asked and tried getting out of his grip.

"Oh Kim, you're so funny. Let's see who'll be laughing when you're the one who's dead." Noah said and pushed me to the ground holding me down. I tried pushing him off me but he was too strong.

"GAH!" Milton yelled and I saw him being tied up.

"The funny thing is Kim, now Jack isn't here to save you." Noah said smiling. The ski masked person handed Noah the taser.

I felt anger filling up in my head and glared at him.

"Let me go!" I yelled and struggled to get out of his grip.

"Fine, I'll let you go Kim." He said and tasered me. Suddenly everything was black.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. What was happening? Last time I checked Noah was attacking us. I realized I was tied up and was outside hanging. I looked down and saw the river beneath me. Okay Kim, time to panic…

"Yo we're going to die, we are going to die and we are never going to grow up and have a life!" Jerry screamed.

I realized Milton, Jerry and I were all tied together. We here hanging over a bridge. Now I see why Noah brought the rope.

"Let's just say our thank yous in life alright? Our last moments." Eddie said.

"We can't die! I didn't say bye to Julie! I didn't go to Yale!" Milton yelled out.

"Oh will you all shut up?" We looked up and saw Noah on the bridge with his ax, he was chopping the rope. Oh…that's why he had the ax. I thought he was just mental.

"We're not going to die." I mumbled.

"Kim, we're dangling over a body of water and the rope is breaking. WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Milton screamed.

"No we're not…do you guys know how to swim?" I asked.

"Nope." They all said in unisons. I rolled my eyes, okay so maybe we might just die.

"What the hell?" Noah yelled. We looked up and I saw Diana. She was attacking Noah. She of all people was attacking Noah, are you serious? "Who's that chic?" Jerry asked.

"That's Diana, Kim said she was evil but obviously not if she's helping us." Eddie said.

"She is evil Eddie, trust me." I mumbled.

The rope started snapping and we all started screaming. We can't die…we can't die.

"Help us! Someone!" Jerry yelled.

"What's the last thing you all want to remember?" Eddie asked. The last thing I would want to remember was Jack. I flashed back to when I first met Jack and he caught my apple. We had so many good times together, I really do miss him.

"You go first." Milton said to Eddie.

"The last thing I want to remember is my parents." Eddie said.

"Forget that! The last thing I'm thinking about is Jane Wesley. Man she was smoking hot." Jerry said. I rolled my eyes, of course Jerry would think about that.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to remember Einstein's theory of relativity, if-"

"Milton why are boring us to death? We aren't in school." Jerry said.

"What about you Kim?" Eddie asked.

"Well uhm-"

"Eddie did you really have to ask that? Kim's obviously thinking about Jack." Jerry said.

"So? He is dead; I'm not allowed to think about him?" I asked.

"Yeah but you think about him a little too much..." Eddie said.

"No I don't!" I yelled.

"Kim, Eddie's right. Look at you! The only reason you're not functioning properly is because of Jack." Milton said. I sighed, Milton was right, Jack really was affecting me.

"We all knew this would affect you the most, I mean you are in love with the guy." Milton said.

"No I'm not!" I yelled.

"Yeah you are." Eddie and Jerry said in unisons.

"When we get untied from these ropes you all better-" the rope started breaking even more.

"Kim's anger is making the rope break!" Jerry yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, let's all be as calm and light as we can." Milton said and the rope started breaking even more, now we were hanging by a thread.

"Okay now is the time to panic!" Milton yelled, Eddie, Milton and Jerry were all yelling out.

"Guys stop, we're still going to liv-"

Suddenly the rope snapped and we fell into the river. With everyone's body weight it's not like I could swim up. There was a foggy figure swimming towards us. I realized from the brown hair it was Diana. She had a knife in her hand and she cut the ropes. I quickly swam up to the surface of the water and gasped for air.

"We're alive!" Milton yelled beside me

"Estamos vivos!" Jerry yelled out in Spanish coming up to the surface.

"We survived!" Eddie yelled.

"You are all welcome." Diana said swimming beside me.

"How'd you even know we were here?" I asked.

"I'll see you at school on Monday." She said and swam out of the water then ran off.

Why wouldn't she answer my question? Where was she even going? So maybe Diana wasn't a ski masked person, but if she wasn't then who was she? Definitely not just a normal girl.

"Kim are you coming?" I looked and realized everyone was already on the grass. I swam towards the grass and stood up, soaking wet. That was so weird.

* * *

I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. I couldn't sleep once again. I never got any sleep at all. Why? Because of Jack, I don't think I'd ever be able to forget this. I could already see the sun shining through the window. I looked at the clock, 7 a.m. I frowned and put the blanket over my head. I remember when I couldn't sleep, I'd always text Jack and we'd stay up all night talking on the phone until I eventually fell asleep. Kim you need to stop flashing back to the past! Stay in the present, try and forget Jack. Forgetting Jack was easier said than done, it was pretty much impossible for me to ever forget him. Now it was time for his funeral today, just great.

"Hey Kim." I took the blanket off my head then turned towards Milton; he was awake too in his bed.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I think we need to break into the hospital computer files." Milton said.

"Why, Milton it's 7 am! This early in the morning? Milton we're in enough trouble as it is your risking going to jail again!" I exclaimed.

"No, we need to find out how Jack died. It's eating me alive." Milton said.

"Are we really going to break into a hospital to find out how Jack died? Does it really matter Milton? He's dead, either way we're never going to see him again." I said slowly.

"Kim trust me, we need to find out." Milton said and got out of his bed.

"Fine, but trust me it's not going to make a different." I said and got up from the sleeping bag.

"Please tell me we're not using your solar powered car to get there this time." I begged.

"Fine we'll take the bus, since you obviously don't want to get there fast." Milton said and we quickly snuck out of his house.

* * *

We walked into the hospital and there was the lady at the front desk.

"Hi there, we're here to see one of our other friends who just happens to be in the hospital." Milton said.

"What's their name?" the lady asked. How was Milton supposed to come up with a fake name? We didn't know anybody else here, what was he talking about?

"Edward James." Milton said.

"He's on the third floor." The lady said and handed us visitors passes then we walked towards the elevator.

"Milton how did you come up with that name?" I asked.

"I saw it on the clipboard when I first came here to see Jerry. Now I don't think it'll be hard to find the storage room. It should be around here somewhere." Milton said and we walked into the elevator.

"Well which floor should we go on?" I asked.

"We should probably check floor one. Eddie and I got lost on that floor and we realized there were no patient rooms in there, so it's probably all file storage rooms."

I had to hand it to Milton he was a genius. But I'm not sure why finding Jack's files was bugging him so much. I mean it's not going to change that he's dead. Well I guess at least we'd get to find out how he died instead of just saying it was an unknown cause. The elevator doors opened and we walked out then looked around. There were cameras on the floor everywhere.

"Milton, how are we supposed to do anything with cameras watching us?" I asked.

A nurse walked by us with five nurse uniforms. Milton and I followed her and she walked into the first room then put the clothes in there and left. We quickly ran into the room and looked around. There were doctor and nurse uniforms everywhere. This was definitely way too easy.

After putting on the nurse uniform and Milton wanted to dress like a doctor cause he thought it'd be exciting we started checking every room we could find. None of them led us to any files, just dirty hamper rooms.

"Excuse me, I'm new to this job, can you please tell me where the patient files are?" Milton asked a nurse who was walking by. Why would he do that? Doesn't he think the nurses would know he's not a doctor, I mean we look like we're kids?

"It's on the fifth floor, room thirteen." The nurse said and walked off.

"Fifth floor…room thirteen? You couldn't have thought of that genius before we spent twenty minutes on this floor?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Sorry, just come on Kim." Milton said and headed towards the elevator then pressed the fifth floor. I really hope finding out what happened to Jack was worth this, because if we get caught we are definitely going to prison. The elevator doors opened and we walked out then looked for room thirteen.

"Found it." Milton said there was a door that said 'Employee Access Only.' Milton tried opening then sighed.

"Just great it's locked."

"Milton really? A lock is going to stop you? You never let anything big stop you like being injured or almost getting killed just to try and make a rocket."

"Kim, I don't know how to pick a lot. I'm a genius not an evil one." He said.

Wait a minute; I know how to pick one. Jerry taught me when he locked himself out of his house. I took out a bobby pin out of my hair and started picking the lock. I really hope this works, or this was all for nothing. The door clicked open and I smiled. Milton and I walked inside then turned on the light and looked around.

"Wait Milton, they didn't know Jack's name, so where would they keep his file?" I asked.

"Probably under unknown or anonymous or something."

There were at least fifty cabinets filled with files in here. It'd take us at least four hours just to check every single one.

"Milton…I really hope this is worth it." I said and started checking the cabinets.

"Kim, you don't have to search all of them. They are labeled with the letters to organize them. They have them all on the back." Milton said.

He went towards a cabinet that said unknown at the back. There were five drawers in the cabinet. He checked the first one and I checked the last one looking through them. None of the cases had said that they were stabbed in the side; it was all head, brain, foot and arm injuries. I started checking the second to last cabinet scanning through it quickly.

"Found it!" Milton said and took out the file. I stood up and he opened the file then searched through the papers. It said Jack had stiches and should be out in three weeks. But then how did he die?

"Kim look at this!" Milton yelled.

"Milton calm down, I'm right here." I said and took the paper from him then read it carefully. My eyes widened and I looked at Milton. The paper read that Jack was in a coma from loss of blood; it didn't have anything about his death anywhere. Then why did the lady at the front desk say that Jack died? This made no sense.

"Wait, but Jack…we saw him, he wasn't breathing…" I said.

"Kim, this paper shows that Jack isn't dead. They just made us think he was. I'm not sure why but they did but Jack's alive!" Milton said and we hugged each other. I smiled, I couldn't believe it. My heart started racing faster.

"Milton you're a genius!" I said.

"Bravo, solving another mystery." We turned and saw two ski masked people. Of course they had to be here and spoil the moment in some way.

"You set us up didn't you?" Milton asked.

"Yup, and soon Jack is going to die." The person said.

"No he's not, we're going to show everyone this, and they'll take him out of the morgue and we won't have to have a funeral for him." Milton said.

"Once again, that's where you're wrong. You see right now he is in a coma so he's not going to wake up just yet, but if no one can get to him in time he'll be buried in the ground. No one will even know, thinking he's dead and eventually he'll suffocate from lack of oxygen underground." The other ski masked person said.

"Well looks like we're going to foil your plans! If we get to his parents first, he'll be fine." Milton said.

"But who said you two were going to get to him in time?" the first ski masked person said and took out a small ball. I wasn't sure what it was supposed to be.

"Oh a ball, so scary. We are definitely doomed." Milton said sarcastically. Both ski masked people threw the balls and suddenly smoke started coming out of them. Milton and I started coughing and the ski masked people walked over to us.

"Next time, mind your own business." They said and disappeared.

"Kim, let's get to the door." Milton said and we ran towards the door then tried opening it. The doorknob was jammed, it wouldn't open. How could the door just be jammed like this? I fell to the ground coughing, I felt like I was suffocating.

"Milton we have to get out of here. We can't lose Jack." I said coughing. I could barely get that sentence out.

"Kim I—" he fell to the ground unconscious.

Suddenly everything was hazy. I couldn't be knocked out now, we needed to save Jack. Slowly everything turned to darkness and I couldn't see anything.

* * *

Jack's POV

**_Four hours later…_**

I opened my eyes and looked around worried then calmed down; the ski masked people weren't even near me. Everything was so dark. Why was everything dark? The last thing I remembered was being stabbed. Wait what day was it? Why couldn't I see anything? What was even going on? I realized I was inside something, what was I in? This better not be another stunt the ski masked people are pulling. I kicked the top to whatever I was in and tried sitting up the space was too small. I kicked the top of whatever I was in and it wouldn't move. I head music playing and felt like I was being moved. Where was I being moved too? It felt like I was moving down, like I was being lowered. Something started banging against the top of what I was in.

"I can't believe Jack is gone! My son is gone forever!" it sounded like my mom, she was yelling. Wait a minute, why was she yelling? I was gone? I was inside a coffin! They were all having a funeral for me! Everyone thought I was dead? What was happening? The banging sound was dirt, they were burring me. I started yelling and hitting against the coffin.

"Hey let me out of here!" I yelled. I don't think anyone could hear me. Suddenly the banging sound stopped, I think they finished burying me. How was I going to get out of here? I started kicking and yelling, but it was no use. I was already in the ground. It started getting suffocating in here; it was pretty hard to breathe underground. I can't die at my own funeral!

"Someone, please help!" I yelled and kept kicking. I really hope someone hears me. I can't die like this.

* * *

Kim's POV

"Kim wake up!" I quickly jumped up and saw Milton shaking me. My head was hurting so badly. I didn't even remember what happened.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Jack's funeral! We missed it, which means Jack's already buried into the ground we've got to go!" Milton said. I slowly got up and tried to remember what was happening.

"Come on Kim, we have to go!" Kim said and grabbed the files then we rushed out of the room.

We took the bus to the funeral home and Milton filled me in on what happened because everything seemed like a huge blur. When we got to the graveyard no one was there.

"Wait what time is it?" I asked.

"It's twelve o'clock. Jack's funeral ended an hour ago! He's in the ground!" Milton yelled and we ran into the graveyard looking at the tombstones. I ran around looking everywhere then I saw a tombstone that said "Jack Anderson. 1998-2012" Yup that was Jack. There were two shovels beside his tombstone. I'm guessing they weren't done burying him properly because they didn't bury him very deep. There was still a whole pile of dirt beside the tombstone.

"Milton he's over here!" I yelled and took a shovel then started digging.

Milton took the shovel and started digging. I really hope he wasn't dead yet, then I'd definitely be scarred for life and definitely turn myself in to the mental home.

"Dig faster!" I yelled and kept digging quickly.

"I'm trying to dig as fast as I can Kim, there's a lot of dirt." Milton said.

"I see wood!" I said and put down the shovel then started digging with my hands getting some dirt out of the way. Now we could see the coffin fully.

"Jack?" I yelled and didn't hear anything.

"Jack can you hear me?" I yelled again.

"Kim? Is that you?" I heard someone answer back. I smiled and Milton opened the coffin. Jack smiled and stood up in the coffin then walked towards up. I ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much." I looked up at Jack, into his chocolate brown eyes then kissed him, I quickly pulled away and my eyes widened. _I just kissed Jack…_Did I really just do that? Oh my gosh. Jack stared at me; I couldn't tell if he was confused or happy. Oh my gosh, what did I just do?

"Group hug!" Milton said and joined in on the hug. Thank you Milton, for not making things as awkward.

"Wait, I don't get it. How did they not take the organs out of you? Didn't the people in the morgue know your dead too? None of this makes sense!" Milton said.

"Milton calm down, at least he's alive." I said smiling.

"How'd you find me anyways?" Jack asked.

"You owe it all to Milton; he was the one who wanted to know how you died." I said.

"It was nothing, don't worry about it." Milton said.

I smiled; I was so happy right now. Nothing could even bring me down.

Milton walked over to the shovels and looked around.

"Uhm, Kim are you ever going to let go?" Jack asked.

I shook my head, "I'm probably going to hug you for another hour."

Jack smirked, "Okay, I'm fine with that."

* * *

After spreading the news, telling Jack's parents, telling the entire town of Seaford basically that Jack was alive we went to the dojo to tell Rudy. Rudy obviously would be the happiest, plus Milton wanted to see Grace's bracelet again. I swear he was like Sherlock Holmes always trying to solve these mysteries.

"Hey Rudy we have good news." I said and we all walked into the dojo. The dojo was empty, but the lights were still on. Where was he?

"Rudy are you here?" Milton asked. There was no answer. That was weird. Rudy was always in the dojo. It was his favourite place to be.

"I've been expecting you all…" We turned around and saw Rudy with a knife in his hand.

"Rudy? What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"You're not going to get away this time." He said and crossed his arms.


	15. Chapter 15: Disastrous Part One

Chapter Fifteen

Jack's POV

Just when you think things are starting to turn out good, they just take a turn for the worst. Even though I had just woken up out of a coma and everything seemed off, I know Rudy with a knife he was trying to use against us was definitely off.

"Rudy…just slowly put the knife down." I said backing away from him.

"Jack, he's not going to put the knife down. He's one of those ski masked goons or whatever!" Kim yelled.

"Kim's right, you never even suspected me. Thinking, 'Who could be behind all this?' and the answer was right in front of you the whole time." Rudy said walking towards all of us with the knife. Wait so Rudy was behind all this? This made no sense at all; he didn't even have a motive against us. I saved his life that time in the warehouse!

"Look Rudy, we can work this out. You put down the knife an-"

"I'm not going to put down the knife Milton!" Rudy yelled and charged at him, I stepped in front of Milton and kicked Rudy forwards. That wasn't a good idea considering my side was killing me.

"Guy's I'll be right back." Milton said and ran into Rudy's office. What was he doing?

Rudy got up and laughed, "Jack you can't even fight, your injured. There's a reason why I stabbed you in the side." I raised my eyebrows, Rudy stabbed me? I didn't care if he was my Sensi, I wanted to strangle him.

"You stabbed him?" Kim asked I could see steam coming out of her head. Rudy nodded and Kim charged at him then started throwing him against the wall. I'd never seen her so angry before. She was on a rampage.

"Don't ever stab Jack again!" She yelled and threw Rudy across the room. Rudy got up shocked at Kim.

"I'm not finished with you! Trust me Rudy when I'm done with you, you'll be in the hospital." Kim yelled and stormed over to him.

"Kim wait!" I said and pulled her away from him.

"Jack what are you doing?"

"Stopping you from killing someone! Remember, he's the one with the knife." Rudy got up and nodded.

"You should listen to Jack. Now this won't be long, all I have to do is kill you all. Now it'd be a lot easier if you stayed still." he said and something tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw two ski masked people. Great, more things to worry about.

"I'm really getting tired of this whole fighting thing. I'm just going to rip all your heads off one by one. Starting with you Rudy!" Kim yelled and slammed him into the lockers. The two ski masked people came at me and threw punches. I grabbed their fist and pushed them forward. I could hardly fight, my side was affecting me. One of them ran towards me and kicked me onto the ground.

"I got it!" Milton yelled running out of Rudy's office. The ski masked people ran towards him and grabbed one of the trophy's on the ground then threw it at the ski masked people. It knocked one of them out, but the other one was still after Milton.

"Ouch!" Kim yelped and Rudy started laughing then ran off. I ran towards Kim.

"Are you okay?"

"Jack, I'm fine." She got up and ran after Rudy, before he could reach the doors; she yanked him back and pushed him into the wall.

"Guys a little help here?" Milton asked the ski masked person had a knife. Great, two knives. I flipped the guy over, then kicked him into Rudy's office and closed it. Milton and I moved the bench in front of the door, so it'd be jammed.

"Whoa, Kim's really beating Rudy up…" Milton said, watching surprised. I nodded in agreement; Kim was like a vicious serial killer right now. I looked around then realized the ski masked person who got knocked out by the trophy was gone. That wasn't a good sign. The door swung open and the ski masked person charged at Milton and I. Milton tripped him, and I flipped him backwards. Suddenly we heard police sirens, they sounded like they were close to the dojo.

"Why are the police here?" I asked.

"I called them on Rudy's cell phone in his office; I wasn't going to let Rudy get away with this. He'll be locked up in jail, and we won't have to worry about him behind bars." Milton said that was a pretty good idea.

"Oww!" Kim yelled and fell to the ground, Milton and I ran towards her, she got up slowly.

"I'll kill you all later." Rudy yelled and ran out of the dojo. We all ran out of the dojo and looked around. The police officers were surrounded outside our dojo.

"Nice try Rudy, that wasn't smart to run off with the police surround the building." One of the officer said, Rudy has his hands behind his back.

"Wait so this means he's going to jail right? I mean he killed my best friend." Kim said to the officers.

"We can only decide that with the evidence." The officer said.

"Wait what evidence?" I asked.

"Grace's bracelet!" Milton said and handed the police officer the bracelet. What were the police officers going to do with Grace's bracelet?

"Great thinking Milton, now they'll have to lock him up." Kim smiled. Was I the only one who was confused about where that bracelet came from?

"This isn't over!" Rudy yelled, and the police officers hand cuffed him then brought him towards the parking lot. I can't believe it was Rudy all along, I mean what happened to him always being there for us? This didn't make any sense at all, I know Rudy he would never do this. I mean Rudy's just not that kind of person.

"Was anyone else in that dojo with you?" the police officer asked, we all exchanged looks. Should we really tell them about the ski masked people now? It'd be too risky since the police weren't locking them up.

"Nope, just Rudy." We all said in unisons.

"Okay, well you kids better get going. We have to inspect the dojo, and other important things to do." The officer said. We all nodded and walked into the parking lot, then onto the sidewalk.

"I just realized something, now that Rudy's out of the way, we won't have to worry as much." Kim said, smiling.

"But there's still Noah, Truman, the five ski masked people, Margaret and apparently Diana to worry about." Milton said rolling his eyes.

"Wait what?" I asked stunned, how long was I gone for them to find out all this stuff without me?

"We'll fill you in later…trust me, you're not going to believe the things we found out." Kim said shocked.

* * *

Milton and Kim told me pretty much everything I had missed and I had to admit, it was pretty crazy. Especially the whole Truman thing, I wouldn't have suspected him, which is why it made it so easy. The people we wouldn't expect are always the people involved.

"There's a lot we still have to figure out, trust me Jack." Kim sighed. She was back to sleeping over at my house, and I had to admit I liked the company, plus she told me about how freaked out Milton's room made her.

"Well we'll figure it out, I mean looked how far we've come already. It just means we're getting better at solving this stuff."

"Yeah but I still can't come up with an explanation of how when we saw Grace, she had the bracelet, if it was a dream then why was the bracelet still on the principal's desk? Then Rudy had it, which means he was one of the ski masked people in the room attacking us right?" Kim asked.

"I still think Rudy's innocent." I mumbled. Kim glared at me.

"Are you kidding me? Jack he stabbed you in the side! He's guilty! He admitted it, we all saw him with the knife, and he wanted to kill us!" Kim yelled.

"Shh!" I said, I could tell she was really mad.

"Don't tell me to shh! It's true, he caused me to cry for the past week, cause me to fail a history and math test. I will be mad at him, he deserves to be in jail."

"You were crying the past week?" I raised my eyebrows. Was she really that sad?

Kim looked down, "Well yeah, I mean…my best friend died. Well I thought my best friend died…I mean everyone thought you died. Everyone was sad, it wasn't just me…it's not like I was devastated or something… I was fine." she mumbled. She was devastated, Kim was a really bad liar.

There was a tapping sound at my window and I walked towards it then saw a girl, with brown hair, and a mask on.

"Diana?" Kim asked surprised. Oh so that was the crazy, but nice Diana Kim and Milton told me about.

"Should I open the window?" I asked, Kim shook her head.

"Let me in! Don't worry, I'm not going to strangle you to death." Diana said. Kim and I exchanged looks, and Kim sighed then opened the window. Diana climbed through and took off the mask.

"Okay, I have a confession…" she said.

"Let me guess, you're a ski masked person! Big surprise, I never would've guessed…" Kim said sarcastically.

"Okay, then I guess you already know. But I had nothing to do with trying to kill you. When I found out what they were doing, I quit. I mean you should've seen the things they'd planned!" Diana exclaimed.

"What were they planning?" I asked.

"Wait a minute…how do we know we can even trust you? What was even your part in all of this?" Kim asked and crossed her arms.

"To befriend Kim, no matter what it takes, but it's hard to be friends with someone who isn't friendly." Diana said and Kim narrowed her eyes at her. This was an opportunity to ask Diana anything and everything, we could finally find out some answers.

"Is Rudy innocent?" I asked, Diana shrugged.

"I don't even remember him being a part of any of this. I'm not sure what he's doing." She answered.

"Wait…who do those blue feathered earrings belong too?" Kim asked.

"They're Grace's earrings." Diana answered.

"But Grace is dead…" I said confused.

Diana looked at us, like she was confused.

"Grace is dead…" Kim said glaring at Diana.

"Yeah, right, Grace is dead…" Diana muttered. Why wouldn't she answer us right away? But Kim saw Grace's head fall right off in front of her, Grace had to be dead, there was no way she was alive.

"Wait, why are you here? How do you even know where I live?" I asked, shocked, this was creepy.

"You're all in huge danger. You have no idea how much danger you're in. I mean I—" A hand clamped around Diana's neck and dragged her out the window. Kim and I ran towards the window then looked down. Diana was gone… that was freaky. The bard part was we didn't even get to ask her everything.

"We hardly got to find anything out…" Kim sighed and closed the window.

"Well we learned, we're in danger. Like we didn't already know that before."

"Jack, I have something to tell you…" Kim said looking down.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You how I told you when you got stabbed, I ran into the room right?" I nodded.

"Well, I heard Grace's voice after the doctors took you out of the room…there was a figure in the room, and I think it was her." That was impossible, I mean I know Kim missed Grace but she was probably imaging things.

"Well, I don't blame you I mean you were probably traumatized after seeing me." I said and she sighed.

"Jack, what If Grace is alive?"

"That's impossible, you're the one who saw her head fall off…"

"I know, but...what if she is?"

"She's not Kim, trust me. I know you might miss her, but it's impossible."

"Your right, I sound crazy I must just be tired...goodnight Jack." Kim said and walked out of my room. I sighed, I didn't mean to make her feel bad, but her idea was pretty crazy. I mean wasn't it? I got into bed and thought about it. Maybe it wasn't as crazy as I thought. Considering everything in our lives were crazy right now, anything was possible.

Kim's POV

I walked into school with Jack and went over to my locker. Of course everyone was crowding around him because he wasn't dead. I closed my locker and walked over to Milton and Jerry.

"Hey, Kim did you see this?" Milton asked and showed me a newspaper, it had a picture of Diana on it. The title read "Another Teenager Murdered." Great so they killed Diana but they couldn't kill Truman? I took the newspaper and read the article. Diana's body was found at the park, in a pool of blood. I cringed at the thought of that, Jack and I should've done something to help her. At least gone after the people who dragged her out the window, which was obviously the ski masked people.

"She knew too much..." I mumbled,

Milton and Jerry looked at me confused.

"Diana was trying to warn us that we're in huge danger last night but before she could finish talking and hand grabbed her around the neck and pulled her out the window." I said and handed Milton the newspaper.

"Whoa, that's freaky." Jerry said.

"Hey are you guys going on the school's annual one week trip to Hawaii? This year because of all the fundraisers from the debate team, the pep squad, school dances, car washes and student auctions and bake sales, we enough money so we don't have to pay." Milton said.

"That's a surprise, usually our school can't even afford proper food." I muttered.

"Yeah, of course I'm going. Hawaii means hot girls in hula skirts." Jerry smiled, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm going. It'll be nice to take a break from Seaford for a while." I said and smiled, just the thought of being in Hawaii, relaxing in the sun, visiting the volcanos, maybe even surfing. The best part was is there wouldn't be any more ski masked people. I mean it's not like they'd follow us across the country. Plus, we already know Truman's apart of it so if anything we just won't be around him.

"Hey do you think we'll get to go scuba diving?" Milton asked,

"I hope not, last time I got stung by a jelly fish." Jerry said crossing his arms. I watched as Margaret walked by us and towards her locker. I didn't like Margaret the day I met her, and she probably hates me, which gives her a motive to be a ski masked person. She closed her locker and a paper fell out of it. I watched as Margaret walked off the quickly walked over to her locker and picked up the paper. I opened it, it was a blueprint, but I wasn't sure of what. I walked over to Milton and Jerry.

"What are these blueprints for?" I asked, Milton and Jerry looked at them.

"I don't know, you can't tell, there's not even a title." Milton said,

"Yeah you can their blueprints for a laser." Jerry said,

"How did you come up with that?" I asked.

"My cousin Robby, he makes blueprints and I was helping him in his store yesterday night, some person walked in asking for a laser blueprint and my cousin gave it to the person." Jerry said, why was Margaret shopping for laser blueprints? I did not like that the sound of that.

After school, Bobby Wasabi called us all to the dojo for a surprise. I really didn't want to go back to the dojo, it just reminded me of Rudy and right now Rudy made me angry. We all walked into the dojo and Bobby Wasabi was standing there with his ninjas.

"Oh good you are all here...wait who's she?" Bobby Wasabi asked pointing to me.

"I'm Jade okay? Moving on." I muttered,

"Okay, well since I found out about Rudy, I decided to hire a new Sensi, she's used to teach karate for eight years but then quit to peruse another career in psychological studies. But now she's back into karate. Her names is Rachel Cobra." It better not be who I think it is. Dr. Cobra walked out of Rudy's office, well I guess her office now. She smiled at me, and I looked at everyone.

"It's going to be great working with you all." Dr. Cobra, I mean Rachel said. No I'm still calling her Dr. Cobra, either way. I just can't believe she's our Sensi. Now I definitely didn't want to come back to the Bobby Wasabi dojo.

"Oh your Kim's friends aren't you?" Dr. Cobra said smiling.

"You know karate?" I asked crossing my arms. She nodded,

"I'm a third degree black belt."

"Are you sure cause last time I checked you were a therapist." I mumbled. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Jade." she smirked,

"Well Jade, it's very nice to meet you." I rolled my eyes. I hated her so much.

"So shall we start training?" Dr. Cobra asked. I stormed out of the dojo and into Falafel Phil's. Why was Dr. Cobra there? Was it really necessary for her to come here? I just know she knows I'm Kim.

"Kim." I turned around saw Jack behind me.

"Jack, this person is worse than Rudy! She cannot be our Sensi!" I yelled.

"Calm down Kim, it'll give us a chance to find out who she really is. Plus, we're going on that Hawaii trip anyways, so we won't see her or train with her for a week." I smiled, Jack always knew how to calm me down.

"Okay, okay. But trust me Jack she may seem all nice, but she's behind something." Jack nodded,

"Don't worry, if anything Milton will figure it out. He loves this whole detective thing." We walked back into the dojo and Milton, Eddie and Jerry were stretching.

"Sorry, I had to go, but I'm back now." I said to Dr. Cobra,

"It's alright, come join us Ki-Jade." I raised my eyebrows, was I the only one who noticed that? I sighed and started stretching, just another person to add to the list.

* * *

_**A week later...**_

"Finally the Hawaii trip!" Eddie exclaimed.

We were on the plane to Hawaii. Our whole school was on the plane. I was pretty excited, finally time to relax. Eddie and Jerry were sitting in front of Jack and I, Jerry and one of his detention friends named Andrew was sitting with him.

"Finally no more books and learning." Jerry said, him and Andrew high fived.

"I hate planes, I always feel like I'm going to die in them." Milton said,

"Don't worry Milton, everything will be fine." Jack said, I really hope this wasn't a long flight.

"We are going to be experiencing some major turbulence, so please wear your seatbelts and remain seated." the pilot said over the intercoms. The plane started shaking a little and I looked out the window. The plane started shaking again and Milton started panicking.

"Milton everything's fine, don't worry." I said.

"I know, but the reaction to the turbulence is quite terrifying." Milton said, I rolled my eyes, Milton needed to calm down.

"Hey, my camera." Jack said surprised, he was watching through his backpack.

"Perfect, picture time." I said and took the camera then turned it to face us.

"Say cheese." I said and took the picture.

* * *

"Psst! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes and looked around then saw Jerry, what did he want? Jack was sleeping next to me, Eddie was asleep but Milton was wide awake but he had headphones in.

"What do you want?" I asked,

"I saw one of those ski masked goons, they walked into the place where the captain is." I raised my eyebrows.

"You mean the cockpit?"

"Whatever it's called Kim, they're on the plane!" Jerry exclaimed. They can't be on the plane...they are not ruining this vacation.

"Okay, all we have to do is go to into cockpit. Plus we're supposed to land like in fifteen minutes so." I slowly got up, trying not to make any noise then Jerry and I looked around. Most of the people were sleeping or on their laptops so they wouldn't even notice us. The teachers were all sleeping which was a good thing, we just had to get around the flight attendants. We walked towards the cockpit and looked around. None of the flight attendants were there. Jerry opened the door and we walked into the cockpit. The pilots were on the floor and there were two ski masked people flying the plane. This was definitely my worst nightmare.

"You're all crazy!" I yelled, the ski masked people turned around.

"Wait, what they trying to do?" Jerry asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're crashing your plane. Apparently Rudy couldn't kill you Wasabi Warriors, but now we can." they said laughing, suddenly the plane started shaking. Jerry and I fell to the ground. I really don't want to die, I mean I can't die, not now. But we were going to die, even if we got rid of the ski masked people, we don't know how to fly a plane.

"Hey these plane controls look just like the ones in my video game. I could fly this thing." Jerry said.

Was I really going to leave our lives in the hands of Jerry? Of all people, Jerry? The kid who couldn't figure out how to use compass, was I really going to let him fly this plane? I sighed, well what were my other options? It was either that or we die. I sighed, I just know I'm going to regret this.

"Alright Jerry, first we're going to knock those two ski masked people out. Then you're going to fly the plane and hopefully land it. If not we're doomed and we die got it?" I whispered, Jerry nodded.

I punched the two ski masked people in their neck and they looked at me then got up. I gestured to Jerry and he got into the pilot seat. I saw a taser in one of the ski masked people's pocket. I smiled kicked one of them into the wall then the one with the taser, I kicked the person into the wall, then grabbed the taser in their back pocket and reserved both of them. Suddenly the plane started shaking and I fell forwards onto the ground.

"Jerry try not to kill us!" I yelled. Jerry in the pilot seat, really freaked me out.

"Sorry..." he said and the plane stopped shaking. I quickly got up and sat in the co-pilot seat then buckled my seatbelt.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" I asked.

"Nope, but I think I can land this thing. The controls are just like my video games so it shouldn't be that hard." Jerry said and started moving the joystick.

"This is your pilot speaking, we are landing shortly." Jerry said into the intercom. I rolled my eyes realized we were descending, Jerry was actually doing this…he was actually flying the plane. Him…of all people.

"So how do you know where we're landing?" I asked.

"There's a little graph thingy that shows be where the runway is." The plane started shaking even more. Jerry and I jerked forward and the red lights were going off.

"What's going on?" I asked,

"Pilot Watson? It seems that there's something blocking your propeller. You need to get out of the air A.S.A.P." the tower control centre said.

"What's your plan now Jerry? We're going to crash!" I yelled.

"No we're not Kim, all I have to do is steer us to the airport and land safely." Jerry said and the plane turned. He flipped a switch, and smiled.

"Hey, I'm actually pretty good at this." The plane started tilting in a forward position.

"Jerry what's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know, I thought that was switch was the radio. This plane is actually not that similar to my video game!" Jerry yelled.

The plane was going straight down, and the red lights were still flashing.

"We're going to die! Jerry what are you doing?" I yelled and hit him.

"Don't hit me, I'm trying!"

"Well try harder, do you want us all to die?" he shook his head,

"Then steer the plane properly Jerry we're going to crash!" I yelled, Jerry nodded and pressed a yellow button. All the power in the plane shut down. We started dropping even faster from the sky.

"You idiot!" I yelled,

"Hey, at least I tried. I'm sorry Kim!" he yelled,

"Now thanks to you we're going to die!" I yelled,

"I didn't mean for this to happen!" Jerry yelled.

Now I saw a bunch of trees and roads, we were headed right for a highway. Was it just me or do the Wasabi Warriors face near death experience all the time? The plane started dropping quicker, Jerry and I screamed.


	16. Chapter 16: Disastrous Part Two

Chapter Sixteen

Kim's POV

I started saying my prayers, I just know we were going to die, and there was no questioning it.

"Jerry isn't there anything else you learned in your video game? We're about to crash on a highway!" I yelled.

"Hmm...Well…I don't know. I'll try something.." Jerry started pressing a bunch of buttons, what was he doing? The planes power came back on.

"Alright, I did it!" Jerry smiled. "

Not exactly!" I screamed and pointed to the huge highway. Jerry started steering the plane and we hit the side of a highway bridge. Jerry and I jerked forwards. I watched as we started ascending.

"Were not dead! Not yet anyways." I mumbled.

"Hey, I see the runway. Time to take the wheels out." Jerry said and flipped a switch.

"Please land us safely..." I begged.

"Don't worry girl, I got this." Jerry said, we started descending. I wanted to get off this plane so badly, I just know Jerry's going to kill us. I watched as the plane landed onto the runway. I smiled, finally we were on the ground. The plane was still moving a top speed.

"Jerry! Slow down!" I yelled.

"Kim I just saved your life, don't tell me what to do." There was another plane on our runway slowly moving.

"Jerry slow down!" I yelled.

"Why Kim? We'll get towards our plane gate faster."

"We are going to crash you idiot!" I yelled. We were at full speed racing towards a plane on our runway. I still think Jerry's going to kill us.

"I'm trying to slow down it's going to take a while." Jerry said flipping switches. The plane slammed forwards, Jerry and I jerked forwards for the fifth time now. My neck was started to hurt. I really hope it wasn't injured. I looked ahead and realized we had crashed into the other plane. The plane had a small dent at the back of it.

"Jerry you crashed into another plane!" I yelled.

"At least we're still alive Kim!" I could tell already this trip was going to be horrible.

* * *

After Jerry docked us at our gate, we went back to our seats before the flight attendants found out a bunch of kids were in the cockpit. But first we put the pilots back in their seats like they'd been flying all along. Even though they were knocked out. The ski masked people escaped as soon as we docked at our gate, as usual, they got away. Everyone was complaining about how rough the ride was. Right now we were at our hotel in Hawaii and I had to say it was really nice.

"Okay adolescents, I will give you your assigned rooms and your assigned room partners. For boys to see Mr. Munro, ladies stay here while I give you your rooms." Mrs. Landon said. I really hope I got a random girl who I didn't know. Then at least I'd get to make a friend, a girl friend anyways. Grace was gone, so who else was I going to hang out with?

"Sarah and Katy, room 203 Margaret and Jade room 204 Hannah a-" I zoned did she just say Margaret? I couldn't be stuck with Margaret, she'd definitely kill me in my sleep. She steal my things, she would destroy me! This was just another bad sign that this vacation was going to suck.

"Now go put your bags in your room and meet us in the lobby at 7 for dinner." Mrs. Wright said.

"Hi, I'm Margaret." I turned around and Margaret held out her hand. I slowly shook it.

"I'm Jade."

"Nice to meet you, we are going to have so much fun!" Margaret smiled, yeah...so much fun.

* * *

Jack's POV

I walked into my room and sighed. I got stuck with Truman as a roommate. The most annoying person known to man. Someone set me up on purpose, because something doesn't seem right. After what Milton and Kim told me about Truman, I realized he could try and kill me in my sleep. I mean he was still a ski masked person.

"Look Jack I know we've had our creative differences a—"

"Don't talk to me Truman, do you really think having a conversation with me is going to go well?" I said cutting him off, I couldn't stand him.

"You know what? I don't think you should be rude, considering you know what I can do." Truman said crossing his arms.

"Look, I don't care if you bring your little ski masked friends to punch me. Just stay out of my way and this will make the trip a lot easier." I still couldn't believe I got stuck with him.

"You know, I'm not associated with them anymore."

"Like I'd believe anything you say."

"Well you know, you don't even suspect the weak people. It's all the people who have motives, or you think have motives. Hasn't it ever occurred to you Jack that one of your very own Wasabi Warriors could be against you?" Truman asked, I looked at Truman confused.

"No, you see we live by the Wa-"

"Yeah yeah, the wasabi code. Alright Jack, I just hope you really know your friends." Truman smirked and walked into the kitchen. I did know my friends…I mean I think I did. Was he hinting that one of us were ski masked people? That's impossible...well I guess it was possible, I just didn't want to believe it. There was a knock on the door, I went to the door and opened it then looked around. No one was there, but there was a folded sheet of paper on the ground. I took up the piece of paper, it had my name on it. I walked inside and closed the door then went into the bedroom then open the piece of paper. It read, 'Jack's been to Juvie once, let's see if he'll go again.' Wait a minute, how did the ski masked people know that? The writing on the note looked a lot like Kim's. Plus the only person I told was…Kim. I told her that before I moved here, one of my friends framed me for a prank and I got sent to a Juvenile Hall. I couldn't believe it. I thought about what Truman said, was it true that one of the Wasabi Warriors were a ski masked person? Or was he just trying to set me up? It couldn't be Jerry, he's not smart enough to outsmart us…it possibly could be Milton but I doubt it, because he has extra ciriculars every day for university applications even though it's four years away. Eddie…well he just doesn't seem like the type to even try and mess with us. Eddie just wasn't that kind of person. I looked down, possibly Kim. Well…there was the note… but it couldn't be Kim, I mean look at all the stuff that's happened to her. But then again it would explain a lot of things… like that she might've killed Grace and covered it up, or her hanging out with Noah. _Jack what are you doing? Do you really think Kim's involved in this? _I sighed, I had to go talk to Kim about the note, and she if she'll admit she wrote it. I stormed out of my room and into the hallway, I saw Kim in storming towards me in the hallway.

"I can't believe you!" she yelled.

"What happened?"

"You were against me all along, I can't believe you Jack! You tricked me …" I looked at Kim confused, what she was talking about. She shouldn't even be talking about this, because she's probably the one who tricked me, and making it look like I'm the bad guy.

"I didn't do anything, but what I would like to know is what you did." I said and showed her the note.

"I didn't write this…but you definitely wrote this!" Kim yelled and handed me a note. It read, 'Look, it's Spewy Crawford. Still making everyone look bad.' I remember when Kim told me this, she had some bad shrimp at the last pep squad party and barfed everywhere, she even ended up barfing on her entire team. The good thing was, Kim said that no one found out since the pep squad knew that if anyone found out, it'd look bad for their team. But whenever Kim went to cheer practice the cheerleaders called her Spewy Crawford. That was two years ago though, how does she know it wasn't one of the pep squad people? Well it did look pretty bad considering Kim only told me this like three weeks ago and in the note it did look a lot like my writing. But I didn't write any of this, I was being framed.

"Look Kim, I didn't write this! Even if I did I wouldn't even use that secret, it's not even that embarrassing, pretty lame if you ask me."

Kim raised her eyebrows, "What's that supposed to mean? I knew it, you did write it!"

"No I didn't, but I'm pretty sure you wrote that note."

"No I didn't! I didn't write anything."

"Are you sure? Because it's looks a lot like your writing."

"What are you saying you don't trust me?" Kim crossed her arms.

"No Kim, I don't trust you. But in my defense, you didn't trust me in the first place, you just barged in thinking I wrote that note and I didn't!" I yelled.

"Well that's because you're the only one I recently told. No one even remembers Spewy Crawford. And as for your note; why would I write that? Do you think I really enjoy taunting you?"

"Well a ski masked person would…" I blurted out.

Kim looked at me, hurt. "Whatever, Jack, now I definitely learned I can't trust you."

"Yeah…well the feelings mutual." I walked into my hotel room and slammed the door. I couldn't believe she thought I'd actually written that note, that she didn't trust me. Well to be fair, I didn't actually trust her either. I crumpled up the note and threw it in the trashcan. I couldn't believe her.

* * *

The next day we all had to go on a tour of the Hawaii. Our tour guide took us to the volcanos first.

"This is going to be so exciting!" Milton yelled.

"Do you think we'll get to see one spew out lava?" Jerry asked.

"Hopefully not." Eddie said, I looked around for Kim. I'd been thinking about what happened and I felt pretty bad. I mean it was obvious the ski masked people set this all up to get Kim and I against each other.

"Now if you'll follow me you'll see Maunaloa. The last time this volcano erupted was in 1984." The tour guide said. I didn't like the feeling of not finding Kim, she could be anywhere. Jack stop worrying yourself, Kim can handle herself...I think. I looked around then saw Kim next to Margaret, that couldn't be good.

"Hey Ki-Jade." she turned around,

"Hi." Kim mumbled and started talking to Margaret. She was that mad, that she was talking to Margaret.

"Look I need to talk to you." I said.

"Well I don't need to talk to you…" Kim muttered.

I pulled her aside, "Look, you do realize the ski masked people set us up yesterday right?" I asked.

"I know Jack, I'm not stupid. But even if they did set us up, it's not like they controlled what came out of our mouths. It's pretty obvious you think I'm one of them."

"Look, I didn't mean to say that, I mean it just seemed suspicious."

"So not only do you not trust me, but you also thought I was those ski masked goons. That's a great apology Jack."

"Look you didn't trust me either! You just assumed I wrote the note."

"Yeah, but I'd never think you were a part of this whole Jack. I just thought you were the one telling Milton and Jerry my secrets. But then again, I wouldn't be surprised if you were a ski masked person." Kim said and walked off.

I had a feeling I just made things a lot worse. "You and Kim are fighting?" I turned and saw Jerry.

"Yeah, and it's over something stupid anyways."

"Well just tell her she's right, and that your sorry and you'll never do whatever you did wrong and everything's okay."

"You really think that'll work?"

"Hey, it works all the time for me Jack. Trust me, you two will be making out in no time."

"What did you say?"

"Making up…I said making up." Jerry said and ran off. I rolled my eyes then walked off. Where did Kim even go? I saw her walk away from the group then towards the rain forest. What was she doing?

* * *

Kim's POV

I took out the note from my pocket and looked at it. Yesterday when someone knocked on my door, not only was there the note Jack wrote but they sent me a map and a note attached to it saying, 'Go to the tree with the blue mark in the rainforest at 3.' I mean I probably shouldn't have gone alone but it's not like I could go with Jack? Yeah, not going to happen. I looked around for the tree with the blue mark. It had to be around here somewhere right? I wonder who's going to meet me there anyways. I told Margaret to cover for me because I was going to the washroom, so I should be fine for at least fifteen minutes. I had the taser from the plane just in case. I find tasers always come in handy around ski masked people. I saw a tree with a blue marking on it and smiled. Finally I found it, but no one was here. I looked at my watch, it was 3 o'clock, and somebody was supposed to be here. A hand clamped down on my mouth, and started dragging me away. I quickly took out the taser but the person took it. Let's hope they don't want to kill me this time, I mean they've done a good enough job at all their attempts. This time, I really hope it'd turn into another attempt. The person put a blindfold over my eyes and tied my arms, what was going on? Where was I even being carried too? I felt myself being thrown into something, possibly a coffin, considering what they did to Jack, they could be doing to me. I heard an engine starting and I felt like I was moving, I was inside a car. _Stupid Kim, why did you come alone? _Oh boy, I really didn't like this idea.

* * *

They took the blindfold off and I looked around, I was in some kind of lab. There were pictures of Jack, Eddie, Jerry, Milton and I everywhere. There were monitors that had pictures of our houses on it. Okay was it just me or were the ski masked people not only crazy but they are stalkers.

"Welcome Kim." I looked up and saw the five ski masked people. Why weren't they all attacking me? They were standing there, welcoming me? Yep, they definitely wanted to kill me. I looked at them then realized none of them had any weapons in their hands.

"Okay hold up, what exactly is going on?" I asked.

"Kim, we want you to join us. We think you have great potential, you're an amazing black belt and if you join us, we'll spare your life." The tallest ski masked person said, I looked at them shocked.

"Okay, am I on some reality T.V. show right now? Me of all people? Do y'all not count how many times you attempted to kill me, how many times you put me in the hospital or I had to visit the hospital? How many times you traumatized me? No to mention you all killed my best friend and you all think I'm just going to become a part of your little club?"

"We figured you'd say that, but think about it. Isn't there anyone you want to get back at all these years? Isn't there anyone you would want to teach a lesson?" The ski masked person asked. Well there were a few people, but all of those people were them.

"I'm not joining your group just so I can destroy my friends."

"Do you consider Jack your friend? The way he acted to me didn't seem like someone who was your friend." I frowned, they did have a point… but I couldn't do that to Jack.

"Look even though Jack and I may be in a fight, it doesn't mean I'm going to try and kill him. I still respect him as a person."

They laughed, what was so funny about what I said?

"Kim, Jack doesn't have any respect for you."

"Yes he does."

"Then why are you two in a fight right now?"

"Look that fight is maybe, partially my fault. Plus I don't have to answer to you."

"Well Kim, what is it? Are you going to join us or not?"

"Okay first of all what would I even be doing? This place is freaky." The ski masked people untied my arms and legs. I got up and looked around.

"This is just one of the places we track where you Wasabi Warriors are at all time. You see Kim if you join us, people will no longer think of you as just another southern bell. You won't have to pretend to be somewhere you're not and you can finally get revenge on the people you hate."

"Yeah, but then I'd have to kill my friends. Do you really think I'd do that?"

"Well Kim, are they really your friends?" the ski masked person grabbed a remote then pressed a button. What was I supposed to be looking at?

"Kim gets so annoying sometimes." I looked at the monitor and saw Jerry talking. Jack, Milton, Jerry and Eddie were all in the dojo talking.

"I know, it's like she won't shut up." Milton said. I raised my eyebrows, Milton said that?

"Plus she always thinks she's great, when really she's just another stupid brat." Eddie said, Eddie said that?

"You know I agree, Kim's a selfish, inconsiderate, self centered brat." Jack said and Jerry, Eddie and Milton all nodded in agreement. Jack…he said that? The ski masked people paused the footage and turned to me. I looked down, I couldn't believe they said that stuff about me. I mean after everything…they really said that about me? I mean…I frowned.

"Did they really say that?" the ski masked people nodded. I still couldn't believe it…that's what they thought about me when I wasn't around.

"So Kim, what do you say? Are you going to join us?" the ski masked person asked. I looked around, then looked at them. _Kim, are you really going to join them? _I sighed, this wasn't going to be easy.


	17. Chapter 17: Déjà Vu

Chapter Seventeen

Jack's POV

"So you're telling me that some guys in masks took Kim away?" Milton asked.

"Yes guys I'm telling you. Someone randomly took Kim; I tried going after them but they disappeared somewhere in the jungle." I said. I really hope Kim was okay. But considering someone kidnapped her, I'd say she was far from okay.

"So what do we do?" Jerry asked.

"I don't think it'll be hard to find her. I say we should start looking!" Milton exclaimed smiling, Jerry and Eddie shook their heads.

"Dude this is a jungle, there could be snakes out here." Eddie said.

"Maybe even lions!" Jerry yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"There are no lions in Hawaii, Jerry. We should go search for her." Milton said.

"Hey what if you and Jack go search for Kim here and Jerry and I will stay with the group in case she comes back. If you aren't back by midnight Jerry and I will tell the teachers and they'll come find you guys." Eddie said. Milton shrugged.

"Yeah that'll work." Eddie and Jerry walked off in the opposite direction back to the beach.

"So how exactly are we going to find Kim?" I asked.

"We use our survival senses, this map of Hawaii and this compass I bought at the souvenir shop." Milton said taking out the items and started looking around and I rolled my eyes. We were never going to find Kim this way. I walked around then saw a path with tire tracks on them. This is how the ski masked people must've taken Kim, using a car.

"Hey Milton, look!" I yelled and he ran over to me then saw the tire tracks.

"Alright let's follow it. But we should be careful because this could be a set up."

"You're exactly right." We turned around and saw one ski masked person behind us.

"Just one person? Really?" I asked; confused. They always come in pairs of two or a group of three, four or five. The person charged towards me and I moved out the way, they grabbed Milton and threw him into a tree. I ran up to the person and then started punching at them, they blocked all my punched then grabbed my fist and threw me back. I got up and they started kicking at me, it was weird because the person's kicks were set up just like Kim's. The person kicked me in the chest and I fell over, ouch that really hurt. Suddenly I saw Milton jump on the person back. I got up and the person threw Milton off him then looked around and ran off. That was weird...I was expecting them to kidnap us like they did with Kim.

"Yeah that's right, we scared them off!" Milton yelled.

"Or not, I'm guessing not..." I said and pointed to the five ski masked people behind us.

"Where's Kim?" I asked.

"She's fine, still worrying about your little girlfriend huh?" one of the ski masked people said.

"Look just give us back Kim and I won't have to unleash my wrath!" Milton yelled. I rolled my eyes and the ski masked people were actually laughing at us.

"Kim's staying with us now. Whether you all like it or not." They said.

"Wait, a minute. Can you all explain to me why you're in Hawaii? It just doesn't add up, I mean I thought you'd all be in Seaford planning for something else." Milton said.

"You Wasabi Warriors really are stupid..." one of the ski masked people said and charged at us. Milton and I started running looking for a place to hide. We couldn't take them all down, especially if they had weapons.

"Jack, follow me!" Milton yelled and ran into a cave. I followed him inside and looked around, I could hardly see anything.

"Okay, so check list of things to do. Find Kim, Call the Police because Noah's on the loose, watch Dr. Cobra, and watch Truman and Margaret." Milton said.

"Oh and don't forget prove Rudy innocent." I said. I heard Milton say something under his breath.

"Rudy isn't innocent. He tried to kill us Jack. He even admitted it; you really think he's innocent after all that?" Milton asked.

"Of course he is! I know Rudy he wouldn't do something like that. Maybe he was being black mailed, or they brainwashed him, they can do that right?" Milton sighed.

"I guess...but it's going to be pretty hard considering we have evidence against him." Milton said and I shrugged.

"We'll find a way. We also need to find something out. Something that actually could help us, but only Kim knows."

"What Jack?"

"When Kim and I saw Grace, I mean dreamt up Grace, or had a vision or something, I'm not even sure but she had talked about a party to Kim. I didn't get it at all at first but then I realized it might be the answer to all our questions. Whoever was at that party might be all the ski masked people involved." I said.

"Jack vision? What are you now Raven?" Milton said smirking.

"I'm serious!" I exclaimed.

"Okay well...if it was a dream then don't you think everything Grace said was fictional?" Milton asked. I shrugged.

"Well Grace's bracelet was in the dream and it turned out not to be fictions since it showed up in real life." I said, I sounded like Kim.

"Look Grace is dead Jack; it wouldn't make any sense for you to even analyze what Grace said since it was all a figment of your imagination."

I sighed. "I guess you're right." Milton was right, I was being crazy. Suddenly I realized something. Back when Kim and I saw Grace in the principal's office, the nurse had said that the principal called us to the office then Kim and I both fainted, but Jerry said the principal was off for the week. I had a feeling that nurse was behind something. She might even been a part of this considering she set us up.

"We really needed to get back to Seaford. We couldn't solve anything here. All we are doing is getting kidnapped, chased and tricked by ski masked people because they have the advantage they always have the advantage." I muttered.

"Not always, we've been doing pretty well considering we found out Truman and Brad were ski masked people and you rescued me back from those masked goons and saved you from death at your own funeral." Milton said. I sighed, I guess he was right, but right now we didn't have an advantage over them. I heard footsteps walking towards us then Milton and I slowly backed up in the cave more. The footsteps got fainter then disappeared; we sighed with relief and got out of the cave.

"Okay, are we still going to look for Kim? They're going to slice our heads off and feed them to sharks if we do." Milton said looking around. Should we keep looking for Kim? Or just give up? I couldn't give up...Kim needed us. I know she'd never give up on me, so I have to do the same for her.

"Come on Milton, we're going to find her." I said and followed the tire marks.

* * *

The tire marks finally led us to a building, it was small bit well structured.

"They have Kim in here?" Milton asked I shrugged.

"Let's find out." We quickly went inside the building and looked around. It was just a lab in here, there were screen monitors that showed picture of our houses, pictures of Eddie, Jerry, Kim, Milton and I. It was like lab that studied us. I heard footsteps and quickly went behind a desk then dragged Milton with me. I think he was still in awe at the fact that it was a lab.

"You know you're very skilled. It's an honor to have someone like you on our team." there were two people in the room; they both had their ski masked on. An honor to have who on their team? The ski masked people weren't even a team; they were more like a crowd of people always getting in the way.

"Thank you." the other person said back.

"You know, you have the potential to lead this group. Let's hope you don't mess up your chances." the first ski masked person handled the other ski masked person black gloves and the ski masked person with the black gloves left.

"Jack, we need to get some information on what they are planning next so we can be one step ahead of them." Milton whispered, I nodded. The ski masked person walked out of the building then Milton and I got up and ran towards the monitors.

"I think I can get into their files. See what they have so far." Milton said and started typing. I looked around the lab and there were just more pictures of us everywhere, which really creeped me out. I checked on one of the desks and found a journal. It didn't have a name on it, I opened it and looked through it. The first page had four numbers on it. Fifty six, sixty six and sixty seven. What did that even mean? I flipped through the rest of the journal but there was nothing in it. I ran towards closed it and put it back on the desk then looked through the rest of the desk. There was a purple ribbon in one of the drawers, what was that supposed to represent? I kept searching through everything, but it was all filled with pens and pencils.

"Jack look!" Milton yelled, I ran towards the monitor.

"There was a team picture, it was Seaford's pep squad picture. Then there's also a picture of Seaford's basketball team pictures and Seaford's volleyball team pictures." I looked at the screen confused.

"What does this even mean?" I asked.

"Well look, there's this girl who's in all three of them and she's the only one who's in all three pictures." Milton pointed to a tall dirty blonde girl with curly hair and green eyes. I haven't seen her around shook before. I haven't even seen her anywhere for that matter.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Well according to the names here, her names Erica Stevens. I'm thinking either the ski masked people are trying kill her or make them join them."

"What are you doing here?" I turned and saw the ski masked person with the gloves.

"We were just...leaving." Milton said and ran for the door. The ski masked person stopped him and flipped him over. I sighed and charged at the person then kicked them to the ground. The person got up and punched at me; I grabbed their fist and flipped them over. The person got up and kicked me to the ground. I swear this person's kicks were a lot like Kim's. Or maybe they were Kim's... I quickly got up and kicked the ski masked person to the ground.

"Milton get up and help me hold this person down!" I yelled, trying to keep the ski makes person down and but the person was squirming out of my grip. I quickly pulled off the persons mask and I couldn't believe it. Kim was under the mask. She was the one the ski masked person was talking too, she was the one who defeated us. But I swear I saw her get kidnapped. Kim kicked me off her and knocked into a table.

"Kim?" Milton asked walking up to her.

"Stay away!" Kim yelled. I looked at her in disbelief.

"I can't believe it..." Milton said frowning. I couldn't believe it either, she betrayed us.

"Look, I only joined to help solve all this-"

"Oh don't feed us with those lies! How do we know we can ever trust you again? You backstabber!" Milton yelled cutting her off, Kim gasped.

"Back stabbed? Last time I checked you guys were the ones talking bad about me in the dojo! Calling me stupid and annoying and conceited, I heard it all!" Kim yelled and crossed her arms. What was she talking about? I thought back then remembered Jerry, Eddie, Milton and I called Arthur all that stuff. Because Arthur was, I mean he almost got me kicked out of the dojo. Boy I hated that kid.

"No we didn't. Where did you hear that from?" I asked.

"I saw the tape of you all calling me this stuff in the dojo. The ski masked people showed it to me." Kim said, Milton rolled his eyes.

"And you call yourself smart...we're in 2012 Kim; there is such thing as video editing now!" Milton yelled.

"Kim we would never say that stuff about you. We all have a lot of respect for you." I said, Kim sighed.

"Okay, okay…But really guys this isn't what it looks like. I figured if I joined the ski masked people I'd get to find out who's behind everything and maybe even get to take them down myself. I was going to tell you guys but it just happened and it's not like I could tell you when they were around." Kim said. Milton and I exchanged looks on whether or not to believe her.

"Do you think we should believe her?" Milton asked, I looked at Kim and she looked at me, I sighed I knew Kim way better than this, she wouldn't sell us out of for a bunch of ski masked people...I think. I nodded to Milton and she smiled.

"Great because you'll never guess the things I've learned." Kim said smiling.

* * *

Kim's POV

I slowly walked around the jungle looking around. After explaining to Jack and Milton that since the ski masked people and the other group that was targeting us decided to join alliances but they are both after us for different things I had to get back to my job. Although I didn't know any of the ski masked people's identities yet I was hoping to find out soon. Right now I was supposed to find Jack and Milton. But considering I gave them a head start to escape and they were my friends I doubt I would catch them. Plus it was night time, Jack and Milton probably were at the hotel already. I sighed and then there was a person behind me. I turned around then realized it was the same person that I'd seen in the hospital, the person I had grabbed the show from.

"You know I really wanted my shoe back!" She yelled and pushed me backwards. I stumbled losing my balance then started kicking her. She grabbed my foot and tossed me into a bush. I got up and punched at her; then flipped her over. I was really getting tired of these people. She got up and laughed.

"Ah Kimmy, so competitive, always thinking she's the best. Well not this time." Wait a minute, I recognized that name 'Kimmy' from somewhere. I hate that nickname, but only one person called me it. My eyes widened; I know who was behind all of this! I needed to tell Milton and Jack. Suddenly I felt a pain in my head, the world seemed hazy and I could hardly make out anything. I saw black shoes walking off then slowly my vision got hazier until I couldn't see anything.

* * *

Jack's POV

"Milton I thought you said you knew your way out of this place!" I yelled, we had been stuck in the jungle for two hours and it was night. Which meant the teachers would know we're missing, go find us and maybe we wouldn't be trapped here after all.

"Look, maybe if we head this way we'll get out of here." Milton said and started walking. We were never going to get anywhere with his horrible directions. I just hope Kim is okay, I mean her pretending to be a ski masked person was pretty risky. One wrong move and they might kill her.

"Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack!" Milton yelled, I walked over to him.

"What's wrong now?" "That!" he pointed to ski masked person on the ground, the person seemed unconscious. I walked up to the person and took off the mask then realized it was Kim, she was unconscious.

"We're stuck in the jungle and Kim's unconscious what are we going to do?" Milton asked.

"I don't know, we need to get her to a hospital."

"There aren't any jungles in the hospital!" Milton yelled; he was really stressed out.

"Hey guys." Milton and I turned to see Jerry and Eddie walking towards us. What were they doing? They weren't supposed to come looking for us, especially if they didn't have a sense of direction.

"Please tell me you brought a GPS." Milton said, Eddie and Jerry shook their heads.

"But we do know our way out of here. It's not that hard." Jerry said.

"Well we need to get out of here and get Kim to a hospital. So let's get out of here." I said and picked her up into my arms. Milton and I followed Jerry and Eddie out of the jungle.

* * *

Finally the doctor's let us go to see Kim and she was fine, they have her a few stitches at the back of her head and the bleeding stopped. Apparently she had a concussion. We called Mrs. Wright and told her about Kim, she met us at the hospital immediately. Of course we didn't tell her the truth about what happened or that Kim was actually Kim and not Jade. Kim was still unconscious but Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Mrs. Wright and I were all waiting for Kim to wake up. I saw a ski masked person at the door with a note, it said "Follow me Jack." but the last time I followed them, I ended up in a coffin. I sighed and walked out of Kim's hospital room. I followed the ski masked person into another patient room but no one was in there.

"Jack, I think you're going to do whatever I tell you?" I crossed my arms. Who exactly did they think they were?

"What makes you think that?"

"Well since Kim's in the hospital we've seen her files. Even though you all may call her Jade, we can easily take her medical files from Seaford and this hospital then bring them to the police." I looked at the person confused, what were they thing to do?

"Okay and?" I asked confused.

"And they'll immediately send Kim back into her little mental home. While you'll be locked away behind bars."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. The ski masked person handed me a camcorder then pressed play. The video was outside the mental house. It showed Eddie and me with Kim; we were running away...escaping. But from the looks of it here, it looks like Eddie and I are basically kidnapping Kim.

"We'll turn the video in, you and Eddie are behind bars. Now we can avoid this if you just do what I tell you when I tell you to okay Jack?" the ski masked person asked. What choice did I have? I nodded and the ski masked person took the camcorder then walked out of the room. I walked out of the room then looked around, the ski masked person was gone. I walked back into Kim's hospital room and she still was unconscious.

"Do you think she'll get mad if I draw on her face?" Jerry asked,

"Jerry of course she will and you'll probably lose an arm." Milton said. Suddenly, Kim's eye's fluttered open, she looked at us confused and speechless.

"Hey Ki-Jade, how you feeling?" Eddie asked, Kim didn't answer.

"She's fine, thank goodness." Mrs. Wright said and walked out of the hospital room.

"Kim, does your head still hurt?" I asked.

"Who's Kim?" she asked confused.

Jerry laughed, "Your Kim! I know sometimes I forget my name too." Jerry said, we all rolled our eyes.

"I'm not sure who I am...where am I? Who exactly are you all?" Kim asked confused.

"Please tell me she's joking." I said looking at Milton. He usually had the answer to this stuff.

"I think due to the impact of how hard she hit her head, Kim could be suffering from memory loss." Milton said, Kim looked at us like she'd never seen us in her life, she looked so clueless.

"Kim, remember I'm Jack, and this is Milton, Eddie and Jerry." I said, she looked around at all of us.

"I'm sorry, I don't know any of you." I frowned, Kim didn't even remember us...didn't even remember me. Oh great, this isn't going to turn out good. Kim couldn't remember anyone or anything, which meant the ski masked people could easily take advantage of her. We needed to get her memory back.


End file.
